Dissidia Crystal
by Tashasaurous
Summary: It is Dissidia with a new twist.
1. Introductions

**Dissidia Crystal.**

**Author's note: I own nothing here in this story. This is a major twist to the original Dissidia, and only four Final Fantasy characters are in here, with some moogles, but here are the characters that will be taking roles for the rest of the Final Fantasy characters.**

* * *

Introductions:

_**Warriors of Cosmos-**_

Sailor Moon(1992 anime version): Warrior of Light.

Captain Jack Sparrow: Firion.

Mickey Mouse(1999 modern version): Onion Knight.

Rick O'Connell: Cecil.

Manfed(Manny): Bartz.

Sakura Kimono(Avalon): Terra Bradford(I think?).

Cloud Strife: Himself.

Puss in Boots: Squall.

Sora: Zidane.

Ash Ketchum and Pikachu: Tidus.

_**Warriors of Chaos-**_

Queen Beryl: Garland.

Captain Barbossa:The Emperor.

Pete the Cat:Cloud of Darkness(and the comic relief)

Imhotep: Golbez(and more evil)

Captain Gutt: Exdeath.

Eli Moon: Kefka(and a whole lot less crazy)

Sephiroth: Himself.

The Whisperer: Ultimecia(what? I couldn't think of any other villian from the Shrek franchise).

Xemnas: Kuja.

Giovanni: Jecht.

And I decide to add a Bahamut as part of the situation, and you'll see what I mean in the first chapter...if it works for me.

* * *

**Please review.**


	2. Prologue

**Dissidia Crystal.**

**Author's note: This is the first chapter of the story. Remember, Tashasauras(that's me) owns nothing.**

**Now let the adventure begin!**

Prologue: The Cycle is Broken.

_Crystals lived on in many worlds for eons..._

_Only a few knew of their own crystal's power..._

_Yet many chosen warriors began a journey to save their own worlds from evil..._

_The Crystals chose them as their warriors of light..._

_However..._

On a landscape of water and strange pillers, ten warriors of Cosmos, Sailor Moon, Captain Jack Sparrow, Mickey Mouse, Rick O'Connell, Manfred the Mammoth, Sakura Avalon, Cloud Strife, Puss in Boots, Sora, Ash Ketchum and his Pikachu, stand around in silence, as if sensing enemies approaching them.

"Something's not right." said Rick, holding a tight grip on his Shotgun as he and his comrades looked around.

Suddenly there was an loud boom, and everyone turned to see ahead as a rocky landscape was near them, the sky darkened as dark clouds appeared. On a mountain a few miles away, lava sprouted out everywhere, as a giant monsterous figure appeared, roaring.

The Warriors of Cosmos were stunned in fear and awe.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Ash, "Is that what I think it is?"

"Aye." Muttered Jack Sparrow, "Not good."

They all looked again, and in front of the giant monster, ten figures walked out of the lava, staring directly at them, one by one, and each warrior knew who these ten other figures were: Warriors of Chaos.

Cloud noticed his ach enemy, and muttered angerily, "Sephiroth."

Rick did the same, "The Mummy."

As did Mickey, "Pete."

"Eli?" Sakura added, confused and shocked.

"Xemnas!" Sora exclaimed in anger.

Manny grumbled, "Gutt the monkey."

"The Whisper." Puss muttered, calm but also angry.

Jack cringed as he muttered, "Barbossa."

Ash gritted his teeth, "Giovanni of Team Rocket." with Pikachu muttering in anger, "Pikachu."

Finally, Sailor Moon gazed her eyes on her ach enemy, the one who destroyed her former home eons ago. "Beryl."

The said Warriors of Chaos readied themselves for the final battle against the Warriors of Comos, who, having no other choice, also readied themselves for the greatest battle of their lives.

Behind them, a beautiful woman glowing in powerful light, Cosmos, the Goddess of harmony, floated up into the sky, as did Chaos, the monsterous form, and the moment these two clashed at each other, so did their warriors.

Sailor Moon, summoning her Moon Scepter, was against the Whisperer who used his machine-staff to attack, but she dodged and rolled out of the way, before clashing against the thief.

Jack was clashing against Gutt, Cutlass vs a cutlass made out of shark's teeth, true Pirate style, and while Captain Sparrow was not one to fight, he was very capable in doing so.

Mickey was using his sorcerer's ability against Eli's sorcerer abilities, the apprentince using water techinques and the sorcerer reborn using fire techinques, while Mickey was dodging any attack he could see.

Rick was shooting at Xemnas who was using his laser-swords to attack him, and while he managed to knock the human down, Rick repayed him for a counter attack by head-butting the Nobody on the head, and punched him away.

Manny was up against Pete in a race of big and strong fight, but the former, being a Mammoth, picked up a large log and smacked the latter a few miles away, as Pete screamed and Manny sighed.

Sakura was trying to protect herself from Beryl who fired dark crystals at her, but the young cardcaptor summoned the Shield to prevent the crystals from hitting.

Cloud fought hard against Barbossa who was, at this case, the best swordsmen in cutlass, but Cloud, having the Buster Sword handed down to him by his friend Zack Fair, blocked and dodged skillfully.

Puss and Sephiroth were clashing swords while running and leaping into the air, neither wanting to give up.

Sora, Keyblade in hand, was looking for Imhotep and found him on a tall rock, laughing. The teen then leaped up and run up and then clashed against the powerful undead Mummy.

Finally, Ash and Pikachu, the only ones who were against their correct enemy, were facing Giovanni and her Perisan in a heated Pokemon battle. Pikachu was then knocked away by the feline Pokemon, and Ash then leaped and catch his best friend in his arms while falling to the ground, before the match continued.

The war continued on, and once all warriors returned to their comrades' side, they charged again, as did Cosmos and Chaos, and just as they all clashed, a bright light exploded, and as the light faded, it was all silent, and a large dragon, Bahamut, stood over the body of Chaos, roaring.

Back at the watery land, Sailor Moon, alone and unconscious, is lying on the ground on her front.

And the War is about to restart, but this time...

_The balance was broken._

_Those who were consumed by greed, hatred, anger, _

_and had become sinister and cruel, created an inexhaustible force._

_And under vicious attack without relent, the warriors fighting for_

_their crystals started to fall one by one._

_The conflict that has continued for eons is now about to end in the_

_favor of darkness. The world has been torn asunder, sinking into a vortex of_

_disorder. _

_As for the few surviving warriors-_

**Cliff-hanger!...okay, so this was just the opening of Dissidia Crystal. The next chapter features Sailor Moon and Cosmos.**

**Don't forget to review.**


	3. Shattered Reality

**Author's note: Here's the second chapter of the story and we follow Sailor Moon's journey to find Cosmos.**

**Remember, I own NOTHING!**

* * *

Chapter one: Shattered Reality.

The world returning to her, eyes blinking open, Sailor Moon lets out a groan as she finally wakes up, unable to remember what had happened to her. Slightly dizzy and fuzzy, she gets up slowly and then finally stands up, holding her head gently to rid the dizzy spells.

"_I have been defeated._" a voice echoed.

Immediately recongising the voice, Sailor Moon whirled around, crying out, "Cosmos!?"

"_I could not...protect the world._" Cosmos's weak voice continued.

The next thing Sailor Moon sees, is a piller of Light shining ahead of her, as it shone towards the sky. It didn't seem terribly far, but looks can be decieving.

"Is there where Cosmos is?" Sailor Moon asked herself. Feeling that she should take a look, the young warrior began to make her way to the Goddess of Harmony who brought here to this strange world from the very beginning.

As she moved on, she found herself wandering on a field of dirt and a river nearby, pausing. Sailor Moon looked around, wondering if she got lost or not.

"It's so weird." said Sailor Moon to herself, "I can't remember if I came here before or not." then she decided to hurry towards Cosmos, and she knew she had to get to the Goddess and fast.

Near a gate to another dimensional land that's connected to this world, Sailor Moon spotted a small flying figure hovering nearby. From what she learned from Cloud, these adorable little things are called Moogles.

"Hi there, miss, Kupo! Are you on your way to meet Cosmos? Be careful, there are Diminias all over the place, Kupo!"

While Sailor Moon thought the Moogle was very cute, (which, seriously, they're are so adorable!) she also thought about the Diminia, enemy beings that appeared out of nowhere and seem to side with Chaos, because they attack the Warriors of Cosmos but not the Warriors of Chaos. On top of that, these strange beings take form of anyone in this world, except for the Gods.

"Right...Diminia." Sailor Moon said, "Thanks, uh..." she then trailled off, realising that she didn't know the Moogle's name, if they had any names.

"Call me Mog, Kupo!" Mog the Moogle introduced himself(with a high-pitched voice, so cute!).

Sailor Moon smiled, finding the name cute and she nodded, "Okay. Thanks, Mog! Oh, and by the way, I think you're very helpful and cute." she replied, before stepping into the gate, leaving a blushing Mog behind.

* * *

It turned out harder than Sailor Moon thought, as she finally stepped out of the gate and onto the land where she wanted to go to, after fighting against at least five Diminias and already she was exhausted.

"Man...these guys don't know when to quit, do they?" She grumbled to herself.

After a bit of rest, she hurried on, and when she finally made it to the Sanctuary where her leader lived, in front of her on a strange throne, was the beautiful woman with blonde hair and white dress, glowing in light, but slightly slumped, looking very tired and weak.

Sailor Moon gasped in horror, "Cosmos!" and she quickly ran up to the Goddess before stopping in front of her, very worried. The Moon Princess kneeled down.

"What happened?" asked Sailor Moon.

Cosmos looked the young warrior, before explaining, "I have been defeated by Bahamut..." she paused, then continued, "The beast of discord, Bahamut, former servant of the God of Discord-Chaos. His brutal powers destroyed the balance of all things, threatening the fabric of reality itself."

Just then, lights radiate from Cosmos upward into the sky, and Sailor Moon somehow knew that Cosmos was now speaking to the rest of the remaining Warriors-Sailor Moon's nine other allies.

She listens as Cosmos speaks, "All existence is on the brink of doom. Ten of you remain-and you are the last hope left to this world. I implore you. Obtain the light that even in a broken world could never fade- the light of the crystals. The crystals embody the strength to face despair. With ten gathered, there is hope yet to save the world. The path to your crystal will be perilous... and different for each and every one of you. But you must believe in and follow your own path. Even if you know not where that path leads..."

* * *

In the desert area near the City of the Dead, Puss in Boots, having witnessed and heard Cosmos's plea, nodded to himself and replied to the Goddess, "Si`. I can handle this; Prey for mercy from-Puss in Boots!"

* * *

On the Tower in Japan, Sora and Manny, both also hearing Cosmos's plea, knew that they had a journey to go on.

Sora places his hands behind his head, saying otmissically, "If we find the Crystals, we'll be able to save the world, right? I'm ready to take on any challenge!"

"I'm not used to this kind of thing, especially with humans, but...I guess there's nothing else to do." Manny shrugged towards the fourteen year old human who was his travelling companion.

* * *

In the Northen Crater, Mickey Mouse and Sakura Avalon, also hearing Cosmos's words, knew what to do, even thought Sakura looked scared.

Mickey turned to the ten year old girl and said bravely and cheerfully, "Don'tcha worry about a thing. I'll be there if anything happens to ya'. If it gets scary, just believe in me!"

Feeling relieved to have a friend around, Sakura smiled, replying, "I'm counting on you."

* * *

At Hollow Bastion, also hearing Cosmos, Rick, Jack, Ash and Pikachu, and Cloud all knew that they had to be prepared, though Ash and Pikachu seem to be the only ones excited about a new adventure and a new challenge.

"We find these crystals, save those close to us and then we beat up Bahamut?" Rick asked, then groaned, "What am I getting myself into?" it was bad enough that he had to fight Mummies, but having to do this? What a nightmare.

Apparently, Jack seemed to agree with him, "You took the words right out of my mouth, mate."

Rick gave him a look and said, "I ain't saying that I'm not gonna run off from a fight unless it gets too much, alright?"

The Pirate held his hands up in defence, pointing out, "Normally I'd use negotiation...but I have a single shot for someone I've been chasing for ten years." referring to his rival who stole his beloved Black Pearl.

"I don't know." Cloud spoke up, causing the others to glance at him, as he continued, "Bahamut, the beast, is leading his forces of disorder- and they're headed straight for us." while he admitted that he was a bit nervous, he had one enemy to get revenge on, and he now held a determinded look on his face, "But I'm ready for whatever comes my way."

Ash punched the air with his fist, the ten year old boy saying in excitement, "The tougher the opponents, the more fired up Pikachu and I get!" with Pikachu mimicking him, "Pika, Pika!"

Cosmos smiled in relief, saying, "I thank you all-" and everywhere where the other warriors are, Cosmos's astral projections vanish.

* * *

After finishing speaking to all warriors, Cosmos, exhausted, speaks to Sailor Moon once again, "Though what remains of this world is on the verge of collapse... I must hold it together until you find your crystals... Forgive me... I want to be with you... But allow me to rest... Then soon..."

Sailor Moon nodded in understanding, now having determination rise inside her, as she said, "Cosmos...we won't let the world be destroyed. I know that you're counting on us, and I'll do whatever it takes to win this fight!"

Relieved, Cosmos then disappears to rest, and Sailor Moon stands up, and she, as well the rest of her allies in other parts of the world, march onward and their quest now begins.

The journey to find their Crystals and end the War once and for all will not be easy, and many challenges lie ahead of our heroes.

* * *

**Now the adventure really begins! Next time, we journey with Cloud as he ventures to find his Crystal while fighting against his greatest enemy of all time.**

**Please don't forget to review before you go.**


	4. Heavy Weighted Burden-Part one

**Author's note: I should've mentioned in the previous chapter, but instead of Manikins, I named the smaller opponents Diminias. Okay, now that's seen to, this chapter follow's Cloud's storyline, much like in the original, but with a few differences.**

**Oh, and warning, this story also has course language(in other words, some bad-mouthed, but not too much).**

**Remember, I own NOTHING!**

* * *

Chapter Two: Heavy Weighted Burden-Destiny Realms VII, Part one.

_Destiny's burden weighs heavily on Cloud's giant sword._

_He travels in search of his crystal_

_together with Jack, Rick, and Ash & Pikachu._

_But his eyes always gaze out to the distance,_

_searching for what awaits at the end of his struggles._

_If he obtains his shimmering crystal,_

_will he be able to cast a light_

_on the shadows hiding within?_

* * *

Near the place that resembled to Port Royal, two villians, Imhotep and Pete, warriors of Chaos(though how in living's name did Pete end up as the Warrior of Chaos and not either the Phantom Blot-wait, bad idea- or Mizerbel, even I don't know), were discussing matters to themselves.

Imhotep, in his human form, spoke in english in his heavy ancient egyptain accent, "What does he know? What is he after?"

"Who cares? He's just another sadist with a god complex...like THAT'S something special!" Pete carelessly shrugged.

The Mummy begged to differ, because he pointed out, "In the previous War, he sought out another warrior of Cosmos whom is now trapped in the realm of sleep in order to gain his memories, and had his nemesis to fight him."

This was news to Pete, as he suttered in shock, "Wha-? What did he do THAT for!?"

"He must have had some ulterior motive. We'd best keep an eye on him..." says the Undead Priest.

* * *

Fighting is one thing, but to continue to fight constantly without a purpose, Cloud was very uncertain, as he stood by himself, thinking. He didn't remember much after coming to this strange world thanks to Cosmos in order to end the War that's been going on and on without stopping.

Come to think of it, the only thing he could remember were his close friends back in his home world, and his enemy whom he once idioled but now hated, the man who burned his childhood hometown, killing his mother, injuring his childhood friend, and nearly destroying the Planet.

That man was Sephiroth.

"Oy, Spiky!" a rum-soaked, Pirate american accent called out, causing Cloud to turn and his companions, one of them being a Pirate named Jack Sparrow who was the one who called him, the other two being a man with a gun named Rick O'Connell and the last one being a ten year old boy named Ash Ketchum with a small companion and best friend named Pikachu, a pokemon, approached him before stopping.

"Any luck on finding a bloodly crystal?" Jack asked, sounding a bit irritated, and, frankly, who'd blame him? This quest was not easy.

Cloud shook his head, "No, nothing..."

Ash placed his hands behind his head in a confused frown, as he muttered, "So, these crystals can save the world, huh? I wonder how we're supposed to find them."

"Pika." Pikachu said in agreement.

"We'd probably have to fight some more...unless there's a chance that we can dig them up-unlikely-"

"Don't know if we should be running into battle without knowing what's going on." Cloud cuts Jack off(much to the Pirate's annoyance as Jack muttered to himself, "I was talking here."), "After all, most people can't win every fight." the blonde man continued.

Ash then just shrugged, "Guess we'd better rest up sometime."

There was a pause, before Jack agreed with a small toothy grin, "There is some truth to that."

"Wait a minute?" Rick spoke up, sounding more irritated, "_'We'_? What _'We'_? I didn't ask or even signed up for all of this." he then turned to Cloud and added, "No offence, Cloud, and I like how you've the sense to think things through."

"You could learn something, Rick." Ash smirked teasingly.

"Look who's bloodly's talking!" Jack pointed out, and all men, except for Cloud who remained stotic, laughed.

Once the guys stopped laughing, Jack admitted, "Maybe we all need some of that sense!" referring to Cloud.

The group then moved on, but Cloud stayed behind a little to think to himself. '_Sense? No, that's not it. I'm just-_' maybe he was scared? He couldn't tell.

Without coming up an answer, Cloud proceeded to follow his comrades in search for his crystal.

* * *

Having made it out of the gate world, Cloud and the others found themselves near the shorelines, knowing that their adventure leads to another gate on the otherside of the ocean, which was not too far away thankfully.

The sad thing was, just as our heroes were about to discuss out to get across, they heard laughter and on the ocean, was a huge Ice berg that acted like a Pirate's ship, and their recent enemy, Captain Gutt the giant Monkey, was laughing with a couple of Diminias on board.

"It's Gutt!" Ash exclaimed, as he and Pikachu prepare for battle. Cloud took out his sword and Rick held a tight grip and a perfect aim with his shotgun.

But Jack, being the man that he was, smirked and said to his comrades, "I'll handle this, mates." much to their confusions.

"What is he doing?" Cloud asked, a bit dumbfounded.

"I don't know." Ash shrugged.

Jack went up to a tall rock and once he was at the same height as the ship, he called out, "Oy, monkey-face!" suddenly holding up a jar of dirt.

Gutt looked down, having ceased his laughter as he stared at Jack who continued while side-walking, "Lookin' for something? Eh-Hey-whoa!" he didn't look where he was going, and suddenly with a yelp of surprise, he tumbled down on the rock towards the ground like a human ferris wheel.

Ash, Pikachu, Rick and even Cloud who normally wasn't a humorous type, cringed at the sight, feeling sorry for their Pirate companion.

As usual, Jack was unharmed, as he held up the jar, "Got it!" then stood up, his grin still on his face, making Gutt even more dumbfounded, and sadly for Cloud, that grin gave him memories of a certain red-haired man about his age named Reno who was with the Turks in his world and held a similiar childish grin.

"Come to do Bahamut the honors and burns us, have ya, you flea-git. Look here what I got!" Jack called out, he then spoke in a sing-song voice, "_~I got a jar dirt, I got a jar of dirt, and guess what's inside it~!_"

Cloud, Ash, Pikachu and Rick could not believe what they were witnessing, as they all glanced at each other, all thinking of the same thing; '_**What in the world made him this crazy?**_'

Even Gutt felt stupid, as he groaned, then shouted, "What does a jar of dirt got to do with anything!?" before deciding to turn to his 'minion's and ordered, "Kill them!"

To his words, about eleven Diminias appeared around the group, as Jack's grin flattered to a scared and faulted frown, while the others got ready to fight.

"Whatever Jack tried to do, it failed miserably." Cloud muttered.

"I was just about to say the exact same thing." Ash admitted.

"I hate these guys." Rick grumbled, referring to the Diminias, "They're just as worse as Mummies."

The fight was then on, and while his companions(including Jack eventually), were in a group fighting, Cloud took on three Diminias on his own. Dodging, clashing and slashing against the enemies, Cloud then leaped into the air and preformed his limited Omistate(or whatever) attack, in single five hits, the enemies were destroyed.

He then went to help out his friends and slashed on that was trying to attack Ash from behind. Ash was amazed as he shouted out, "Whoa! Thanks, Cloud!"

"Let's head over to the gate, now!" Cloud instructed.

Ash, Pikachu and Rick nodded, while Jack pouted, "Oi, I'm the Captain here."

"Who cares?" Rick grumbled to him.

Not wanting to argue, the group then raced towards their next destination, almost leaping into the gate to avoid more Diminias.

Once inside the gate, they now found themselves on the Tower in Japan, high up from the city, and once after checking that the coast is clear, they all sighed in relief that they were okay, for now.

"Is everyone alright?" Cloud asked to his group who all nodded.

"Perfectly fine, mate." Jack replied.

"It would've been better if you didn't go and act like an idiot over a jar of dirt." Rick pointed at to the Pirate.

Jack glared at him, "Hey, I was trying to Negociate, and I haven't even got the chance to say 'Parlay', savvy?"

"Parlay?" Cloud asked in confusion.

"Pirate's code, mate." Jack explained, "Even Pirates are bond by a certain law in privacy."

"Since when did Pirates follow rules?" Rick asked.

This lead to the argument of Rick and Jack, so Cloud decided to stay out of it and went over to Ash and Pikachu who were silent as they witnessed the fight.

"Ash, are you and Pikachu alright?" Cloud asked.

Relieved to be taken out of the stare of the argument, Ash looked up at the blonde-spiky haired man and replied, "Yeah, I'm okay." then admitted, "Man, that was a close one."

"Pikachu, Pika pika." Pikachu nodded in agreement.

After a little while, the two other adults stopped their arguement(which in the sight of Cloud and Ash, it was more like witnessing a couple of five year olds fighting), and the group decided to rest for now.

"Hey, Cloud." Ash spoke up, "How about you and me have an exhibition match some time?" as he looked up at his blonde friend.

Cloud was silent at this comment, then politely replied, "No thanks."

Disappointed, Ash grumbled to himself, then decided to change the subject and asked to the others, "So, can anyone tell me what the Crystals are, anyway?"

"Not a damn clue." Rick shook his head. "Cosmos just told us to find them."

"But what are we- What exactly are we fighting for?" Cloud spoke up, sounding and feeling uncomfortable, causing the others to look at him in confusion.

Jack was the first to ask the blonde young man, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's like Rick said." Cloud began, "Cosmos only said that we had to get the crystals. There's no guarantee that defeating Bahamut or Chaos will bring peace. Nobody knows for sure what's going to happen to the world."

Ash on the other hand said in determination, "We can't just give up now! Aren't the crystals meant to help us?"

Captain Sparrow then just shrugged, "I suppose we don't need too much a reason to fight, do we?"

"I just...need some convincing. I don't want to find myself swept into more battles... without knowing why I'm there." Cloud admitted.

Rick nodded in understanding, "You're not the only one..."

The young swordsman then looked at the others, saying, "Can any of you guys tell me? If there's a good reason to be here fighting, I want to hear it."

The other three males all glanced at each other, then looked back at Cloud, and Rick said, "A reason to fight...I guess I never thought of it that way. I usally just point in head first and kill the bad guy."

"I'm fighting to protect everyone and all of the Pokemon from Giovanni." Ash spoke up, then shrugged and admitted, "But that's just me..."

"Good for you, Ash." Cloud said.

Jack looked a bit uncomfortable, then asked, "Do you mind giving me a some time?" then pointed out, "I'd like to come up with an answer that would convince you. Savvy?"

"Hey, guys. Maybe we should get going." Ash then suggested.

The others agreed, but as they began to move again, Cloud thought to himself about what Jack just told him. "An answer... Hm..."

* * *

**Sorry for the cliff-hanger, if that's what you want to call it, but Cloud's story continues in the next chapter, so don't go away without reviewing.**


	5. Heavy Weighted Burden-Part two

**Author's note: Wow, Cloud's story is taking longer than I thought. It was originally gonna be one character for one chapter, but I guess I have to come up another brain storm.**

**So anyway, here's chapter three and remember, I don't own anything here, except for the Diminias.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Three: Heavy Weighted Burden-Destiny Realms VII, Part two.

After stepping out of the gate and ending up in a forest, Cloud and co. looked around, and Ash stretched his arms out.

"Feels great to have fresh air." Ash said.

"And apparently there aren't any of those Dimini-what's-their-face or Chaos's goons. Shall we?" Jack agreed, then he and Ash and Pikachu moved ahead of Cloud and Rick.

Cloud nodded, "Maybe because we're close to Sanctuary. But stay alert, Ash and J-" he cuts himself off when the other two were ahead already.

Rick shrugged, "Forget it, Cloud. Those two have a lot in common."

"I doubt it." Cloud pointed out, "Ash is always ready to battle, while Jack...well, *scoffs* he tries to run away."

"I've seen worse."

After traversing through the forest and another gate, the group find themselves near the Land Bridge.

Cloud stops near the edge and looks out at the ocean beyond him. Jack then walked up beside him, the pirate looking a bit awkward.

"You know," Jack began, before clearing his throat, and continued, "Cloudly...I've been thinking about why we have to fight. Sadly...it's bloodly hard to put it to words...I'd rather avoid fights and just negociate."

A bit confused at first, Cloud then understood and just nodded, "I see..."

"Althrough, there is one thing I came up with. Convincing or not..." Jack added, before digging into his pockets and pulled out a little dark green box hanging on a string that was fitting to wear around the neck.

"What's that?" Cloud asked as he gazed at the box.

Jack held the box in his hands, "This; My compass..." Jack flipped it open to reveal a compass with an arrow, but the problem was, there was no north, as he continued, "...is unique."

Cloud had noticed the lack of north, then said, "It looks broken to me."

"True enough...but this Compass does not point north." Jack pointed out.

"Then where does it point?" Cloud titled his head a bit to the side.

Jack's lips formed a grin, as he answered, "It points to the thing you want most where-ever you are in the world...maybe that's why I fight sometimes-unless of course there are fights I cannot avoid." his smile faded as he puts away the compass.

It made a bit of sense. Everyone had their own reasons to fight, and Jack just happened to have his. However, Cloud felt that he needed more proof to that.

Crazy or not.

"Jack-will you fight me?" Cloud inquired.

The Pirate looked at him as if the young swordsman had gone a bit crazy, even if Jack's the one who's totally crazy. "Wha?" he asked with a mixture of innocence and dumbfounderment.

"I want to know. I have to know if that compass is really strong enough. Strong enough to keep you fighting." Cloud explained.

"Oi." Jack started to pout, then there was silence. He then realised and remembered that Cloud wasn't a Pirate like he was, and thank Calypso for that.

Finally, Jack shrugged and replied, "At least you're not a Pirate." as he unsheathed his cutlass, getting into a fighting stance.

Cloud responded by unsheathing his Buster Sword, also getting into a fighting stance.

And the fight began, Cloud using his skills against the Pirate who had to dodge out of the way, before slashing at him, but was blocked by the giant sword, the two of them clashing swords back and forth.

Both of them jumped off the ledge and onto a lower one, continuing their fight, twisting and lashing their swords, but neither getting a clear hit on each other.

"Not bad," Cloud commented, "For a Pirate." as he slashed again, but Jack blocked his attack at the last minate.

"I'd say the same about you, mate." Jack's feral grin returned, then dodged out of the way from Cloud's massive sword.

Cloud was then forcing Jack back as they continued to slash and clash at each other, until Jack noticed a vine that once cut it could shoot up back on the main cliff, giving him an idea. Grabbing hold of it, Jack cuts it with his sword and was strung up, much to Cloud's surprise.

But despite this, Cloud leaped from the lower cliff and back onto the main one just as Jack also landed safely, and when he saw Cloud land perfectly, he was dumbfounded, before the two clashed again.

Finally, Cloud, with an almight swing, knocked the cutlass away from Jack who stumbled backwards a little before falling down on his bottom. Then, being the pirate that he was, quickly pulled out his Pistol at Cloud's face, causing the young man to freeze.

Okay, so Cloud had underestimated Jack a little, but still. "You cheated." he muttered.

"Pirate." Jack replied, pointing out the plain obvious thing, before he lowered the pistol and puts it away.

After a few moments, Cloud then offered his hand to Jack who took it, and was pulled up to his feet.

"Not bad at all..." Cloud admitted, sheathing his sword again as well. He had to admit, Jack did put up a good fight. Plus, the entire time, Cloud was reminded of fighting against Reno but in a pirate style.

Jack smiled and said, "Like I said...there are fights I cannot avoid."

"Yeah. But... I can't be like you." Cloud sighed.

"Of course not! Nobody can be the same." Jack pointed out.

Cloud shook his head, "That's not it. I've looked, but I'm still empty-handed. And without a goal, what do you suppose I should do?"

Hearing this made Jack puzzled as he frowned in confusion.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to confuse you." The blonde swordsman apologuised, before turning and walked away, thinking to himself, '_Maybe what I'm looking for... isn't here..._'

* * *

Meanwhile, an a platform that resembled to a Pokemon Stadium, former general Sephiroth and Pirate Captain Barbossa were standing around in silence, until the silver-haired man broke the silence first by gazing at his pirate companion.

"Barbossa... Do you have any memories from before you woke?" asked Sephiroth.

The Pirate in question glanced at him, asking, "...Why do you ask?"

"We often hear that memories can be suppressed. Watching him, I find myself thinking... Perhaps we are born knowing everything, but are only allowed to live after having had that knowledge sealed away." the silver haired warrior explained his theory.

Barbossa didn't know how to answer, and just remained silent, thinking about what Sephiroth just said. Despite being Warriors of Chaos, both of them were gentlemen and hardly ever fought like children or think about silly goals and making a big fuss over it, unlike most of their other fellow allies. Besides, as far as both of them could see, neither liked their allies and found that they both get on so well because they're not total morons, which is why they hang out together more often than the others.

"One more question." Sephiroth spoke again, "When I awoke, I saw a dragon with an unearthly glow. What was that?"

The Pirate glanced at the silver-haired general with a dumbfounded expression and replied, "What the blazes makes you think I would know the answer?"

"Call it a thought." Sephiroth replied, disappointed that he didn't get the answer he would want.

"Ah." Barbossa figured, "Well, I can tell you one thing. As you know, the world has many mysteries to which only the Gods know. You cannot learn everything in your lifetime, unless you can live forever."

Sephiroth smirked, and inquired, "So I gather that you wish to become immortal?"

"Living forever is a nice way to live, but not cursed to do what you are ordered, and I dare say that being a chosen to fight for the gods is a curse." Barbossa replied.

It gave Sephiroth a pause, then he realised that Barbossa had a good point. "We're being treated like puppets, unless the cycle is truly broken."

* * *

Meanwhile, in another gated area, Cloud meet up with his companions and found Rick.

"Cloud. Did the pirate guy give you his answer?" asked Rick.

Cloud nodded, "Yeah. He says that his compass points him to what he wants most. And that he'll keep fighting until he gets it."

The gunsman nodded, "Sounds like Jack, that's for sure."

"He told you?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah, though he didn't want to answer at first. He even said that sometimes he doesn't know what he wants and the Compass spins all around in circles repeatedly." Rick explained.

It gave Cloud a pause, until he muttered, "Sounds so...stupid."

Rick shrugged, "Well, what can you get from Pirates? On the other hand, Jack's not like any other Pirate, that's for sure. He freed slaves from a company he used to work at."

"Really?...I guess the company he worked with was on the bad side." Cloud thought, though he was surprised about the good side Jack has despite being a Pirate. He then looked at Rick and asked, "What about you, O'Connell?"

"I don't think I can give you the kind of answer you're looking for. But maybe there's someone somewhere with an answer. Why not go and look for it?" Rick suggested.

Cloud looked a bit uncomfortable. "But I..."

"You should go, mate." Jack's voice called, as he and Ash and Pikachu walked up to the other two who noticed them.

Cloud blinked in surprise, "You too?"

Ash ostimistically smiled, saying, "We're rooting for you!" with Pikachu nodding in agreement.

"You really don't mind?" Cloud asked.

Jack nodded, "Just one thing. When you find your answer, you come and tell us what it is. Savvy?"

Still a bit surprised, Cloud finally nods, replying, "Got it. That's a promise." then walked away to begin his journey alone, leaving his comrades-no, his friends behind for now to find his answer, the one he's looking for, his reason to fight, the person who can give him the answer he needs.

* * *

After a good five hours of walking and fighting against the Diminias, Cloud eventually arrived at the Pokemon Stadium area, stopping to think.

But he didn't get the chance to think.

"Good to see you, Cloud." a voice not too far from him spoke. Cloud froze. He knew that voice. The deepish, calm and vemon voice that could easily give him nightmares, the one who was the biggest nightmare in his entire life.

The blonde looked around, until he looked up and to his dismay, on the ledge above him, was the familiar tall man with long silver hair, black long leather coat and cat-like green eyes, staring down into his normal blue ones.

Sephiroth.

* * *

**I'm thinking that the next chapter will be the last one of Cloud's Point of View story so we can finally move on to the next character's adventures for the crystal. It's a bit shorter than the previous one, but fights are usually long, so the next battle will be in the next chapter.**

**Keep me informed and review please. My stories depend on it. Oh, and if you wanna check out my other stories, for easier search, go to my profile.**

**See ya later!**


	6. Heavy Weighted Burden-Part threefinal

**Author's note: This is the final chapter of Cloud's point of view adventure, and hopefully I don't mess it up.**

**Remember, I don't own anything here.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Four: Heavy Weighted Burden-Destiny Realms VII, Part three.

"Good to see you, Cloud." a voice not too far from him spoke. Cloud froze. He knew that voice. The deepish, calm and vemon voice that could easily give him nightmares, the one who was the biggest nightmare in his entire life.

The blonde looked around, until he looked up and to his dismay, on the ledge above him, was the familiar tall man with long silver hair, black long leather coat and cat-like green eyes, staring down into his normal blue ones.

"Sephiroth!" Cloud shouted. He was not in the mood to face his arch enemy at the moment, even when Sephiroth forms into a fighting stance, Cloud just stood there, glaring at him.

Sephiroth took notice of this, and questioned, "Why won't you take up your sword?"

"Fighting you...would be meaningless. I'm tired of taking part in pointless battles." Cloud answered.

The silver haired man smirked, relaxing his stance and replied, "Then if you had a reason, you would fight anyone?"

"No!" Cloud shouted back, "All I want is to believe in why I fight."

"Nothing but a puppet." Sephiroth smirked.

"What?"

"Then let me give you a reason."

As soon as he said this, Sephiroth held out his hand and all of the sudden in a dust of magic, a familiar small box appeared floating in his hand. He then said, "A Compass that points to what you want most. How pitiful. To live life hanging on to something this fragile..."

He then threw it to the ground in front of Cloud who widened his eyes in shock. He recongised the box. It was a compass, the same one-

"It's Jack's compass...!" he realized. When he heard Sephiroth chuckle, Cloud's fear of losing his friends started to form, as he looked up at his enemy. "No... What have you done to them!?" he demanded. This couldn't be happening. Not again! He lost enough in his hometown and on the way to Midgar already!

"So now you have your reason." Sephiroth says, "Come after me." before teleporting away.

Cloud just stood there, grunting in anger. He then sighed and picked up Jack's compass, and hanged it around his pants' belt like the Pirate would do.

* * *

He stepped through the gate and back outside in the real world again, but he felt guilt and anger rise inside him. It was his fault that Jack lost his compass to Sephiroth, and Cloud knew, he had to return it to his pirate friend.

As he journeyed onward, fighting the Diminias along the way, which added to his frustration, Cloud finally came across another gate, which he sensed that his enemy was no doubt inside, waiting.

'_Did he steal the compass-Jack's freedom-just to lure me out here?_' Cloud thought to himself, then shook his head and said loudly, "Ash and Rick should have been with him, too. I hope they're alright." he stared at the gate, thinking, '_Sephiroth... I won't let you have your way... I have to end this_.'

He stepped into the gate, into another illusion based on the warriors' home worlds. This time, as Cloud entered, he found himself in a much more familiar place, one where he once fought and defeated Sephiroth before being summoned to this world. The rock platforms floating in a swirling and swifting sea and sky of green lights that flowed like a spirit river.

Cloud realised this was the Northern Crater, the very bottom close to the Lifestream. Just as he expected, Sephiroth was standing there, waiting of him. He stopped and gazed at the man who ruined his life and the lives of many others.

"I knew you'd come. You always do as you're told, don't you?" Sephiroth spoke first.

"What?"

"You look for a reason because you don't want to be swept into a fight...*Hmph* But all you do is look. You do nothing to follow that desire. That is why you are so eager to make someone else's reason your own."

"What's your point?" Cloud demanded.

Sephiroth smiled evilly as he explained, "Your companions could get hurt, yet they'd still have the will to continue their search. But what about you? You're nothing but a puppet that gets swept away, unable to make any decisions on its own."

"You're wrong!" Cloud snapped, "I just-" he cuts himself off, unable to come up with his own answer.

"So," Sephiroth began again, "I'll continue to provide you with a reason- every time you need one."

Cloud shook his head, shouting, "Shut up! I've had enough of being told what to fight for. I came here of my own will!"

The silver haired man begged to differ, "All you've ever wanted was to cling to old memories." as he once again positioned himself into a fighting stance, his seven foot long swordat the ready.

"You're the one who can't let go!" Cloud declared as he drew the Buster Sword, and leaped at him in full speed, slashing and clashing twice, but Sephiroth easily blocks both attempts.

**[One Winged Angel-FFVII(or which ever one you guys like)]** "Sephiroth! It ends here." Cloud shouted as he leaped into the air and tried to slice Sephiroth down, but once again, it was blocked. However, the force of Cloud's attack caused Sephiroth to be knocked through large rock floating in the area and down below to a lower and smaller rock platform.

Cloud, seeing his chance, leaped down, declaring, "Go back to sleep!" and prepared for another strike. But this was proven to be mistake, because, to his surprise and shock, Sephiroth easily lands on his feet and looks up at him, saying, "Accept it."

And with a powerful swing, he blocks Cloud's lastest attack and begins to unleash a fierce barrage against him. Though Clock blocks each swing, he's giving ground as he does so, but it was becoming harder and harder by the minute.

"I am the one who guides you- forever." Sephiroth sneered, and with a powerful swing, he knocks and throws Cloud through the air.

Cloud lands on his side hard, and the Buster Sword clanking heavily against the ground. He was breathing and panting heavily, as he struggled to stand up. Sephiroth was now approaching him slowly.

"If it's despair you want- then I shall provide." Sephiroth suggested.

"What I want most- I'll find myself." Cloud says, getting up, and picks up the Buster Sword again, not willing to go down that easily. He fought against Sephiroth many times before. He was not going to give up now.

Sephiroth scoffed, "You're nothing but a puppet."

"Enough talk." Cloud says, "Let's go. It's not over yet." he once heard Ash say that to an opponent a while ago, and it felt good to say that for once. It gave him more strength than he actually needed.

Accepting Cloud's offer, Sephiroth lunged again, but Cloud managed to block it, before both of them leaped into the air, clashing swords in mid-air, and Cloud dodging and practically running along the Lifestream like a wall before leaping and clashed against Sephiroth again who went higher in the air and let out his limit Meteor attack on one of the platforms.

Though hit by some, Cloud quickly counter attacked and smacked Sephiroth into another rock wall, before going after him again, and as they clashed again, blue lights and powerful hits, before separating and clashed again.

Sephiroth then slashed and threw a large rock at Cloud, who, thinking an idea, leaped upside down and slashed the rock easily in half, making a pathway for himself.

However, the silver-haired man was suddenly there, and Cloud had to quickly avoid from being sliced in half himself and kicked hard into Sephiroth's stomach, causing him to be flown backwards a bit before landing safely on the ground. He then attacked again and this time knocking Cloud into another rock hard.

While getting up, Cloud found himself getting exhausted quickly. He had to finish this soon, or he's history. Sensing Sephiroth behind him, Cloud rolled out of the way in time and blocked more attacks, though it was getting harder and harder.

Suddenly Sephiroth knocked him back again, and Cloud ended up slumped against the wall, before hissing in sharp pain, as his right shoulder was stabbed by the masumae, and Sephiroth stood over him, smirking. Cloud snickered in anger, glaring utter hatred at him.

"Tell me what you cherish most." Sephiroth declared, "Give me the pleasure of taking it away."

As if time froze and he was sent back in time or something, Cloud found himself talking to Sora in a white area, as the fourteen year old boy asked, "Giving already? C'mon, Cloud! I thought you were stronger than that! Riku used to tease me alot about that too, but it gave me strength!"

He then saw Ash, saying to him, "No matter how tough it seems, you should never give up!"

Cloud then saw the rest of his comrades in his mind, telling him to never give up, and that he is stronger than that, and that they are always with him. He then remembered the promise he made to Jack, Ash and Rick earlier. It gave him more strength, enough to pull the sword out of his shoulder and then stand up, causing Sephiroth to leap back.

"I pity you." Cloud muttered, "You just don't get it at all!"

Sephiroth smirked, before rushing towards him again, but Cloud was ready, blocking the attack and both of them were leaping into the air again, as Cloud continued, "There's not a thing I don't cherish!"

He then swung his sword in circles, before it and himself both glowed in a brilliant gold and blue lights, summoning up his final limit attack, much to Sephiroth's shock. Cloud then swiped and slashed through Sephiroth about 20 times, before leaping higher before diving down and finished Sephiroth off in a final attack, causing the man to disappear.

Cloud landed safely on the ground, catching the Buster Sword by the hilt, relieved that the battle was over for now.**[End of One Winged Angel]**

A few moments of silence, suddenly a few feet ahead of him, a small shimmering light appeared, before it fades and formed into what seems to be a Materia, a green materia, but it wasn't like glass. Instead, it held more of a crystal look.

Cloud then realised what it was. "This is it-the crystal."

"It is also what you most despise." Sephiroth's voice spoke.

Looking around, Cloud then noticed Sephiroth teleporting in again, walking up to him, armless. The taller man stops, and says, "Take it, and you will be doomed to further conflicts and never know why."

Despite that it was strange that he was given a warning from the man he hated the most, Cloud decided to accept it, and replied, "So be it, if that's my destiny. I live in my reality, not yours." he glanced at him as he said the second sentence.

"Hmph. Very well. Every time your eyes gaze upon it, remember: You were only able to obtain it with my guidance. And I will continue to pull your strings." smirking as he said this, Sephiroth walks away before teleporting out, disappearing.

Cloud remained silent for a few moments, before stepping up to his Crystal, holding his hand underneath it, and closed his eyes, absorbing it. Opening his eyes again, Cloud replied to the now gone Sephiroth, "I decide my own path."

As he began to walk away to return to Cosmos, his quest now complete, he thought to himself, '_Even if I have my doubts... I have to find my own answer and tell my friends like I promised. Until then, I'll keep fighting_.'

Despite this, what he didn't know, was that his quest was far from over, despite finally gaining his crystal. Soon he was to meet up another person who had similiar doubts like him, except...younger, and more frightened.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Port Royal area, Queen Beryl and Imhotep were speaking about the recent causes Sephiroth made, which even the silver haired man did not know.

"He has lost nothing. Just the opposite. He draws nearer to the truth with each step. He has become a threat to your plan." Beryl stated with a frown on her face.

Imhotep, who was in his decaying form, replied in ancient egyptain, "_**There is no truth in this world. Or to put it another way- The truth is what we make it.**_"

"Imhotep... You would dare rewrite the story of the gods and beasts?" Beryl questioned, since she could understand what the man was saying.

The Mummy chuckled evilly, "_**Indeed. I intend to create a legend all my own.**_"

* * *

_The warrior has vowed to keep fighting-_

_and keep fighting he will, until he can fulfill_

_the promise he made with his companions._

_Etched in destiny, his quest for answers continues on..._

* * *

**Cloud's story is finally finished! Next time, we check on Mickey Mouse's journey for his crystal, as well as learning a lesson about his mind and heart and protecting his companion Sakura along the way.**

**Look out for the next chapter guys, and remember, review before you go.**

**Catch ya' later!**


	7. The Courage of a Mouse part one

**Author's note: Cloud's story is over for now, so next up, is Mickey Mouse's journey!**

**Remember, I don't own anything here.**

**Please enjoy Warrior of Cosmos story number 2!**

* * *

Chapter Five: The Courage of a Mouse part one.

_Mickey Mouse is a humanriod mouse with red shorts,_

_white gloves and big yellow shoes with big round ears._

_His strongest weapon is his wits and mecluliousness._

_But he is also strong and smart, almost having super_

_human strength. It is what allowed him to survive_

_many enemy encounters in spite of his height of a _

_small child._

_Mickey can be gullible and naive, but his heart allowed_

_him to help others and also fight those who hurt his friends._

_In a world that was slowly decaying around them,_

_Mickey traveled with Sakura, a young girl with magical powers,_

_in search of their crystals-_

_with the conviction that his height will lead him to answers_

_about the future..._

* * *

In an area of Port Royal, Mickey Mouse and his travelling companion, Sakura Avalon, stop to take a break while on their journey to find their Crystals after getting the message from Cosmos earlier. They both knew that it was going to be a long journey before they can return to the Sanctuary and save the world by defeating Bahamut, and if they have to, Chaos as well.

"Crystals have the power to break through despair, huh? I wonder what they look like." Mickey thought outloud.

Sakura looked a bit nervous, as she asked. "Do you think we can find them? What if we do find them, but we still can't save the world?"

The humanriod mouse shrugged, "Gods always have a habit of sounding pretentious, don't they? There's no proof that Cosmos is telling the truth, but we don't know that she's wrong, either." he then smiled and added, "Anyway, our only choice is to believe and move forward. Let's start with what we can do."

"You're right." Sakura realised, and smiled as well.

"Standing around here isn't going to give us any answers." Mickey said, "Come on, let's get moving. You don't need to worry. I'm going to figure this all out."

With that, the two companions continued on their journey.

* * *

Mickey and Sakura both stepped out of the gate and into a snowy field, which, while it was freezing cold, neither of them wanted to think about it, as they both had a mission to intend to. They already figured that their other fellow warriors of Cosmos are making their way to find their Crystals, if some of them didn't get theirs already.

"Come on, Sakura. There's no need to be afraid. Everything will be fine as long as we're both together." Mickey announced happily.

Sakura could only nod, "Okay... I'm counting on you."

During their journey, they managed to avoid large enemies as possible and took out the smaller and easier ones, considering how Mickey still had haunted nightmares of escaping a giant, and Sakura was only ten years old and was still young despite that she was a Cardcaptor. They made a good team, though, since Mickey was once a Sorcerer's apprentince, and he mastered his art of magic, and Sakura was a sorceress herself.

They both entered another gate and were now in an area that resembled to Hollow Bastion, and so far, no enemies were around, but Sakura stopped all of the sudden.

"Wait a minute..." Sakura spoke up.

Micked paused his steps and looked at his friend in confusion. "Huh?"

"Something doesn't seem right...I can feel it-up ahead." The young Cardcaptor spoke, feeling at unease.

"Do ya think it's Bahamut's warriors?" asked Mickey.

Sakura shook her head, "I can't tell. It's just a strong presence."

The young humanriod mouse thought deeply, before suggesting, "Welp, then we'll be extra careful. But don't worry, we'll be alright."

"You're right." Sakura nodded, feeling a bit relived, as she then followed Mickey again, adding, "I believe in you; always, Mickey."

Mickey glanced back at his friend, replying, "And I in you, Sakura! We're not gonna lose, I know it!"

"Thanks." Sakura giggled.

* * *

They both stepped out of the gate again, but as they did, something very weird happened as they did. As they moved on, they heard screaming from up ahead as they were now in a cave with lots of platforms. Mickey and Sakura both looked up, and from another tunnel exit above them, were two unfamiliar figures-no, wait, three familiar figures, two people and a feline with a gold charm on his forehead running away in a major panic attack.

What they didn't know was that these three are Ash and Pikachu's normal enemies working for Giovanni-Jessie, James and Meowth-, therefore, Team Rocket.

"Somebody help!" Jessie shrieked, before she lost her footing and slipped, causing James and Meowth to crash into her and they all fell down, screaming comically before crash landing in front of the two Warriors of Cosmos who flinched at the sight, while avoiding being squashed by the new commers.

"Who are they?" Sakura asked, confused.

Mickey scratched his head in thought, before looking at his friend and admitted, "They don't ring any bells to me."

Team Rocket slowly got up, seeing two new good guys, before Meowth clinged onto a surprised Mickey while crying hysterically, "Save us, please!"

"Oh, it's a good thing we found you, new twerp!" Jessie begged as she grabbed hold of a startled Sakura's hands in begging.

James was then pointing a shaking finger back up to where he and his two companions had come from, exclaiming in a high-pitched squeal, "Those zombies keep trying to attack us!"

"Zombies?" Sakura asked, before she and Mickey looked up and gasped, as Diminias appeared, looking identical to their other companions, but were in fact, enemies and were on the side of Chaos and Bahamut.

"Oh no! Diminias again!" Sakura cried out.

Mickey knew he had to act quick, then noticed a pathway that leads to another high cave, then instructed the group with determination, "Hurry, fellas! This way!" pointing at the path.

Team Rocket immediately got up and did as they were told, and Sakura followed, while Mickey chanted a spell, waving his hands, and magical enchanted brooms appeared, marching towards the Diminias and holding them back, before Mickey thanked his magical friends before rushing to follow the others.

Running through the dark tunnel, Team Rocket made it outside but froze as they came across a narrow stone bridge, which was about 1,000 feet high from the ground below. Sakura then accidently bumped into them, giving them no choice but to slowly balance their way across to the other side which was leading down to the ground again via another small tunnel. Sakura and Mickey both did the same thing. Neither of them were willing to look down and wanted to get to safety as carefully yet quickly as possible.

Once they were close enough to the entrance, the villian trio practically ran the rest of the way on fours(hands and feet), looking utterly stupid, but neither one cared. Sakura ran the rest of the way herself, while Mickey paused close to the enterance and quickly enchanted a spell, "_Go away, ya bunch of mence, try and walk through the 100 feet tall fence_!"

At his words, a tall and magical fence appeared on the middle of the bridge, causing the Diminias to comically smack head first into the fence, unable to catch up to their prey, while Mickey, giving them a childish taunt, then raced into the cave to catch up with his friend and the three weird newcommers.

Team Rocket just continued to run, though James and Meowth were getting exhausted already. "Jessie...slow down..." Meowth panted.

"I think we lost those zombies." James wheezed.

The pink-haired woman stopped and turned to her dumb friends, saying, "We haven't got all day, you know. Let's just find a way out of this place."

That's when Sakura and Mickey finally caught up, and stopped themselves. "Excuse me, fellas." Mickey spoke politely first, "But who are ya's?"

Suddenly remembering the new 'twerps', the trio decided to get on with their Motto. "Prepare for trouble, and give us an encore!" Jessie began.

"Make it double, even though you're not who we're looking for!" James added.

"Who are you looking for?" Sakura interrupted, not getting the motto.

This made Team Rocket lose their cool and were confused, as Jessie added softly, "To Protect the world from devesation."

"To unite all people's within our nation." James added.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, what Team Rocket didn't realise, was that they were standing on top of a gyser hole, and a huge blast of water shot up underneath them, and blasted them upwards and through the ceiling, towards the sky, towards a portal back to their world.

"To denounce the evils with truth and love!" Jessie exclaimed.

"To stand our each to the stars above!" James added.

"I'm Jessie!"

"And I'm James!"

"And Meowth, and here we say!" Meowth added.

Then all three of them concluded their short version of the motto, "We're Blasting Away!" and disappeared, as the portal vanished.

Mickey and Sakura just stared up in sheer confusion, looking dumbfounded.

"That was weird." Sakura spoke up eventually.

"It kinda reminds me of when me, Donald and Goofy used to do businesses together in my home world, and things went wrong sometimes." Mickey admitted, though he also had to admit, the strange trio were just as a comic relief as Mickey and his best friends were. _**(Sorry, I had to break the forth wall here.)**_

After a few more minutes, Mickey then shrugged with an awkward smile, saying, "Oh well. Shall we get goin'?"

Sakura nodded with the same awkward smile, "Yeah, that's a good idea."

And so the two companions continued on, not knowing the other challenge that were waiting for them up ahead.

* * *

**Author's note: I remembered how Gilmeish(Or whatever his name is) from FFV making a brief appearence in Dissidia 012 and he had a bit of a comic relief there, so, I decided to add Jessie, James and Meowth briefly in the story, but without Ash and Pikachu knowing.**

**Besides, we had to move from the serious battles to comically battles, right?**

**Please review and tell me what you think so far. I'd really appreciate it. Also, look out for more chapters as Mickey's story continues.**

**Ta-ta!**


	8. The Courage of a Mouse part two

**Author's note: I couldn't just not do this for much longer, and I needed something to do despite my studies. So, I'll continue with this until I can't think any more ideas for this one and continue "Where Are They" when I get more suitable ideas.**

**See, I suck at this kind of thing and sometimes stories that I write aren't that good, and I'm worried that they won't be good in the future.**

**Well, enough about me, let's continue with Mickey's story, and remember, I don't own anything apart from the Diminias here. The original characters belong to Toei(Sailor Moon), CLAMP(Cardcaptor Sakura), Disney(Mickey Mouse and Pirates of the Caribbean), DreamWorks(Shrek and Puss in Boots), 20th Century Fox(Ice Age), Nintendo(Pokemon) and Square Enix(Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy), while Diminias are mine.**

**Again, my apologuises for being stupid, because really, I can be extremely stupid quite a lot.**

* * *

Chapter Six: The Courage of a Mouse part two.

Mickey and Sakura continued on their journey, being careful to avoid strong opponents and looked near and far for their crystals. Though they still had to fight, but thanks to Mickey's wits and trickiness, and Sakura's magical abilities, they seemed okay for now and continued on through out the quest.

Eventually, they arrived in another Gate and have entered a desert that resembled to the City of the Dead, which they only knew about from fellow warrior of Cosmos named Rick O'Connell. As they continued on, they suddenly stopped as they heard a crazy laughter, and the next thing the two of them knew, a giant monkey about the same height as a mammoth swung down from a hill and landed in front of them, startling the two warriors of Cosmos.

They immediately knew that this Monkey was one of the warriors of Chaos.

"Lackys of Cosmos, I presume?" Captain Gutt asked with an evil grin.

Mickey flinched a little, but he had to be brave, so he asked in a brave tone, "What do you want?"

The giant monkey cackled, "I come out to kill some time and what do I find? But a little girl and a mouse." referring to Sakura and Mickey who both just stood there, knowing that this guy was a tough opponent. Mickey also knew that he couldn't protect Sakura if he fought against the chimpanzee at the same time. Then he had an idea.

So, he started to act innocent and asked, "Gee...uh...can ya let us go?"

"Eh?" Gutt looked puzzled at the mouse's 'helplessness'.

"Gosh, none of us can fight against your strength." Mickey explained, "We're just not worth your time, sir. I think you'd be much better off finding a stronger opponent to fight." then he figured, "Unless you're the cowardly type who only likes to bully anybody around..."

Gutt scratched his chin in thought, then he figured that Mickey was right. Smaller opponents were just too easy to deal with, and plus, he had a bigger opponent to worry about, not to mention that he lost track of four other warriors of Cosmos earlier, since the human-pirate warrior acted like an idiot over a jar of dirt. Even the pirate's companions were dumbfounded at the way he acted.

Finally, the monkey-pirate replied, "You have a good point, pip-squeak. I suppose there is no point in sending harmless insects to the void." then he added with a grin, "Fine. I will let you go. But keep this in mind, little worm. The crystals shun the unworthy hands of those without valor." which caught Mickey off-guard at this.

With that, Gutt then leaped up high and then once he was on the higher cliff he was on earlier, just walked away.

After a few moments of silence, Mickey then just shrugged and said, "Gosh, that was easy. It was the only thing I could come up with."

"But...wasn't it a bit strange?" Sakura asked, still nervous.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Mickey asked after seeing the doubted look on his friend's face.

"It seemed like he let us go on purpose. He sort of even gave you advice when you wouldn't fight him..." said the young cardcaptor.

"You mean the '_those without valor_' line? Fighting against someone you can't beat isn't a sign of valor. It's simply being reckless!" Mickey ponited out bravely.

That was a good point. Sakura suddenly felt ashamed for jumping to concludsions like she did, and she replied to her shorter friend, "I'm sorry. I just-" she cuts herself off, not certain if she wanted to continue.

Mickey knew this, because he added, "Then I'll prove it to you by getting the crystal. That'll show I'm not 'without valor.' Let's go. Do you still feel the presence?"

After a moment, Sakura nodded, answering, "It's up ahead."

"Right." Mickey nodded, and he and Sakura continued on, and stepped out of the gate once more.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the area of Port Royal, Gutt was just meeting up with Eli Moon who had witnessed the entire thing in the City of the Dead, and despite Eli being the youngest, he wasn't one to be underestimated.

"The female brat awakens to the light." said Gutt. "Your plans won't do you anything, kid."

Eli gave him a smile, "Won't do a thing? Her powers are absolute."

The big monkey begged to differ. "She was just a naive and gullibe little girl who fails to see truth. Not anymore. Even you must be aware that she acts on her own will now."

"Your point?"

"Just give up on it. She will never join Chaos or Bahamut. She is sided with Cosmos now." and with that, Gutt just walked away.

Eli stayed behind, then smiled further and said to himself, "That is where you're wrong. Her powers will soon be mine, then I'll turn my into my original self."

* * *

Outside of the gate and now in a field, Mickey and Sakura combined their powers against a bunch of Diminias, Mickey casting his magician form and using magical element cards while Sakura using her Star-Cards which made a good efforts and with that, the two continued on and entered around gate which resembled to the Land bridge and continued on.

Both of them though are unaware of Eli and Pete watching them high up from another cliff above them, eying on Sakura only while ignoring Mickey.

"Why not just break the girl now? It would'a been easy." Pete asked.

Eli smirked, "I want to see her powers. It could be rather entertaining." he then begins to laugh, to which his laughter is echoed around the canyon now.

Down below, Sakura and Mickey both froze and gasped as they heard laughter all around them, but when they looked around, they were all alone, in a complete empty landmark. Sakura looked scared, as she asked, "Wh-what was that?"

Mickey lets out a nervous chuckle, then suggested, "Maybe it was just the wind." shrugging. He didn't want to admit that someone was near by but couldn't be seen at the moment, and that he was a bit scared. He then said, "I suggest we get goin'."

"I agree on that one." Sakura readily agreed, then the two of them raced out of the gate world and back in the real world, before continuing their journey.

* * *

Traversing through another gate which now is an area of the ruins of the Moon Kingdom, Mickey and Sakura looked around in wonder, before stopping for a short break. Sakura on the other hand, could still sense something near by.

"It's here. Something powerful is close by." said Sakura.

Mickey looked around, "Hmm...I don't see anything unusual. I'll just take a look and-"

Suddenly out of nowhere, two Diminias appeared, much to the shock of the two warriors of Cosmos. Just as Mickey was about to prepare to fight, the enemy dashed past him, and grabbed hold of Sakura who screamed, and by the time Mickey turned around, it was too late. The Diminias then vanished with Sakura without a trace.

"Sakura!?" Mickey cried out in shock, before he heard a familiar laughter behind him, and when he turned, he already became angry as he recongised the large and tall fat humanriod cat with white gloves, a blue sleeveless suit that looked like a plummers suit and blue t-shirt.

Pete.

"I didn't think this was easy as pie!" said Pete the cat.

Mickey scowled angerily, as he demanded, "So it was you!? Why you no good Pete!" as he hated this guy so much since his arch enemy has been causing endless trouble for as long as the young mouse could remember.

Pete frowned and said, "Stay outta my way, Mouse! I'm taking this girl to a guy who's with me, see!"

"What are you gonna do to Sakura?" Mickey demanded.

"None of your business!" said Pete, before he looked around and shouted, "Diminia squad, round up!"

As expected, three Diminias appeared, but Mickey was ready this time. He summoned up his Sorcerer form and got ready to battle. He dodged the Diminias attacks and bounced onto their heads three times like he would to enemies in the Castle of illusion and most of his other adventures back in his home world, throwing rocks at the enemies which did major damage.

These things weren't clever, so Mickey casted a fire-ball spell and threw three fire-balls at the enemies, destroying them as a result. Just then he thought the fight was over, Pete rushed forward to attack, but Mickey dodged while ending up back into his normal form, and the two glared at each other.

Pete then laughed, "Nobody can defeat the mighty Pete! Especially '_Mickey Mouse_'." he mocked.

"Let Sakura go!" Mickey commanded.

"You're such a dolt, Mouse. You don't even realise who was it that caused the brat to be unguarded." said Pete.

"What?" asked Mickey.

"Who was a moron who chose not to comfort the girl, but to use his head instead? Who was the one who brought the unwilling kid here?" Pete challenged with an evil grin.

As Pete was saying this, Mickey slowly realized that it was true. He hadn't payed attention in trying to cheer his friend up and only focused on trying to find the crystal and getting them out of trouble, not to mention trying to keep Sakura safe. Now he failed in protecting her.

"But I-" Mickey began to protest to defend himself, but never got the chance.

"Face it, Mickey." Pete interrupted darkly, "The girl knew in her heart all along. That is why she was so reluctant! You have only yourself to blame for this. Your own wittiness got the best of you. You're just too small to rescue the girl!"

With that, the large cat teleports away. Mickey just stood there, feeling guilty for his own silly actions and looked at the ground, looking like he was about to cry, knowing that it was his own fault that his friend was in danger.

He could only matter her name, "Sakura..." before he ran off in tears and made an escape from the Moon Kingdom area and out of the gate. He continued to run until he entered another gate which was the area of the Pokemon Stadium before stopping, and was still lost in his thoughts, doing his best not the cry like a helpless child.

Suddenly, beside him, was a shimmer of light, and as it faded, Mickey's eyes widened as he saw who was standing next to him in an glittering ghostly image, the beautiful human woman who told him and his friend and fellow warriors to find the crystals, defeat Chaos and Bahamut and save the world.

Cosmos.

* * *

**I'll be posting two chapters in this story here today because I want to finish Mickey's story before I move on to the next Warrior of Cosmos' tale.**

**Please review and tell me what you think so far, I'd really appreciate it, guys. ;)**


	9. The Courage of a Mouse part threefinal

**Author's note: Here's the final part of Mickey's current journey and fair warning, I think this one will end up being shorter than the previous chapters, since I suck at coming up with ideas and ect.**

**I'll tell you who's next in the ending note once this chapter's done.**

**Enjoy reading and remember, I only own Diminias in this story. Everything else here I don't own belong to Toei, DreamWorks, CLAMP, Disney, Nintendo, 20th Century Fox and Square Enix.**

**Let's go as the final chapter of our favorite mouse begins.**

* * *

Chapter Seven: The Courage of a Mouse part three/final.

Mickey's eyes widened as he saw who was standing next to him in an glittering ghostly image, the beautiful human woman who told him and his friend and fellow warriors to find the crystals, defeat Chaos and Bahamut and save the world.

"Oh my gosh! Cosmos!" he exclaimed, surprised to see the Goddess of Light and Harmony close to him, even if this was only an image of the goddess herself.

Cosmos nodded, before saying, "I felt the fear in Sakura's heart. She is in pain. Pete has taken hold of her."

Crushed by these words, Mickey looked away in guilt, muttering, "It's all my fault."

"Yes." Cosmos nodded, but wasn't angry. "Because you were overconfident of your powers."

"Cosmos," Mickey began, turning towards the beautiful goddess, "I wanna save Sakura. Do ya know a way that she can be rescued?"

The woman nodded, and answered, "You must defeat Pete."

If Mickey was expecting an answer, this wasn't what he had in mind. "Gee, he's smarter than I am..." he admitted, before he realised something, and exclaimed, "Wait! The Crystal! I can save Sakura if I can get my Crystal! It has the power to save the world, right? Then I won't have to fight anybody! Please, just tell me where I should go find the crystal!"

"Avoiding conflict is certainly a choice. Few would say it is wrong. But is that truly what is in your heart?" Cosmos replied and questioned.

"What's in my heart...?" asked the young mouse.

"The crystal lights the way to what you seek. It is yours if you look inside your heart and follow what is most important to you." Cosmos explained. She then looked at Mickey in saddness and said, "I'm afraid that is all I can tell you."

With that, the Goddess vanishes and the light that imaged her disappeared, and Mickey was alone again...well, not completely alone.

"Such a shame." another voice spoke behind him.

Mickey turned around and saw a pirate, about in his forties, his clothes black and navy blue, with a feathered hat and dirty-blonde hair and scarrgly beard, but while looked dangerous seemed safe for now, but Mickey knew he couldn't let his guard down. He somehow knew that this was Captain Barbossa.

"One of Bahamut's goons, huh?" Mickey asked, glaring at the warrior of Chaos.

"Sakura was the girl's name?" Barbossa questioned, before stating wisely, "Curses are the worst thing anyone would have. Your friend is placed under a curse by your own nemise. Unless he is defeated, Sakura will only live to fight for him."

Despite being shocked at the news, Mickey remained supicious, as he asked, "And you're telling this because...?"

The pirate looked at him and explained, "When at last her strength fails her, she will fall to some faceless foe. You cannot defeat Pete. You'd show wisdom in choosing to avoid him. Why do you hesitate? You do not trust what your mind knows to be true?"

Mickey was speechless. For a warrior of chaos, the pirate was speaking words Cosmos said to him earlier, which, Mickey had to admit, was very strange considering how both of them were enemies. Then again, he learned that not every bad guy are evil in the heart, but were simply following orders until the time was right for them to look into the right path.

Barbossa then added, "If not to reason, then listen to your heart."

With that, the Pirate teleported away, leaving Mickey confused. Then he realised that, even if he liked it or not, Cosmos and Barbossa were both right. He had to listen to what he wanted to do, and be brave. It wasn't his mind that got him to rescue others in the past and defeat tough enemies before, but his heart, which pounded like a proud lion, despite his body thinking otherwise, but the body listened to him, and he listened to his heart.

Nodding, Mickey said to himself with determination, "I know what I gotta do!" slapping his balled fist into his opened palm, before marching off on a serious rescue mission. Sakura was his friend and he wasn't going to fail her again.

* * *

In the area that resembled to the Castle of illusions, Pete stood over the unconscious form of Sakura who just layed on the floor, not waking up yet, and he was getting seriously annoyed with the girl's form.

"D'ooooh! Unconscious already?" Pete grumbled, "I knew this brat would be a waste of time!"

Suddenly he heard a weird sound of a mixture of brooms and marching? He turned and blinked in confusion and to his shock, enchanted brooms marched up to him, looking angry despite being smaller than him. They surrounded him and with ease, they lifted him up in the air, despite his protests, which were, "What? Hey, let go! Let go! Nonono! Let go! Hey, easy! Ow!"

"Thanks, fellas! A real big help!" a familiar voice spoke up.

Blinking, Pete looked and to his horror, Mickey and a couple of enchanted brooms had managed to Sakura's unconscious form away and now the girl was resting against a wall far away from Pete who then knocks away the rest of the brooms, but landed on the ground hard, before he stood up and glared at his enemy.

"YOU!?" Pete growled at Mickey who now stands protectively in front of Sakura, and said, "I won't let you hurt any more of my friends!"

Pete wasn't impressed. "Yeah, yeah. Enjoy your small victory while you can. 'Cause when I'm through with ya, nobody will ever KNOW you were here!"

"I was foolish not to listen to my heart." Mickey stated, "Pete, I'll protect everyone as best as I can! That's what's important to me! Don't get me wrong-I still won't fight against anyone I can't beat. But I've decided in my heart to fight. That's why I'm going to beat you!"

"Gimme a break! You won't beat me!" Pete declared, before he teleported away.

**[Rowdy Rumble-Kingdom Hearts 2]**Mickey quickly looked around, before noticing Pete approaching him from the stairs from the castle of illusion, but the mouse then quickly leaped into the air and bounced onto the startled Pete's head before jumping out of the way from Pete's smack attack. The two glared at each other, before continuing their fight.

"Get out of my way!" Pete exclaimed, but was smacked in the face by a box Mickey magically created in his magician form, before countering back by grabbing him, but Mickey escaped and created a snow sledar and expected Pete to do the same, which was right and the comically raced each other all over the area, neither willing to lose the match and continued on fighting.

Pete's sledar then broke, causing him to jump onto Mickey's and the two continued fighting, first with Mickey lifting him up, then the two facing a dance off, then Mickey dressing up as Santa Claus and whipping at Pete who was dressed as a reindeer, then Mickey tied Pete up and drilled him with a dentest tool, before wrestling again, then Mickey leaped out of the way as Pete ran over the edge of the sledar, before the progress were repeated and Mickey just jumped off, before looking around incase his enemy attacked again.

Then he thought of another idea and climbed up onto a balcony, and Mickey waited as Pete followed him and growled. **[Pause Rowdy Rumble]** Just as Pete was about to say something, Mickey smiled and pulled out a camera, saying, "Hold it, I'll take your picture."

Unexpecting this, though seemed delighted, Pete smiled, "Oh...okay." then stood proudly, before Mickey instructed, "Take a step back." which Pete did, but Mickey added, "Little further." which Pete did, but unexpectly, a boxing glove came out of the lenses and punched Pete off the balcony comically as he fell.

"Say '_Going_ _down_'!" Mickey called as he took a picture of Pete's stupid crash-landing form.

**[Resume Rowdy Rumble]**Mickey then leaped down and as Pete got up, the two of them continued on their battle, with comical results, with Mickey ending up winning so far since he was determinded to save Sakura and find his crystal, and Pete ending up losing because, despite that size difference, he underestimated his short enemy who was just as smart as he was.

Finally, Mickey comes up with an idea that will defeat his arch enemy once and for all, as he ties a rope around a tree, making the famous rope trap, and as he dodged out of the way, Pete fell for it, as his foot got caught by it and he was shot up right into the air, yelling comically.

"Goin' up!" Mickey laughed as he waved a good bye to his enemy.

Pete on the other hand, looked down and yelled down, "You'll pay for this, Mickey Mouse!" before he disappeared into the sky(Team Rocket style).**[End of Rowdy Rumble]**

Once he knew that Pete's dealt with for now, Mickey immediately rushed back to Sakura's unconscious form to see if she was alright. "Sakura! Are you alright?"

"She's merely asleep." Barbossa says as he approached the two warriors of Cosmos, adding, "Her powers have not yet fully awakened and has drained her mental energy, but is still alive."

Mickey glared at the pirate once he saw him coming and said, "You again...you're not gonna go anywhere near Sakura, pal!"

But Barbossa just stood there, smiling, "I admire your resolve. A heart such as yours has no right to become a Pirate. You should protect her."

"What?" Mickey asked, puzzled, but still keeping his guard up.

"She fears to be magical. You must be her shield, her pillar of support." says Barbossa.

Mickey crossed his arms and pointed out, "I don't need a Pirate to tell me something I already know!"

The Pirate captain shrugged, "I suppose not. You know the path that lies before you. And the crystal lights the way to that which you seek."

As if magically drawn from the pirates words, in front of Mickey, a light shined before dimming and glittering an object that resembled to his own head, which including the mouse ears, and it held a glass look. Mickey suddenly realised what it was and his eyes widened in disbelief. "This is the crystal..."

He held out his hands underneath the glittering crystal, letting it absorb into his body, his search for his own crystal having come to an end, but he knew that the journey was far from over. Once this was done, he turned to look at Barbossa again, but to his surprise and confusion, the pirate was gone. Mickey scratched his head in confusion, wondering if Barbossa was up to something or not.

"Hmm, strange warrior of Chaos." Mickey thought to himself. He expected that all warriors of Chaos to be cruel, just like Chaos and Bahamut.

Just then, he heard a soft groan and when Mickey looked, to his relief, Sakura was waking up, and she seemed tired and puzzled.

"Where are we...?" she asked tiredly, as Mickey approached her and smiled softly.

"Sakura...don't worry, everything is alright. I'll be right here, so you can rest." Mickey said and advised.

Relieved and sleepy, Sakura dozed off into a peaceful slumber, as Mickey sat down next to his friend, whispering, "Because I'm your friend, and I'll protect you." and as long as he lived, he will continue to protect her. That he promised himself this. He also promised himself not to mention anything about what happened to her so that she wouldn't feel scared anymore.

With this resolve, Mickey's crystal quest was over, but the real journey lies ahead of him and his other companions and now he will travel to help Sakura find her own crystal.

* * *

Meanwhile, Eli walked by himself before witnessing Pete crash landing comically into the ground, making a ditch and was half-conscious, seeing stars circle around his head. Eli shook his own head in disappointment at the pathetic sight.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted that big lump of fool. What made Bahamut chose him as his warrior among us is beyond me." He thought to himself. "No matter. Next time, I'll handle her myself."

_The light and height has banished the darkness and misjudgement,_

_and a momentary calm has returned to the world._

_The crystal shines like the light of dawn_

_and softly envelops the pair's peaceful slumber._

* * *

**Mickey's story is now over! Next time, we cross travels with Cardcaptor Sakura, and the two will meet up with another Warrior of Cosmos who just gained his own Crystal himself.**

**Okay, I underestimated myself and this chapter is probably a bit longer than the last one, but no matter.**

**Look out for Sakura's journey in the next chapter!**

**Don't forget to review and tell me what you guys think.**

**Ciao!**


	10. The Power of the Stars-part one

**Author's note: Leaving behind Mickey's story and going straight to Sakura's story now. This story is closely linked to the two previous stories, just like in the original Dissidia Final Fantasy game as you guys know.**

**Like I said, this is Dissidia with a major twist.**

**Remember, I don't own anything except for Diminias.**

**Now let Warrior of Cosmos story three begin!**

* * *

Chapter Eight: The Power of the Stars-part one.

_Sakura possesses magical powers_

_and cards created by her precessor; Clow Reed._

_She travels in search of her crystal_

_together with a friend known as Mickey Mouse._

_He has already obtained his crystal,_

_but she has no memory of when that happened._

_Mickey has spoken little since she woke from slumber._

_The truth has yet to be revealed-_

_much like the powerful magic_

_that lies dormant inside Sakura._

* * *

It's been a few hours since Mickey defeated Pete, but Sakura was unaware of what happened to her. As a Cardcaptor, she was chosen by the deceased powerful sorcerer named Clow Reed who, a long time ago, created powerful cards known as the Clow Cards, which Sakura was chosen as his successor before her birth and now, with the power of her own stars, she transformed the cards into her own star cards, even if her magic was still limited and she had yet to learn the truth about the events that nearly costed her freedom and her life.

As they were back in the area of Port Royal, Sakura was feeling a bit more scared than she felt earlier, because the last thing she remembered was being knocked out unconscious by the Diminias and she figured that Mickey had saved her life while gaining his crystal at the same time.

"Something bothering you?" Mickey asked as he noticed Sakura's unsettled look.

The young girl looked at her companion and replied, "The winds stopped. Before, I could feel the pressence of the enemies, and our friends felt close and warm. But now...it's gone cold and distant. This has never happened before..." she trailled off, before saying with a fake assuring smile, "But don't worry about me! I feel fine, so-"

"I'll protect you." Mickey said suddenly.

When Sakura looked at him in confusion, Mickey continued, "No matter what happened, I'll always protect you, Sakura. I promise you that."

Sakura smiled at her friend's braveness, and replied, "Thank you, Mickey. You've changed a little, but you're still that sweet and adorable mouse I've made friends with."

The young mouse blushed as he placed his hands behind his back, looking sheepish, "Aw...Gosh, Sakura. You know that we're all together, because we're pals!"

"Yeah." Sakura nodded.

"Come on, we should get going." Mickey suggested.

" 'Kay." Sakura nodded, and as the two began to walk again to continue the journey which now she just needs to find her crystal before heading back to Cosmos, Sakura thought to herself, 'Ever since I woke up, it feels like I've forgotten something important. But I can't remember what it could have been. Or why I was asleep... But I know it will come back to me. And maybe then, I can find the way to the crystal...'

* * *

Exiting the gate and into a beachside, the two companions continue on their journey, fighting more Diminias and doing their best to avoid powerful ones. Along the way, Sakura noticed that Mickey has gotten more braver and more determinded ever since he saved her life and gained his crystal. As she wondered about this, the two companions entered another gate, which lead them to another part of the Pokemon Stadium once again, going through the Hall of Fame.

Sakura then stopped and muttered, "I wanted to thank you." causing Mickey to stop and glance at her, muttering, "Huh?"

"For cheering me up back there." Sakura explained. "To be honest, I was getting scared. It seems like I've been getting nowhere while everyone else is making strides. It frustrates me that I still don't know where to go. I wonder if things will change once I find the crystal."

Mickey knew what his friend was talking about and shrugged, "Not really." then held out his right hand and summoned his crystal which floated above his palm, as he explained, "I got mine because things changed. Someone once told me- '_The crystal lights the way to what you seek_.' So all you have to do is follow the strongest feeling inside you." before he de-summoned it back into his body.

"The strongest feeling..." Sakura frowned, "I don't think I feel anything."

"Sakura..."

Sakura politely cuts Mickey off, "But I have to keep at it... and work hard, just like you did. As long as I never give up and keep going forward, someday-"

It was Mickey's turn to politely cut his friend off, "You're going to find it. I have a knack of knowing these things."

At this, the ten year old girl giggled, and replied, "I'm counting on you." and with that, the two heroes continued, stepping out of the gate and back into the real world.

After a while, Sakura then asked, "Hey, remember those three weird group that we encountered earlier?"

"Who? Jessie, James and Meowth?" Mickey replied.

Sakura nodded, "Sure seemed weird to see people like them, and I don't think they were warriors of Cosmos or Chaos."

Mickey crossed his arms in a confused thought, then said, "Well, the only explaination I can come up with is that they must've accidently stumbled into a portal to this world or somethin'."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing too." Sakura agreed.

Suddenly the duo heard a spooky sound, and both of them flinched, since they were near a spooky forest, and Sakura and Mickey both looked around, starting to get nervous, and maybe a bit freaked out. Sakura ended up hugging herself in fear, moving closer to Mickey who's legs began shaking despite being a warrior of Cosmos.

"W-what was that?" Sakura asked, whimpering a little. Despite her position as a Cardcaptor, she still had a terrible fear of ghosts.

Instead of answering his friend, Mickey tried to call out who or whatever was creeping them out, nervously calling out, "Uh, h-h-hello?"

It was getting more and more creepy by the minute, and the two frightened warriors of Cosmos gulped fearfully, still looking around to find the source of the noise, despite being so freaked out that they wanted to make a serious run for it out of the spooky forest. Even though they can fight against Diminias and Warriors of Chaos, ghosts were a completely different story for both of them.

When they looked behind them, their fear increased, as from the darkness of the trees, a figure was slowly emerging, and walking towards them, and the next thing Sakura and Mickey saw, were cat-like eyes glowing, a figure of a man in a leather coat, so dark that one would mistaken him for a ghost.

And that's what Sakura and Mickey ended up doing.

So freaked out, both of them screamed loudly and ran away as fast as they could in fear, running from the 'ghost' and out of the forest and into another gate blindily, unaware that the 'ghost' turns out to be a man with long silver hair and a seven-foot long sword, having stepped into the sunlight, and witnessed the allies of his nemsis run away in fear, and he wasn't impressed.

"Hmph. Running away as if they'd seen a ghost." said Sephiroth, having just rested from his battle against Cloud earlier. He wasn't a believer in ghosts, since it was a waste of time to listen to such silly stories...at least in his case.

* * *

Having re-entered the ruins of the Moon Kingdom, Sakura and Mickey were panting in relief and fear, still freaked out in seeing a terrible ghost.

"I saw him! I saw the ghost!" Sakura exclaimed.

"G-Gosh, he was so tall and his cat eyes were glowing and were like a cherister cat!" Mickey agreed. Despite having to cope with Pete and having had a good bond with Minnie's kitten Figaro back at home, Mickey had a terrible fear of giant cats and always feared of getting eaten by one.

Sakura groaned, "And just when I thought the warriors of Chaos and the Diminias were bad enough in this world, I was kinda hoping that we wouldn't have to cope with ghosts either."

Mickey, once calming down a little, pointed out, "I know that this sounds silly, but we're Warriors of Cosmos, and we have to do what we have to do."

"Yeah, well, that's different. We were sent here to fight against Chaos and the Diminias." Sakura pointed out, "Ghosts just appear out of nowhere and scare you."

An awkward pause.

"Haha...yeah, good point." Mickey eventually replied.

After another moment, the two of them settled down after the scare from encountering a ghost, and were about to move on, but never got the chance, as in front of them, teleported a boy about Sakura's age, in dark robes and glasses, one that Sakura immediately recongised and she was shocked to see the boy again.

Eli Moon.

"Sakura; I'm impressed. Your powers are growing stronger." Eli smirked.

"Eli! What are you doing?" asked Sakura.

The boy explained, "I wanted to see how strong you were. You were probably better off serving Bahamut."

"What do you mean?" the girl asked.

"So you don't remember? Then allow me to refresh your memory. You used your powers to hurt your precious-"

Mickey immediately cuts the boy off, "Eli! No!" not wanting to have Sakura remember the situation that Pete kidnapped her earlier.

Too bad that he wouldn't get his wish. "Oh? So you were the one who tried to save her from your own nemises." said Eli, causing Mickey to grunt in anger.

"Friends forever? Well done. But lets see if you can understand that your 'friends' won't always be there to save you." Eli continued.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock as she realised the reason why she couldn't remember a while ago, how she woke up to find Mickey protecting her, and how he got his crystal so soon.

"You mean...?" Sakura trailled off, unable to finish.

"You were kidnapped and used as a tool!" Eli finished for the girl. "You can only be a Master of your Cards if you can trust them with your powers. Do not think that once you passed the Final Judgement that you are made 'Master', and your powers are not fully controlled."

Sakura shook her head, "You're lying!"

Eli laughed, "Then perhapes I should prove it to you!" and as soon as he said this, he casted a magic spell and fired small blast at Mickey and Sakura that produces several small explosions around them. Sakura ended up summoning the shield card to protect both herself and her friend.

"You and I are the same, Sakura. We should join forces." Eli suggested.

Before Sakura could say anything, Mickey, now furious, quickly transformed into his sorcerer's form and magically chanted a spell of his own and fired several water-strikes at Eli who saw this and floated away just in time, now glaring at the mouse who had defeated his own opponent earlier.

"What!?" Eli exclaimed.

Mickey glared at him, while saying, "I'll take you on!" before saying to his friend, "Sakura, run!"

"But-!" Sakura tried to protest, but never got the chance.

"Don't get in my way!" Eli growled as he casted another spell and in a bright flash and light and exclaiming, the light faded, but when Sakura looked again, she gasped, as both Eli and Mickey were nowhere in sight.

They were gone.

"No!" Sakura run up before stopping, and thought. "Where did you go? I have to find him. But I..."

Sakura didn't know what to do. Without Mickey, or anyone for that matter...she was lost and all alone, unable to do anything...except try and rescue her friend, just as he risked his life to save her earlier.

But how?

* * *

**Ugh! Cliff-hanger! Oh well, can't be helped.**

**Please review, tell me what you think, and watch out for the next chapter of Sakura's adventures for her crystal and her courage.**


	11. The Power of the Stars-part two

**Author's note: Sorry that I couldn't post this sooner. Internet and computer problems. I'm just glad that my things were still there when I wanted to post the ninth chapter of this story.**

**Okay, let's continue on, shall we?**

**Remember, I only own Diminias. Everything else belongs to Toei, Disney, DreamWorks, 20th Century Fox, CLAMP, Nintendo, and Square Enix.**

* * *

Chapter Nine: The Power of the Stars-part two.

Having landed back where Mickey defeated Pete earlier, the young mouse glared at Eli who looked at him in an angered frown, not very pleased that this Warrior of Cosmos interrupted his plans to take control of Sakura.

"You insolant fool!" Eli cursed.

"What are YOU trying to do?" Mickey demanded. "Why are you so obssessed with Sakura?"

The boy shook his head as if what the opponent said before him was the saddest thing in the world, as he explained, "It's against the cycle for one to interfre with another's true opponent. You should know better by now..."

This took Mickey by confusion, as he asked, "Interfere?"

* * *

In the meantime, Sakura was still by herself, trying to figure out how to find Mickey, but so far, she had no luck. She was stuck fighting against the Diminias all by herself, and she had to relay on her StarCards, which was proving to be a bit difficult, considering that she was alone and her only companion had been kidnapped by her enemy who knew about the situation right from the beginning.

After a while, she stepped into another gate and was now in an area which, unknown to her, resembled to the Planet's Core of the Lifestream.

'I managed to defeat them, but...' she thought as she managed to defeat the Diminias, but was now shaken as she recalled what Eli said to her earlier.

"_You were kidnapped and used as a tool! You can only be a Master of your Cards if you can trust them with your powers. Do not thinkg that once you passed the Final Judgement that you are made 'Master', and your powers are not fully controlled._"

The young girl shook her head violently, saying to herself, "I never wanted to fight to begin with...but-"

Before she could finish her sentence, a blast of magic suddenly appeared out of nowhere and before Sakura knew it, she was knocked a few feet away before landing on the ground hard. Groaning, she slowly stood up as she heard an evil laughter. Sakura looked up and saw a decaying Mummy approach her, and Sakura realised that this Mummy was another warrior of Chaos.

"Who-" Sakura cuts herself off.

Imhotep laughed, as he spoke in ancient egyptain, "_**You are in no position of protecting. Your only fate is to join the darkness.**_"

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked, not understanding a word the monster said, since to her, it sounded more like an old langauge-in other words, gibberish. Just then, she and Imhotep both looked up as they heard someone approach from a ledge high up, and saw a young man with blonde spiky hair, a SOLDIER 1st Class uniform with only one shoulder pad, and a large sword strapped on his back, and from the looks of things, his blue glowing eyes were glaring at the warrior of chaos.

"What's going on?" asked Sakura.

Imhotep laughed as he recongised the man as Cloud Strife-Sephiroth's enemy. "What's this? Another who is meant to join the darkness, come to save another?" this time Imhotep spoke in english.

This made Cloud angry, as he drew out the Buster Sword, ready to fight the enemy and rescue the girl which he realised was another warrior of Cosmos, though in his eyes, she seemed rather too young to be fighting, but knew that Sakura had no choice in the first place. He demanded to the mummy, "Leave her alone!" since he already gained his crystal earlier and still had a promise to keep to his companion who he left earlier in search for answers, though right now, that would have to wait.

Despite Sakura's protests, Cloud leaped off his platform and made to attack on Imhotep, but unfortunately, he couldn't handle a mummy like he could handle the Diminias and Sephiroth, because Imhotep easily smacked him away like a fly. The impact caused Cloud to land on the ground hard, losing his sword which clattered a few feet from him.

"No!" Sakura screamed as she saw what happened.

Imhotep laughed at the sight of the two warriors of Cosmos who, in his eyes, were more suited as warriors of Chaos, and says, "Came with me, both of you."

Shocked at what happened, and remembering how Mickey ended up kidnapped, Sakura began to cry, believing that it was her own fault that her friends got hurt because they wanted to protect her, but then she stopped and thinked. She even remembered what Mickey said to her earlier as well.

"_No matter what happened, I'll always protect you, Sakura. I promise you that._"

'That's right.' Sakura thought. 'Mickey fought because he wanted to protect me.'

This thought made her stop crying and stopped feeling scared. She looked up and glared at the warrior of Chaos, courage rising inside her chest, as she declared, "Leave my friends alone...I won't let you hurt them!" She then stands up, and magically summoned her staff and the star-cards, ready to fight to save Cloud.

Imhotep smirked, finding the girl's determination amusing, before he transformed into his immortal human form and the two began to fight. Sakura first tried the Watery card to damp Imhotep, before trying to set him on fire with the Firey, and then zap him with the Thunder, and though Imhotep blocked the water and dodged the fire, he couldn't avoid the thunder, and was briefly paralyzed, before attacking again.

Sakura acted quick and summoned up the shield, causing Imhotep to get knocked back.

Then Imhotep stood and used his powers and summoned a large wall of rocks and dirt to try and swallow both Sakura and Cloud up, but Sakura wasn't going to let this happen.

"TIME!" Sakura shouted, calling up the time card and the next thing that happened, time froze to a stop, leaving only Sakura movable. Knowing that the Time card is limited, Sakura used the strength card and rushed over to the frozen Cloud's side, carrying him and herself out of the wall's way and behind Imhotep, then she thought of another idea. She layed Cloud on the ground, before carrying Imhotep into the path of the wall before rushing back to the other side with her friend.

When time restarted, Imhotep was shocked and when he turned around, the wall he created collasped on top of him, much to his horror and Cloud's shock as he just saw what had happened, before looking at Sakura who stood there. The blonde haired man stood up as well, as once the wall had done it's job, Imhotep emerged from the rubble, covered in dirt and rocks.

Realising that the fight is over, Imhotep spoke angerily in egyptain, "**You think you've won. But the war is only just beginning. Your victory is what I won't allow.**" before teleporting away, signaling that the two warriors of Cosmos were safe for now.

Sakura sighed, amazed that she managed to defeat a tough opponent all on her own and rescued someone for once.

"You alright?" Cloud asked as he approached the young girl, still amazed at what he just witnessed.

"Why did you save me?" Sakura asked back, turning to the tall man.

Cloud shrugged, "I didn't want to leave you there struggling. But I just couldn't think of another way."

Sakura titled her head to the side a little. "You mean...you fought that guy because you didn't want me to get hurt?"

The young man looked away a little, feeling a bit guilty, before answering, "Sorry. I should have said something first." then he turned back to the young girl and admitted, "But I didn't expect THAT kind of power from you when you fought him. Still, you're a kid."

Hearing this made Sakura smile a little, relieved that there were other kind people on the side of Cosmos. "Thank you."

"I don't deserve your thanks." Cloud muttered, "I wasn't sure if I could save you from that guy. To be honest, I didn't know what to do."

"But you did end up saving me. And I wanted to let you know that." Sakura pointed out.

Cloud was a bit surprised, then realised that he were things he could do. Besides, he managed to save someone, fought Sephiroth and won(again), and gained his crystal. He then muttered to himself out loud, "Even with these doubts, there are still some things I can handle."

"Is something wrong?" Sakura asked, seeing the sad look on Cloud's face.

"No, just remembered something that happened before." Cloud answered, before asking, "Anyway, where's the mouse-guy? Wasn't he with you all this time?" remembering Mickey.

Sakura looked down, and then began, "What happened was-" and she proceeded to tell him everything that happened, from what she remembered, from Cosmos telling her and Mickey to find their crystals, to their adventures in search of said crystals, to Sakura being kidnapped and Mickey risking his life to save her and gaining his own crystal, then having encountered Eli before he teleported himself and Mickey away somewhere, and ended with Sakura arriving here before Imhotep attacked.

Once Sakura was done, Cloud nodded and said, "Alright. Let me help."

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked, surprised at the older man's offer to help.

"Just my way of thanking you- for letting me realize that even I can help someone." Cloud responded, and he was very honest with this. Before, when Sephiroth stole Jack Sparrow's Compass, Cloud was worried that he couldn't save anyone, but now, having protected Sakura and prevented Imhotep from killing her, before she fought against the mummy, Cloud realised that he can do anything as well, which gave him more courage inside his heart, and the light from his crystal inside his body seemed to have shined a bit brighter. He could feel it's power.

After Sakura thanked him, the two now travelled together to continue the journey, to find Sakura's crystal, rescue Mickey, and Cloud's answer and reason to fight.

* * *

The two got out of the Northern Crater area, back into the real world, and continued on the journey, fighting against the Diminias, which, surprisingly, they made a fairly good team, Cloud revealing that he was travelling with Jack, Rick, Ash and Pikachu earlier, and eventually, he and Sakura entered another gate, this time, inside an area that resembled to San Ricardo-Puss's hometown.

Both of them stopped for a bit of a break. Sakura sighed, finding herself scared and sad all over again, despite having someone with her. Now her previous worries were growing again.

"What's wrong?" Cloud asked, noticing the young girl's sad look.

"I'm afraid of fighting and losing everyone close to me. I want to go and help him, but what if I'm not meant-" Sakura is gently cut off by the older man.

"Everybody has doubts." Cloud assured. "Not many people can keep going without a second thought."

As if to prove his point, Cloud unhooked the compass he kept with him since retreiving it from Sephiroth.

"What's that?" Sakura asked, as she looked at the weird small box.

"Jack's way of finding something he wants most."

"Wants most?"

Cloud nodded, explaining, "It doesn't point north. Whenever someone holds it, it points the direction of what they really want the most in the world. He says he'll keep fighting until he can get what he really wants. Must be nice to be that simple."

Sakura thought about Jack Sparrow, and though he was a pirate, she admitted that the man wasn't that bad once you get to know him. Come to think of it, she once recalled him mentioning that he freed a bunch of slaves and risked his own freedom from the Company he used to work at before he was permenantly marked as a Pirate. "He's a good man, isn't he?" she thought, before asking, "And you, Cloud... What do you want most?"

"I've lost what I wanted." Cloud sighed.

Sakura blinked in shock, before the man asked, "And what about yourself?"

The Cardcaptor frowned, admitting, "I...I never really thought about it. I've never given much thought about what the future really means. Because when I thought about what lay ahead, it only frightened me. But...now..." she then realised what she vauled most was friendship and she wanted the friendship she shared with many of her friends and the people she came to meet and know to live on forever.

She then began to smile and suggested, "Say, how about we share our friendship?"

"Share it? You want to share our friendship?" asked Cloud, a bit surprised.

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, and there many little things everyone wants most. I want to share all of my friendship with everyone who are my friends." now she was smiling fully at the thought. "Hearing what the compass can do, I can see a future that doesn't scare me. I've never felt this way before... But that's a world I'd like to live in-with all of you. We'll still have our doubts, I'm sure- but if we hold on to that dream, our hearts will never waver. Because our friends all other worlds would be there, too."

After a moments thought, Cloud formed a small smile of his own, "Not an easy dream to realize. But it doesn't sound that bad."

As this was agreed, Sakura and Cloud both continued on, with new determination and a new dream, both knowing that they had to be prepared for more fights until the war is finally over and they and all of their companions and friends can finally have peace.

* * *

**Two chapters down, one to go until we reach the end of Sakura's story and move on to the next Warrior of Cosmos.**

**Please review. This story depends on it.**


	12. The Power of the Stars-part threefinal

**Author's note: Welcome to the final part of Sakura's journey, where the excitement once again begins. I'm thinking that this one will be shorter this time, and maybe this time I'm right.**

**I'll reveal who's next in the adventures in the ending note.**

**Okay, let's begin.**

* * *

Chapter Ten: The Power of the Stars-part three/final.

Meanwhile, having lost track of Eli, Mickey knew he had to make all haste in finding Sakura in hopes to protect her. He still had no idea what the boy he briefly fought against meant earlier, nor did he have the time to find out. But it seemed that things were a little tricky today.

"What is it that bothers you so?" a familiar voice spoke behind him.

Mickey turned around and saw once again the pirate who was one the side of Bahamut, one of the warriors of Chaos.

"Barbossa!" Mickey exclaimed.

"Regardless of what you have learned about your companion, you swore to protect her." Barbossa stated. "That vow was enough to lead you to your crystal... Or was it an imitation as well?"

Mickey looked down, unable to come up with an answer to that one. He hated to admit it, but the Pirate was right. Still, he was still supicious with him, and asked, "Why are you telling me all this? Aren't ya supposed to be on Chaos' side?"

"There are more to appearences and people than meets the eye, lad." Barbossa said, "There's never a guarantee in coming back on the path you left. But passin' on to the path you choose next, that's dead certain."

"Well..." Mickey began, "I guess you can't judge a book by it's cover, huh?"

"Not everyone would think like us, lad." The pirate agreed.

The warrior of Cosmos shrugged, then said, "I'd better go and help Sakura. She needs me." and begins to walk off.

"Your world must be a treasure, aside from your opponent." Barbossa spoke for the last time, before teleporting away.

Mickey paused on the Pirate's words, but when he turned to face him again, as usual, Barbossa was gone. The young mouse sighed, grumbling to himself, "We're never gonna beat Bahamut at this rate." then said in determination, "But I've got a friend to keep safe!" and with that, he ran off to find Sakura.

* * *

In the meantime, Sakura and Cloud continued on their journey, and had fought against several Diminias along the way, but neither of them were going to give up. They had to find Mickey, Sakura's crystal and meet up with the rest of the warriors of Cosmos to defeat the warriors of Chaos and Bahamut once and for all, no matter what it took.

With determination, both of them entered another gate, this time, on the tower that resembled to the one in Japan in Sakura's world, and were walking, until they heard Eli's laughter, and stopped, seeing the boy teleport in front of them, his sun-staff in his hands.

"We meet again, Sakura." Eli smiled, then noticed Cloud and added, "Oh? Another one who is also used. How appropite." causing both Sakura and Cloud to glare at him.

"Eli! What have you done to Mickey?" Sakura demanded.

Eli replied, "I'm certain that he's just fine. Why don't you join me right now?"

Sakura shook her head, summoning her star staff, declaring, "I'm not like you!"

"You should be. You doubt is what makes you weak; falling slowly into the darkness." said the Clow Reed incarnation.

"I've found a future that I want to protect." Sakura states. "No matter how strong my powers become... I will never lose sight of my friends!"

Eli simply laughed at this, saying, "Is that so? Well, in that case..."

Suddenly, Sakura and Cloud both felt pressence behind them, and when they quickly turned around, Pete teleported in, declaring, "Let us take over and get rid of everything!"

The large cat then summoned magic and blasted at Cloud who quickly drew out the Buster Sword and blocked the attacks, despite the straining of the powers.

"Cloud!" Sakura cried out in shock.

"Boo-hoo! Losing your friends, eh?" said Pete, "Now...what will you do? Will you both surrender to our powers? Or will you-"

"Why don't you look for yourselves? The three of us will ride it out!" a familiar voice cuts him off, and to Pete's dismay, the magic brooms that caught him earlier were back and held a tight grip on on. "H-hey! N-Not again! Ow!" just as Mickey rushed in, in his sorcerer's form and glaring at his own arch enemy.

Sakura felt relieved to see her friend again as she cried out, "Mickey! You're alright!"

Mickey glanced at his friend, relieved that she was safe and had met up with Cloud, and smiled, saying, "I made a promise that I'd protect you, didn't I?"

He and Cloud both looked at each other and nodded, before Mickey turned to Sakura and ordered, "Sakura, leave Pete to the two of us!" before the two male warriors of Cosmos went up to Pete who flinched despite having escaped the brooms again, but now had to fight against Mickey again, and this time, fight against Cloud as well, which, in the normal fighting rules, was cheating.

"H-hold on!" Pete muttered, acting scared, "Now, let's not get carried away." holding his hands up in defence.

"Shut up!" Cloud snapped.

Sakura nodded at Mickey, and replied, "Right. And I'll handle-" before turning to Eli who smirked at her bravery.

"Your powers will never match against mine. You will never overcome me!" Eli declared, summoning up his powers, ready to fight.

**[L'Impeto Oscuro-KH3D:Dream Drop Distance]**Sakura summoned the fly card, which grew angel-like wings on her back, and she and Eli, who didn't need wings to fly, flew up and began their struggle in the arts of magic to see who would be victorious. Sakura flies through the air as Eli hurls balls of energy at her. She evades them. They crash into the wall behind her, producing several explosions. Eli takes to the air after Sakura, continuing to launch balls of energy at her while she continues to avoid them or destroy them.

"Is that all you got?" Eli taunted, as he then causes several balls of energy to converge on Sakura from several directions at once. Surrounded, she uses the shield card and flies away at the last second. The balls of energy collide and explode. Eli wasn't impressed since his prey managed to escape for now.

In the meantime, Sakura lands on one of the outside ledges of the Tokyo Tower where the Final Judgement was placed. She leaning against the metal post, fatigued, but she knew that she shouldn't give up, because everyone was counting on her.

"You should give up, Sakura." Eli's voice spoke as he suddenly teleported a few feet in front of her, his hands were now glowing in red, frowning deeply at her.

But Sakura was ready this time, and she wasn't going to give in. Mickey and Cloud had both taught her to stay strong, and never give up. She had to cast aside her doubts, just as her friends did, and now it was her turn to fight in a huge battle.

"I won't let you...get away with it!" Sakura declared.

Just as Eli blasted a red blast of magic, Sakura summoned up the shield card again to protect herself, before calling up her most useful card she had ever since she first became a Cardcaptor, chosen by Kero and had ever since had her courage growing through out the journey.

"WINDY!" Sakura shouted, summoning the powerful Wind-Guardian card, and as the cards can now read and connect with her heart and mind, the cards knew what she wanted them to do in order to win this fight and all over fights.

The Windy flew towards Eli who smirked, and prepared to defend himself, but to his shock, the powerful card slipped through his own protective shield and then surrounded him like chains and a cage, as he exclaimed, "What!? This is not possible!" as now he was defendless, but it wasn't over yet, as he managed to fire a flaming spell at Sakura who gasped and had to jump out of the way just in time to avoid getting hit.

Despite that Eli could not move, he could still use magic. Sakura knew she had to be extra careful. Then she had another idea. Pulling out another card, Sakura exclaimed, "FREEZE!" just as Eli was about to attack again.

But to Eli's horror, the Freeze card did it's work and froze his hands and his staff, now trapping him, and to his dismay, Sakura won the fight and thus, the battle was now over. **[End L'Impeto Oscuro]**

The cards then weared off and Eli was free, but he knew that he lost the fight, though he glared at Sakura who stood her ground in case he tried to attack again. But he simply said, "Don't think this is over yet, Sakura."

With that said, Eli disappeared in a sparkle of lights, just as Pete was thrown right into the air and blasting off, having lost to his enemy-again.

As Sakura sighed in relief, Mickey and Cloud, having both also won, approached her, with Mickey calling out her name.

"Sakura!" Mickey said.

"You okay?" Cloud asked.

Sakura smiled in relief, "Mickey! Cloud! What a relief!"

Just then, in a sparkle of light, which was familiar to both Mickey and Cloud, an object formed in the air, floating in sparkles, much to Sakura's surprise. It looked like a new StarCard, but made of glass, and Sakura's eyes widened as she realised what this meant.

"Is this...my Crystal?" she asked in disbelief.

Mickey smiled proudly, "What did I tell you? I knew you'd find it."

Surprised, yet now relieved and happy, Sakura held out her hands underneath her crystal, and allowed it's power to absorb itself into her body, and smiled. She looked at her two friends and said, "Thank you."

Mickey chuckled, while Cloud nodded, then the older man said, "But there's no time to rest. Remember-the others are still on their journey."

The other two nodded in agreement, and Sakura replied, "Yeah. The real fight is up ahead. We'd better join the others. Let's go!"

As their crystal search journey had finally come to a close, the three heroes moved on, now in hopes to reuight with the rest of their comrades, return to Cosmos and use the power of the crystals to defeat Bahamut and the warriors of Chaos once and for all and save the reality.

As they walked on, Sakura was thinking to herself, 'Wanting what you want most can either be good or bad. But having a dream gives a person strength. And that strength, in turn, will always lead to another dream.'

And not only that, but she had two friends with her, one who had gained his courage, and another who had come to realise that even he can help others, almost like split pieces of Sakura's heart, because the three of them had a few things in common, and now, it was time to return to the Sanctuary.

* * *

_The girl feared to act_

_because of the fate she possessed._

_But meeting her companions_

_gave her a future she could believe in,_

_and that belief became her crystal._

_The trio sets out to meet their other comrades-_

_to share new dreams,_

_and turn them into a future to believe in..._

* * *

**Sakura's journey is now over, and she, Cloud and Mickey can finally rejoin Cosmos. Next time, we check in on Rick's adventures in his search for his crystal, and fighting against the one thing he really hates the most; Mummies.**

**Please review.**


	13. Egyptain Warriors-Part one

**Author's note: Last time, we left off with Sakura gaining her crystal and had began the journey with Cloud and Mickey back to the Goddess of Harmony-Cosmos.**

**Now we begin the adventure of Rick O'Connell.**

**Remember, I only own Diminias. Here we go!**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Egyptain Warriors-Part one.

_Strong believer in evil yet wanting to avoid_

_being part of the ancient propersies._

_Within the gunman Rick O'Connell dwells two sides._

_One who was raised to fight by using guns and swords_

_but no knowlage of stopping evil magic, Rick has been_

_journeying together with Ash and Jack._

_But he has yet to find a clue to the crystal._

_As the seeds of misunderstanding take root in his heart,_

_a shadow approaches._

* * *

Near the area which is the Castle of illusions, Rick stood near the bridge in deep though, after fellow warrior and comrade Cloud had left to find answers of his own, and here was the gun-fighter, irritated with the war, not that he wasn't in a war before, but right now, to him, this was beyond ridiculous.

'Why is it that everything has to be relied on magic and not mortal and normal things?' Rick thought. 'Where the hell is the damn Crystal-'

His thoughts were interrupted by an unfortunately familiar voice, "Here I find you, O'Connell."

The man turned to face who was speaking to him, and to his dismay, was the enemy he hated the most ever since first encountering him in the real City of the Dead in their world, the one who is crazy enough to try and take over the world and enslave all people.

Imhotep.

"Oh no...not you again!" Rick cursed, then noticed that the enemy wasn't speaking gibberish, and asked, "And since when did you speak English?"

Imhotep, in his human form, chuckled with an evil smile, before replying, "I've learned that one must know languages of others. Lose yourself in the fog of doubt and reverie, and you will never reach the crystal. It will forever remain but a dream."

Rick rolled his eyes, "I don't need advice from a Mummy, thanks."

"What exactly do you think the crystals are? The true brilliance of the crystals is not visible to the eye. Casting about your gaze will not reveal a single mote of its light." asked the undead priest.

"What the hell does that mean?" Rick asked.

Before either of them could talk any further, Jack Sparrow's voice called out, "Oi, O'Connell! Where are you? You not doing anything stupid, are you?"

Knowing that he had to leave, Imhotep looked at Rick again and said, "If you want to know the secret of the crystal, follow my path." and with that said, he walked off before teleporting away, just as Jack ran up to Rick.

"There you are." said the Pirate, before frowning and asked, "That was that undead guy, right?" having just witnessed the mummy teleport away, then inquired, "You two weren't talking, were you?"

"Shut up." Rick grumbled, "What do you know about the undead?"

Jack paused, then answered with a small grin, "I had my fair share in experincing them myself." then frowned, and added, "No fun in having a curse."

When Rick didn't reply, Jack couldn't help but ask, "What did he say to you?" referring to what Imhotep was talking about earlier.

"Oh nothing...just things trying to mess up my head with. He says he wants me to follow him to get the Crystal...not that I'll be listening to him." Rick replied with a sigh.

Jack smiled at the answer, "Good man! Listening to your own instinces is alright, but listening to the enemy...that spells distaster with a capital 'D'."

The gunman nodded in agreement, "Yeah, no kidding. Takes a crack of mud to-"

"Come on, guys. What's going on over there?" Ash's voice cuts Rick off, with Pikachu adding, "Pika, pika!" causing the two adults to roll their eyes in their youngest companion's impatience, and the fact that they were stuck with a kid through the entire thing, mentally grumbling at how Cloud left both of them to 'babysit' a ten year old boy.

Jack shook his head, and muttered, "Let's go..." before grumbling to himself, "Young lads, no paitence what-so-ever." before walking off to rejoin Ash and Pikachu, while Rick stayed behind a bit more, thinking to himself.

"Sometimes paitence is also dangerous." He said to himself, before walking off to rejoin the others as well, his journey in search for his crystal far from over and the challenges ahead of him are much, much closer than he ever knew. Come to think of it, it was going to be harder than he would ever expect.

* * *

Traversing through the area, Rick and his friends traversed through the dungeons of the Castle of illusions, even ending up inside the said castle and through the lands of illusions, which was just as hard as the world outside, and with the Diminias, it was just as difficult and frustrating.

Sometimes Rick wished to have learned Cloud's swordsman ship. On the other hand, in a flash-back, he remembered Cloud say, "_The only reason how I could fight like this is because, during the Mako poisoning, I had my best friend's memories merge with my own for a while._" which Rick never knew what the blonde-haired man was talking about.

Eventually, the group stepped out of the castle and sighed in relief, having just escaped from an illusional realm of a giant toybox, which, to people like Rick, Jack and Ash, it was a complete and total bad experience.

"Who the hell came up with the idea of a giant toybox anyway?" Rick asked in disgusted confusion.

"That was a nasty nightmare." Ash grumbled, with Pikachu nodding in agreement.

"Luckly we were able to escape unharmed." Jack tried to lighten the mood, but all he got were glares from his friends, and he looked at them in an innocent confused look. "Wat?"

Rick looked at him, before asking, "Jack, what you said earlier...why the hell doesn't your compass work when we need it the most?"

The Pirate frowned, before looking away and stubbornly replied, "My Compass works fine." before frowning to himself, realising that it was, once again, and complete lame excuse he had been using a lot lately.

"Huh? What compass?" Ash asked, looking at the two men in confusion. He hasn't heard anything about having a compass in the team before. Or if he did, he didn't remember anything about that.

"A compass you say?" a smooth and chilling voice spoke before Rick or Jack could continue, and the two men, Ash and Pikachu both whirled around, to see a man with long silver hair and a ridiculously long sword, leather coat and un-natural green cat-like eyes, sneering at the group who quickly realised that this man was a Warrior of Chaos, and readied themselves to fight, just in case.

Little did they know, that this guy was Cloud's arch enemy; Sephiroth.

"Unusual to see enemies with a compass." Sephiroth said.

Ash grunted, "Who're you!?" he demanded.

The silver-haired man chuckled at the boy's bravery, before replying, "My name is Sephiroth, and I side with the warriors of Chaos."

"Leave us alone!" Ash shouted.

Sephiroth ignored Ash, and turned his attention to Jack, before asking, "So, your compass...I gather that it has it's own uses?"

"Maybe..." Jack replied, then asked, "Why?"

"Then perhaps, it will be in a good use of me." Sephiroth thought, then got himself into a fighting position to fight against the three warriors of Cosmos who prepared to fight him, since they sensed that he wasn't gonna let them go easily.

But to their shock, Sephiroth easily knocked them away with his meteor attack, causing the three of them and Pikachu to be flown a 15 feet away before they crash landed on the ground after they screamed in pain. In the mids of being knocked back, Ash's hat flew off next to him, while Jack's compass, the hanging string coming loose, fell away and landed on the ground, closer to the enemy.

Rick struggled to stand up, not willing to give up that easily. "Damn it! He's just as tough as the undead guy is!"

In the meantime, as Jack got up, to his shock, Sephiroth approached the fallen compass, and picked it up in his own hand. "Oi. What're you doin'?" Jack asked accussingly.

Not responding, Sephiroth opened up the compass and watched it spin back and forth, before it stopped and pointed in a direction to the right, and staying there. He immediately realised how it worked and smirked. "Oh? So it doesn't point north, but it points in a direction it guides you. Perhapes it can lead me to Cloud." he said to himself.

Rick, Jack, Ash and Pikachu all stood up, and the pirate accussed to the warrior of chaos, "Oi! My compass!"

"Yeah, get your damn own." Rick added.

Sephiroth glanced back at them with a disappointed frown. "Not ones for manners, are we?"

"I never even knew that warriors of Chaos knew a meaning on manners." Ash scoffed.

"Then perhaps I should take my leave." Sephiroth says, before beginning to walk away, with the compass.

"Oi! Get back here!" Jack shouted, suddenly giving chase to rescue his item, much to Rick's and Ash's dumbfounded shock.

But just as they were about to follow, more Diminias appeared, as Sephiroth disappeared, with Jack in tow, and now Rick, Ash and Pikachu were stuck with Diminias surrounding them, and they had no choice but to fight.

"Oh no...not these guys again!" Rick groaned as he got ready to shoot the living out of the Diminias.

Suddenly one Diminia tried to attack behind him, but Ash thankfully told Pikachu to use Thunderbolt, which the small Pokemon did, and the Diminia was zapped to crisp. Rick noticed this, then turned to the boy who smiled and winked, giving him thumbs up.

"Thanks, kid." Rick nodded, before looking at the Diminias, and immediately took out his pistols and double-shot the living out of them, shooting them once they got close, before punching them pain a'la Rick O'Connell style, head butting them, kicking them, dodging their attacks, and killing them even more, while Ash and Pikachu dealt the Diminias on their own.

If anything, Rick was not not sure if either fighting mummies was worse, or fighting these guys was worse. Either way, it was just as bad, and he vowed that once Bahamut was defeated and that he and everyone else can return to their home worlds, Rick was _never_ gonna fight against monster or undead enemies again.

Once they were certain that the Diminias were dealt with for now, Rick, Ash and Pikachu sighed, before nodding to each other, and were about to head over to try and rescue Jack from getting killed by the crazy silver-haired man who stole the Pirate's louzy compass. But before they could even move, someone else approached, but thankfully this time, it wasn't an enemy, but an ally. A familiar teenaged girl with long blonde hair in a strange hair-style, in a female sailor scout outfit, and seemed only fourteen years old.

It was Sailor Moon.

"You guys...what's wrong?" Sailor Moon asked once she got close to her friends.

Ash was the first to speak. "We've got trouble! It's Jack!"

The teenaged girl quirked an eyebrow, "What? The Pirate?"

"The crazy sonuva bitch ran off chasing one of the bad guys all by himself, going after some stupid item of his." Rick said in irritation, pointing to the right.

Sailor Moon followed the direction, and asked, "That way?" ignoring Rick's bad mouthed language. Ash and Pikachu ignored the langauge as well.

"Yeah. Unfortunately." Rick sighed, before cocking his rifle, and told the two younger warriors in an adult tone, "I'm heading over there. You kids stay here."

He was about to walk off, but Sailor Moon's voice stopped him, "No, I'll go. You guys go and help the others."

"But..." Ash trailled off.

Sailor Moon smiled at him, "It's okay, Ash, Rick, and Pikachu. Let me handle this." she then winked and added, "I'm not Sailor Moon for nothing."

"Why don't you leave this to an adult?" Rick pointed out.

Ash begged to differ. "Rick, that last fight left you in bad shape. Let's listen to her...okay?"

"Pikachu, pika pika Pi." Pikachu squeaked in agreement.

Finally, after a few moments, Rick sighed, "Fine." then turned to Sailor Moon and requested, "When you find him, give him a slap for me."

Sailor Moon laughed, "It's a girl's thing to slap Jack Sparrow!" before waving and running off to find Jack as well as continue her quest to find her crystal.

In the meantime, Rick, Ash and Pikachu left to try and find a place to rest for a while, waiting for Jack's return.

* * *

**This part is also part of Sailor Moon's story later on.**

**We continue Rick's journey in the next chapter.**

**Please review.**


	14. Egyptain Warriors-Part two

**Author's note: Nothing much to say here, except that I'm still hoping for a new sequel to Dirge of Cerberus-Final Fantasy VII which will solve the mystery behind Genesis's return(and the absence of Rufus, Tseng, Reno, Rude and Elena, and the other Turks, and maybe the return of Zack and Aertih, and maybe Angeal if we're lucky), and I'm not certain if the remake of Final Fantasy VII being shown at next year's E3 show is true or not.**

**Anyway, let's continue on and remember, I don't own anything here, except for Diminias.**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Egyptain Warriors-Part two.

In the area that resembled to Port Royal, Imhotep, in his decaying form, was looking rather pleased with himself after his conversation with his mortal enemy Rick O'Connell was going rather smoothly. He planned on finding the man's weakness and then kill him, leaving Cosmos one warrior short. At this time. Barbossa approached, seeing the decaying mummy smiling.

"_**Not a single soul around me are aware of my goal. Once Cosmos is lost, I shall take on all others and became supreme!**_" Imhotep said to himself in his own language, before laughing evilly.

"You seem to be in a good mood, Imhotep." Barbossa spoke up once he got up close. "Waiting to defeat your mortal enemy?"

The Mummy looked at the Pirate and replied, "**It is impossble to conjor the immortal**." in english, but in a...uh, undead speech, I guess?

The Pirate nodded in agreement, "Aye, but overconfidence can destroy you if you are not careful." he said however, learning that from a certain silver haired man earlier.

Imhotep merely just laughed, "**Your words are trust worthy...but hardly necessary**."

* * *

Meanwhile, Rick, Ash and Pikachu all arrived on the tower in Japan area after entering the gate, and found their pirate companion leaning against the post, looking miserable, a bit bruised, but still alive. They rushed over to him and Jack noticed them and waved sarcastically.

"Where the hell have you been?" Rick demanded.

It wasn't until Ash noticed a redish pink mark on the left side of Jack's face, and asked, "What's that mark on your face?"

At first, the two men were dumbfounded, before Jack remembered something and sourly replied, "Oh. As I was still fighting silver-haired o'l what's-his-face, lovely young miss Sailor Moon interrupted...and slapped me before she, 'shooed' me away to find the bloodly crystal, and I still haven't got me bloodly compass back, no thanks to bloodly stupid chaos lacky." as he was saying this, he was doing a drunken-version of a dramatic movements of what happened to him.

"So lemme get this straight." Rick thought, summing up on what his comrade had just said, "You were fighting against Sephiroth, all in for getting your compass back?" he said the last part in an annoyed and dumbfounded disbelief. It was like he was talking and summing up on what his former friend Beni were doing, in his own theory of taking americans in the middle of the desert and then leaving them to rot and roast to death. This happened when Rick was taking Evy and her older brother Jonathan to the city of the dead after the woman saved his life(and his neck) from being hanged.

"Pretty much." Jack sheepishly admitted, "Time and tide, mate."

"Hey, at least you're still alive, and I'm sure Sailor Moon will be okay too." Ash pointed out, with Pikachu nodding.

The ten year old boy had a good point, so, the group decided to take a break for now, and Rick, still having his mind on what Imhotep told him earlier, was looking at the scenery below and far away from him. His mind also wandered to Cloud's question in the reason why they fight and why they were brought here by Cosmos in the first place. It made Rick wonder about that himself, but he knew that as long as Bahamut and the warriors of Chaos lived, there was no way in ending the war or returning home.

"Whatcha doin' out here?" Ash's voice asked, as the boy walked up from behind and stood by the older man's side. He noticed Rick's sour-mood look and was a little concered.

"Like I have any other choice." Rick grumbled.

Ash somehow knew. "You're worried about what that Mummy-guy said?"

The gunman sighed in irritation, and said, "I can't just stand the thought that mortal weapons can't kill him."

"Well then, find 'Immortal' weapons to kill him." Ash suggested.

"Why me?" asked Rick.

"It's like that with all of us, but I'm not willing to give up and call it quits." The boy said a bit wisely but with determination and excitement. "You shouldn't either. Don't listen to what that guy says, Rick. Listen to what you want to do with him."

"Jack said something similiar." Rick admitted.

Ash shrugged, "Well, whatever he said is right. Though going into things head first isn't such a good idea. In a battle, you need to come up with a stragety to win!"

"When you mean strageties, you don't just mean gunfire, right?" the man asked.

The boy shook his head, "Nope. One weapon isn't gonna solve anything. What matters is that you go beat him up and come back in one piece!"

"You sure that'll work?"

"Try listening to your friends more often!"

Rick had at admit, Ash had a good point. Besides, if it was Evy, she would probably say the exact same thing the boy was saying...well, not exactly the same, but pretty close enough, and that made the older man realise that ancient weapons and magic did kinda solve the problems in fighting immortals...unless it's summoned mummies that didn't suffer the curse like Imhotep suffered 3,000 years ago in his old.

Finally, he smiled and said, "Okay. I'll do that. Thanks, kid." and with that, Rick walked away to begin his journey to find and beat the living out of Imhotep, while searching for his crystal at the same time, doing something similiar to what Cloud had done earlier.

"Fighting enemies." Ash said to himself, just as Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder, and the boy said to his best friend, "I'm sure Jack will understand."

"Pika..." said the small Pokemon.

Little did the two know, the that said pirate was approaching them from behind.

* * *

After leaving his friends, Rick went through the land by himself, going through gates and battling against the annoying Diminias, and finally, entering another gate(which was getting very old for the adventurer), and entered the Planet's core of the Lifestream area from Cloud's world, which, at the moment, Rick didn't know about.

As he thought, Rick spotted Imhotep who noticed him and looked with a smirk. "**I knew you would come, O'Connell.**" said the Mummy.

"Why are you telling all this crap about your version of the Crystals?" Rick immediately asked.

"**You fool. You should know by now that my powers are too great for a mere mortal like yourself**." said Imhotep.

"Shut up!" Rick snapped, before asking, "So you want to destroy the world the most, huh? So what's the scam-bag? You join up with other bad guys, and then you leave them to rot?"

Imhotep laughed, "**You are too gullible for your own good, O'Connell! Let someone else handle you for now**."

As if on cue, another laughter was heard, and as the two looked, an over-grown and ugly monkey teleported in, looking like a Pirate and looked just as evil and crazy as the other villians Rick had met earlier, and suddenly he realised that this was the same monkey he, Jack, Ash and Cloud encountered earlier, the one whom Jack tried to (stupidly) reason to with a jar of dirt.

Gutt.

"Quite a show, Skeleton-boy! Say no more, because I'll handle this idiot with ease!" Gutt says to his comrade.

Imhotep smirked, "**Do not fail us, Gutt**." before walking away and teleported out of sight, much to Rick's dismay.

"Hey! Don't you run away from me! Don't you run off!" Rick shouted and tried to stop him, but it was too late and he stopped in frustration.

"Give it up, mate. You'll be having the taste of my fury!" Gutt sneered, brandishing his shark-teethed blade and got into a fighting position.

Rick, having no choice but to fight, got into a fighting position as well, grumbling, "As much as I don't want to fight a monkey, I guess I have no damn choice."

The large monkey laughed, "This is gonna be fun!"

And the fight began, and neither of the two were willing to give in easily. Rick fought as hard as he could, and dodged Gutt's sword, before responding with several punches and kicks, being hit a few times himself, but not calling it quits that easily.

As a warrior of Cosmos and not to mention a fighter in other wars, Rick knew that he was winning against the monkey who was getting frustrated in losing to a human who was smaller than him.

Finally, after a while, Rick won, and Gutt, who was panting and angry, sneered, "Just you wait! You may have...*Ouch* defeated me, but you won't obtain your crystal."

"Why don't you just shut the hell up, banana-boy?" Rick asked.

Gutt scoffed and muttered, "I'd rather go and fight off a Mammoth!" before he stood up, and jumped away in search of his own enemy, just as Imhotep returned with a disappointed frown.

"**Hmph, that Chimpanzee is no use against humans**." said the Mummy.

Rick looked at him annoyed and asked, "You guys don't know when to quit, do you?"

"It's merely simple." Imhotep replied, "You will never obtain you Crystal by brutal fights." and with that, he teleported away again.

It was then that Rick realised the truth and looked down at the ground, saying to himself, "Now I get it. I can't get the Crystal unless I beat him up." then asked, "But...how can I do it if not by using guns?"

Realising that stand around isn't getting him anywhere, Rick decided to move on to try and find his own answers, hoping to find a way to defeat Imhotep and gain his crystal, but he knew, it wasn't going to be easy. It probably isn't easy to begin with.

* * *

A little while later, Rick arrived in the area that resembled to Hollow Bastion, one of the worlds from Sora's realm, but Rick didn't know that at the moment, and was still thinking about his own situation. He was thinking about heading back to the others, when unfortunately, Imhotep teleported in and approached him, this time in his human form.

"Don't you know when to stop harrasing me?" Rick asked in irritation.

"You always harrassed me in my plots. I'm just returning the favor." Imhotep said, not speaking in decaying voice at the moment.

Rick rolled his eyes, "One I don't want."

Imhotep smirked, "Then you and I are similiar, but on different sides, O'Connell." he then explained, "You cling to the skirts of your companions. Is that the sign of a strong will? The crystal will never shine on those who always depend on others. You must act alone to accomplish the goal you have been given."

"Oh gimme a break." Rick muttered. "All I want is to find the Crystal and get the hell outta here."

"I see...In that case..." without a warning, Imhotep slammed at Rick in the face, and due to the mummy's supernatural powers, the latter was thrown back several feet away and landed hard on the ground, and Rick groaned in pain at the strength of the punch and the hard landing on the ground on top of everything else.

Imhotep laughed evily, "Now do you see? The bonds between people are unreliably fragile. The friendship you believe in is nothing but an illusion." and once again, he teleported away.

In the meantime, Rick sat up, staring at the spot where his arch enemy disappeared to, and grunted in sheer disgust, "Oh, I hate mummies."

* * *

**The next chapter is the last of Rick's journey for his crystal, and as you guys know, I'm kinda in a fork in the road on whether I should to a prequel or sequel or just leave this story as a one-time Dissidia Crystal series story.**

**With this one, it's easier to concentrate on, since the original game is easier to follow, but in writing my other story "Where Are They", it's hard since I have to come up with ideas that isn't part of Dirge of Cerberus-Final Fantasy VII.**

**I'm also hoping that we'll see a bit more info on Kingdom Hearts 3 and Final Fantasy XV next month, and no more delays!**

**Anyway, don't forget to review before you leave, and look out for the next chapter.**


	15. Egyptain Warriors-Part threefinal

**Author's note: I don't have much to say here, except that the only thing I own in this story are the Diminias.**

**Let's now finish off Rick's story and in the end, I shall reveal who's next in the search of the crystals.**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Egyptain Warriors-Part three/final.

"Trying to convince a man is near impossible. But convincing a child...that is a little more easier." says Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket, who was near the Pokemon stadium with Imhotep who had just returned from his short encounter with Rick O'Connell.

Imhotep, still in his human form, smirked, "So you heard the entire thing?" he asked.

"We share similiar goals; Domination!" says the Team Rocket leader.

But the Mummy shook his head, muttering, "I have more goals than just to rule the world."

* * *

Meanwhile, Rick, having recovered from his brief encounter, was still journeying aimlessly around, fighting the Diminias and trying to figure out what to do, but was now clueless, and he didn't like it one single bit. Right now, he arrived at the area of the ruins of the Moon Kingdom, before he stopped to think.

"_Still confused?_" asked an angelic voice.

Startled, Rick turned to look, and in a small flash of light, formed an image of the Goddess who brought him to this world from the beginning, the one who sent him to find his crystal, the one who had brought his friends from other worlds here as well, the one who is injured after the fight against Chaos.

Cosmos.

"Cosmos..." Rick trailled off, before grumbling, "I don't have a damn clue about anything anymore. I believed cooperation to be the only way. But the Mummy-guy says that I must seek the crystal alone. Is that true?"

Cosmos replied, "Do you look to me for answers? The crystal does not shine on those who only depend on others. What Imhotep says is absolutely true."

'I was afraid of that.' Rick thought while he spoke out loud, "Well that's just great..."

"Do not be troubled. Cast your worries aside, for that which you seek lies near." says the Goddess.

"What?" the Gunman asked, dumbfounded.

"You already know in your heart." Cosmos continued, having read Rick's heart and mind, "To depend on others, and to work together with others- are they the same things to you? I know that you can reach the light because you are worthy."

Rick blinked in surprised as he realised what this meant. "So that means-"

Cosmos nods, "The answer can be found inside you." before she vanished in a flash of light, resting for now.

In the meantime, Rick thought about it, and realised that what Cosmos said is true. He always did his best to protect others, and always managed to protect his friends, and some of them did the same for him, and plus, believe or not, he can be crazy in doing reckless things, and he realised that he shares the similiar reckless determination with Cloud and Ash, and even Sora and Puss...in fact, almost all of them by his side in this world.

They were all a team.

"Okay...now I'm a believer!" says Rick to himself. Now knowing that he must defeat his enemy before the mummy hurts anyone else, he races off to find Imhotep and beat the crap out of the undead guy, like he has before and this time, he won't let the guy get the better of him.

* * *

Returning to the area which is an image of the City of the Dead-Hamunatra, Imhotep stood waiting for his opponent to arrive. Just in time, he spotted Rick who was glaring death at him, much to the mummy's amusement. The two men, one motal and alive, another undead and semi-immortal, stared at each other, the battle slowly waiting to happen.

"I see that you have made your decision." says Imhotep, before he asked, "Yet, why? Why do you still stand in my way?"

"My friendship with my friends is not an illusion. I can't always rely on them." Rick replied.

Imhotep frowned, "So why do you come? Do you still fear of the truth?"

"That's not it...it's just..." Rick paused as he pulled out a sword he used when he was fighting against Imhotep's priests and rescue Evy at the same time, before he continued, "I can't stand your ugly face!" and immediately charged.

"And you know something else!? I, REALLY, HATE, MUMMIES!" Rick bellowed.

**[Battle 2-FFIV(Dissidia Final Fantasy version)]**Imhotep, pulling out an axe out of nowhere, blocked Rick's attack, the two of them in a struggling push-bash contest, before both of them lost their weapons, but Rick didn't give in, because he landed the first punch onto the mummy's face. To Rick's surprise, the side effect in being in human form for Imhotep, that he's mortal, and he cannot revert to his decaying form which is his immortal form during a battle.

This was an advantage for Rick; he hoped.

Imhotep then addressed to Rick as they both circled around for another round of their fight, speaking in his own language, "**So you wish to kill me, so you can kill Bahamut, and end the conflict and free the world. This, I cannot allow.**"

Imhotep returned to his fighting stance, and Rick raised his fists. Both men charged at each other, fists flying, not one of them willing to call it quits that soon or easily, the only thing that was on their mind was winning this battle, and determine who would be the victor. The Priest then knocked Rick down, before following up with a swift kick to the torso, launching Rick into the air, but Rick landed on his feet and fights back, forcing the mummy into defence.

Rick lands a good punch into Imhotep's face, before head-butting him, low punching the mummy into the stomach, then kicked him in the same away, causing Imhotep to stumble away in pain. Rick saw his chance and before Imhotep could get up, Rick punched him in a finishing punch on the side of the face, rendering the mummy half-unconscious and defeated.

Imhotep had lost.**[End Battle 2]**

Weakened, Imhotep muttered in disbelief, "I-Impossible!"

'About damn time.' Rick thought, but his thoughts were interrupted as suddenly, in front of him, a small light shined, and to his surprise, a golden glass like object that was shaped like Anubis's head appeared, glittering in light. The gunman suddenly realised what the object was.

"The Crystal...?" asked Rick, then he knew what to do. He held his hands underneath it, and felt a strange warmth merge inside him as the crystal absorbed itself inside his body.

"You fool. This is only the beginning of what's yet to come." says the weakened Imhotep, causing Rick to glance at him.

"What?" Rick asked.

Imhotep glared at him, "My dark shadow lingers all over...I will return, Richard O'Connell!" before he teleports himself away for the time being, leaving Rick alone for now.

The gunman shook his head, "It doesn't matter how hard it gets. I have my friends by my side." as he then began to walk away to reuight with his friends, as he thought to himself, 'I know that they feel the same. It doesn't make a damn difference that we're different.'

He paused and looked back at the spot where Imhotep disappeared, and whispered, "Just so you know...I'll be seeing you again...!" before walking away to return to Cosmos, his search for this crystal finally over, and soon, once Bahamut and the warriors of Chaos are gone, Rick and his friends can finally return to their home worlds at last.

What he didn't think is that the journey is only just beginning.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the area of Port Royal, Barbossa and Eli were having a conversation on their own.

"It was a mistake to allow that immortal to have space. We now see his true colors." says Barbossa, referring to Imhotep's attempted betrayal and overthrow plan against Bahamut and Chaos if the latter should ever return.

Eli nodded in agreement, "Indeed. Like us both, but far more different, he is a betrayer to the last."

"I suppose it was only a matter of time until he became aware of the much more evilness within him, much more than within Bahamut..." Barbossa paused, then continued, "Nevertheless, we must resolve this issue before the banished god awakens."

* * *

_After the fierce battle with his nemises,_

_light finally shines on the gentle night._

_Whatever trials and tribulations he may face,_

_the belief in the bond he has with his friends shall never fade._

_Under the crystal's gentle glow, he makes a wish-_

_that he and his friends might overcome this adversity._

_And that someday,_

_he might walk alongside his family again..._

* * *

**I know that this last battle of a warrior of cosmos chapter was shorter than the others, but it was the best I can do for now. Now that Rick's crystal search is over, in the next chapter, we journey with Ash and Pikachu in their search for Ash's crystal.**

**If you guys wanna check out my stories, go to my link above and be my guest to read them, as I'm still working on this one as well as "Where Are They".**

**Don't forget to review and tell me what you guys think. No flaming, though.**


	16. Gotta Catch'em All-part one

**Author's note: This is the beginning journey of Ash Ketchum and his Pokemon partner and best friend; Pikachu, the electric-mouse Pokemon.**

**Here's a fact(A real one); Did you guys know that Veronica Taylor voiced Cosmos in the english version of Dissidia Final Fantasy and it's prequel? In fact, before Dissidia happened, she was the english voice actor of Ash, May and Delia(Ash's mother) for the first eight seasons of Pokemon including the first eight movies and a couple of specials. However, she changed her name to something else in Dissidia Final Fantasy series, but I already looked it up in Wiki-Final Fantasy.**

**And also, Vince Corozza(I think that's how you spell his last name), the english voice actor of Zexion and Ienzo in Kingdom Hearts is also one of the english voice actors of Tuxedo Mask and Allen(in the first half of season 2 of Sailor Moon) for the original english dub of Sailor Moon, and the guy who voices both Saix and Isa in Kingdom Hearts was also one of the voice actors in the second movie of Cardcaptors in english, as well as the english mini-series of the recent Pokemon anime speical.**

**Anyway, let's continue the story, and remember, I don't own anything here except for Diminias. Oh, almost forgot, All rights belong to Disney, Toei, CLAMP, Nintendo, DreamWorks, 20th Century Fox, Square Enix and Universal Studios(I should've mentioned the Universal Studios before, but I kept on forgetting. My apologuies.)**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Gotta Catch'em All-part one.

_Ash Ketchum, the young boy with a heart of excitement,_

_along with his trusted Pokemon Pikachu with a big dream._

_Traveling in search of his crystal,_

_he spurs on his companions with his cheerful disposition._

_But his eyes were only on one man's back-_

_the Team Rocket leader, Giovanni-_

_now an enemy sided with Bahamut._

_Ash must stop this evil man from harming the world,_

_all of his friends and protect all Pokemon._

* * *

It's been at least few hours after Cloud had left the group to find his own answers, and the rest of the small group continued on their journey to find their crystals. But there's obviously only one who loves adventures, and loves to protect those that matter to him, whether they are human or Pokemon. His biggest dream is to become his home world's famous Pokemon Master, and with his trusted close friend, a small yellow Pokemon named Pikachu, the boy, ten years of age, is ready to take on almost every challenge.

Ash Ketchum, the young Pokemon trainer, is a brave young man with a big heart. Having just defeated the Diminias who formed a clone version of Ash himself and Pikachu, battling them was a piece of cake like in a Pokemon match. Once the battle was over, Ash did his famous victory pose, and exclaimed as if he was speaking to the world.

"Yeah! We did it!"

"Pipi Pikachu!" Pikachu echoed, coping his human best friend's pose.

Jack, who was a bit dumbfounded at the boy's energy, decided to say, "Surpsied that we got through that somehow." as he and Rick both approached the two.

Ash smirked and replied, "Piece of cake! Pikachu and I can handle any challenge up ahead," before he looked down at his Pokemon friend and asked, "Right pal?"

As response, Pikachu leaped up and climbed onto Ash's shoulder, replying, "Pika, Pikachu!"

"I'm not so sure about that." Rick thought, still a bit troubled since Imhotep had spoken to him about his situation earlier.

The ten year old boy caught on what the man was talking about, and laughed sheepishly, sweatdropping while saying nervously, "Uh...W-well, everything and everyone except a Mummy. Pokemon Trainers don't have experince in battling Undead bad guys." since Imhotep gave him such the creeps.

"Neither does any other mortal." grumbled Rick.

Jack then looked at Ash and asked, "You have an enemy yourself, right?" before looking at Rick who asked as if having forgotten, "Giovanni, was it?"

Hearing the name of the enemy Ash hated the most gave the boy shuddering anger. Giovanni, the leader of the evil Organization called Team Rocket who steal many Pokemon, both wild and from other Pokemon trainers, all for their evil plot to take over the world. The worse part was that Team Rocket had now real love to Pokemon, just using them as if they were just objects and not living beings like humans(or like Mickey's kind, Manny's kind or Puss's feline family).

"He doesn't care about Pokemon." Ash replied, his anger slowly getting the better of him, "All he cared about was using Pokemon as tools, and that's just wrong."

"What?" Rick asked, a bit shocked.

"People and Pokemon should bond together as one throught out anything and look out for each other." Ash explained, before looking at the two adults and asked, "I mean, we all have hearts, right?"

Rick tried to ask, "How can that-" but he was cut off.

"Team Rocket won't get away with it!" Ash said in determination, before looking at Pikachu, saying, "Let's go, Pikachu!" before running off to continue the journey. The gunman and the Pirate had no choice but to follow the boy to make sure that he and Pikachu don't hurt themselves, considering how the two men were the young trainer's 'babysitters'.

In the meantime, with so many thoughts on Team Rocket, Ash's heart started to race and pound inside his chest. Just the thought of facing Giovanni again...Ash knew, that there was no way he could ever stay calm. Sure he can get super angry with his rival Gray Oak back at home, before Ash's travelling friend Misty and older friend Brock would try and calm him down, but with Giovanni, it's twice as bad as it could be in his life. Ash loved Pokemon with all his heart, and he grew up knowing that Pokemon have feelings just like humans and he deeply respected that. Even though he could never truly understand what Pokemon are saying in their own language, Ash likes to talk to them as if they were ordinary people.

Pikachu was the perfect example and unlike all Pokemon, the small Pokemon tends to commuciate with his trainer quite alot. The two of them were very close, and they would do anything to keep each other safe.

* * *

Exiting the gate and back into the real world, Ash, Pikachu and their companions walked down a path which reminded Ash of his Pokemon travels on the road, and now...the four of them stopped in a middle of fork in the road, two paths leading to left which lead to an open field, and another which lead to a rather dark and spooky forest, but Ash wasn't afraid.

...At least for now.

"Okay, let's get this over with!" Ash declared, punching his fist into the air.

Jack blinked at the boy's hyper mode and said, "Oi, slow down, lad." before looking at the path, and suggesting, "The road splits ahead..." he trailed off, before looking at Rick for some help with a sheepish grin, "O'Connell, what should we do?"

"There's a damn crossroad here." replied Rick as he looked at the pirate in annoyance, asking, "What do you want me do to?"

Ash smiled proudly, declaring, "I say we go..." he points to the path to the forest and answered, "That way!" to which the two men looked at him as if he's gone just as crazy as Jack did earlier with the jar of dirt...okay, not as crazy as the Pirate over a jar of dirt, but close enough.

"That leads to a forest." Rick pointed out.

"What's a small bunch of trees?" Ash replied as if nothing was gonna happen.

"Fair point." Jack found himself agreeing, "It is a forest, not a bloodly animal, and trees don't attack people, savvy?" he said to Rick.

With that, the group went into the forest, unaware of what's ahead of them at the time, and it'll be quite dangerous considering how none of them know that their friend Cloud was in danger himself.

* * *

Fighting against the Diminias while going through the forest was hard enough, but it was also difficult when Ash and his friends ended up in some twisted castle of illusions, and when they escaped, they were ambushed by Sephiroth who stole Jack's compass, and Jack chased after him to get it back. After a brief meeting with Sailor Moon, Ash, Pikachu and Rick continued on and had arrived at the tower where they were reuighted with the Pirate who had no luck in getting his item back, and, well, he got a good scolding from Rick who was still in an irritated mood.

While Ash and Pikachu were training a little bit, both of them noticed that Rick was staring at nothing and Ash, being the boy that he is, decided to go and talk to him, and convinced him to finish business with Imhotep, to which Rick did just that and left.

As Ash tried to come up with an excuse to say to Jack, the said Pirate approached him and Pikachu from behind, noticing that they were lacking another ally. "Where'd O'Connell get do?" asked the Pirate.

Ash and Pikachu both turned around, and the former began hesitatedly, "Uh well...you know how he's been going on about taking out the Mummy, right?" before he proceeded to explain everything to the Pirate, scared that Jack would get mad, so the boy made up a lot of excuses, trying to laugh his way out of it. Ash was sometimes good at that.

But Jack wasn't fooled, because he figured, "In other words, you sent him to see that undead guy, right?"

"If you want to put it bluntly..." Ash replied, "Rick's a bit preoccupied that Mummy, you know? I mean, come on, we all have enemies from Bahamut and we want to take them down, right?..."

He then asked nervously, "Or is that a bad idea?"

"No. What you said makes ten times more sense than any of my crew ever do. Savvy?" Jack said, making Ash chuckle nervously, before the pirate asked, "But you too have an enemy from Bahamut, don't you?"

This made Ash frown as the thought to Giovanni returned to his mind again, and he said, "I just want to stop him from hurting and using Pokemon as tools." before beginning to get angry though he tried to control himself, "Pokemon have feelings too, and I'm gonna teach that guy a lesson about that!"

"You really love Pokemon, don't you?"

Ash nodded, looking at Pikachu while talking to Jack, "Of course I do. It thanks to Pikachu that I grew to understand the similiarties of humans and Pokemon. Plus, Pikachu and I have been close friends since the day we both started our journey."

Pikachu smiled and replied, "Pika pi!" to which Ash knew that the little Pokemon said his name in Pokemon language.

"I doubt that this geo-what's-his-face will listen, but you can show him a lesson, mate." Jack encouraged.

The ten year old boy looked up at the man and smiled, "Thanks, Jack."

With that, the two remaining companions continued on their journey to find their crystals, hoping to find them, reuight with their friends, return to Cosmos and defeat Bahamut and Chaos once and for all. However, what Ash and Pikachu don't realise is that their worst enemy was coming much closer than they knew, and it was going to be twice as worse considering that Giovanni had allies of his own.

* * *

**Yeah I know, it's slow, but I think Ash's story is a lot more complicated than the other warriors four stories earlier. But don't worry, his and Pikachu's story continues in the next chapter. Please look forward to it and don't forget to review.**


	17. Gotta Catch'em All-part two

**Author's note: Poor Richard Attenborough. He's gone now too. He passed away a couple of days ago, and I liked him in the first two Jurassic Park films. R.I.P Lord Richard.**

**Anyway, let's continue on, and remember, I only own the Diminias. The rest of the rights belong to Disney(Mickey Mouse), Toei(Sailor Moon), CLAMP(Cardcaptor Sakura), Nintendo(Pokemon), DreamWorks(Shrek and Puss in Boots), 20th Century Fox(Ice Age), Square Enix(Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VII and Final Fantasy Dissidia) and Universal Studios(The Mummy trilogy).**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Gotta Catch'em All-part two.

As Ash, Pikachu and Jack continue their quests in search for their crystals, they encountered more Diminias, dangerous places through the gates, and got a little lost a few times. But they were determinded to find the crystals and then reuight with their friends before returning to Cosmos to defeat Bahamut and the Warriors of Chaos once and for all.

Now, having arrived at an area that resembled to Port Royal, Ash and Pikachu stopped for a moment, unaware that they were missing a certain drunken-ish Pirate who had his own issues, but that's another story to come(**No puns here**). To kill time, Ash was throwing and catching a Pokeball a few times, only to stop when Pikachu's ears perked up and the small Pokemon looked around listening for something, and finally took notice that absence of another.

Ash noticed and looked at his partner, asking, "Hmm? Pikachu? You sense something?"

"Pipipi, Pikachu!" Pikachu cried out, before he did his famous mimick moves and moved around drunkenly, resembling to that of Jack Sparrow.

Ash caught on, and looked around, realising that they were both alone and Jack was missing. "Huh? Jack! Where are you? Hello! Captain Jack Sparrow!" he called out, but all he was given was the echo of his own voice, followed by complete silence.

"Where'd he go?" He asked, before looking at Pikachu with a slightly dumbfounded look, "Do you think he's lost, Pikachu?"

Pikachu could only shrug in return, "Pika?" which to Ash, is somehow translated to a '_How-should-I-know?_'

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the weak little trainer and his powerful Pokemon?" a familiar and evil-toned voice suddenly spoke, causing Ash and Pikachu to tense and look around, and to their dismay, was a man in an orange suit, smooth dark brown short hair, about in his late thirties, with a sinister grin and evil-like eyes, approached them from the hill that leads up to the Governer house-hold. Ash and Pikachu knew who this was.

Giovanni.

"Team Rocket!" Ash shouted accusingly, not bothering saying the man's real name, since he hated the Team Rocket organization since the day he met a certain clumsy trio of Team Rocket on the day he began his Pokemon journey. Pikachu echoed Ash's anger, shouting, "Pipi-kachu!"

Giovanni smirked, "What's the matter? Not happy to see me? And here I thought we could start to become friends."

"You just want to use us for your nasty schemes towards everyone and all of the Pokemon!" Ash exclaimed angrily, "We're not letting that happen!" as he and Pikachu got into a position for a Pokemon battle.

"Silence!" An unfamiliar voice commanded, and to Ash and Pikachu's shock, Imhotep, in his human form, teleported in, and stood next to the slightly annoyed Giovanni.

"What do you want?" Giovanni asked to his companion.

Imhotep smirked, "This boy stands before you driven by a fierce hatred. This does not aid us in our endeavors."

After a short pause, Giovanni shrugged carelessly, "I suppose you're right."

"What are you guys talking about?" Ash demanded, not liking the conversation one bit, and with good reason too.

The leader of Team Rocket looked back at the young trainer, explaining, "It means that we cannot fight today, boy." he then chuckled and said, "Enjoy your last moments with your '_precious_' Pikachu." and with that, he began to walk away.

Ash wasn't going to let that happen. "Hey, come back here!" but as he and Pikachu were about to give chase, Imhotep stood in the way, smiling evilly at them, letting Giovanni continue to walk away as if nothing as happening.

"So you hate him just as my enemy hates me?" asked the Mummy.

"Outta the way!" Ash demanded as he and Pikachu both got into a fighting stance.

But Imhotep refused to move and instead, he laughed and said, "I have a more worthy opponent for you right now."

True to his word, the Mummy snapped his fingers, and in front of Ash and Pikachu, two Diminias materialized, and to their shock, the Diminias formed into clones of Ash and Pikachu, ready for a battle.

Realising that they had no choice but to fight, Ash looked at Pikachu and asked, "Ready, Pikachu?"

Pikachu nodded, sharing his trainer's determination, "Pikachu!" it cried out.

And the next Pokemon battle begin.

"Pikachu, quick attack!" Ash flew into action, and so did Pikachu. Pikachu ran forward, gaining incredible speed before it was close to it's clone, but the clone dodged and made the same idea that it's trainer commanded it to do. Ash had to think fast.

"Dodge and then use Agility!" Ash quickly shouted.

Pikachu did so and gained it's speed once more, running around in circles around it's fake opponent who was losing track of the real opponent, looking back and forth repeatedly, before it frazed a little drunken wise, swirls forming in it's eyes as it became dizzy now, giving Ash and Pikachu an advantage. To their surprise, it made it's trainer dizzy too.

"Use Quick Attack!" Ash commanded again.

The small Pokemon did so and this time hit home to his clone as the Diminia-Pikachu was flown backwards into the air and crash landed into the Diminia-Ash who collasped onto the ground, just as dazed as before. Then the Diminia-Pikachu got up and used it's own quick attack, but the real Pikachu dodged just in time, and at Ash's advice, used a new attack it learned while here in this world.

Pikachu used Iron-tail and bashed the Diminia back into it's trainer.

"Finish it with Thunder-Shock attack!" Ash commanded.

With that, Pikachu unleashed a powerful electricity from his body and launched it onto the two Diminias who both screamed in agony until they both quickly dissipated, gone with a flash. Ash and Pikachu both sighed in relief that the match was over, but they turned their attention back to Imhotep who just laughed as if the Pokemon battle was a complete joke.

"Hatred alone will never yield the crystal." says the Mummy. "Your prayers shall be heard by no one."

Just as the two Warriors of Cosmos were about to demand what he meant, Imhotep raises his arms and the floor underneath Ash and Pikachu emits electricity. Realising what was about to happen, Ash scooped Pikachu in his arms and held him tightly close to his chest, taking the most electricity from the ground, screaming in agony, before the ten year old boy collasped onto his knee, panting and cringing.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu cried out in horror, realising that his best friend risked his life to protectced him from suffering the same fate.

Ash, though injured, looked up at Imhotep in anger and demanded, "What do you mean!?" but Imhotep just disappeared, though his laughter was heard and it echoed around the area for a little bit before it faded with an uncomfortable silence.

After a good five minutes, Ash stood up slowly, growling, before his anger faded and he sighed, now feeling guilty for his gulibleness. When it came down to it, his problem wasn't that Giovanni got away. The thing that really made him mad was-it wasn't like the leader of Team Rocket to take orders from others. On the other hand, Ash started to believe that he wasn't much better, having been trying to help Cosmos and wasn't getting anywhere so far.

He looked at his partner-Pokemon and asked in sadness, "Pikachu...am I really that bad?"

Pikachu shook his head and embraced his human best friend, muttering in sadness, "...Chu...Pika Pi." not wanting Ash to go through the struggles alone.

Ash was shocked at what Pikachu was saying, and he understood that, and asked, "You really want to keep helping me?"

"Pika..." Pikachu nodded a 'yes'.

On the verge of crying and realising how much Pikachu loved him, Ash embraced his best friend, muttering, "Pikachu...!" as even though they were both different species, they were both very close to each other. They both shared a brother-like bond, which would amaze other Pokemon trainers who are like Ash; against Team Rocket. From the day that Ash risked his life to protect Pikachu from the flock of Spearow and Pikachu risked his own in return to save him, their bond truly began and it continued to grow and grow. Plus, Ash always allowed Pikachu to stay out of the Pokeball so the latter can feel more comfortable, and the former was fine with that. He enjoyed Pikachu's company.

This was why they refused to depart from each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the area of the ruins of the Moon Kingdom, Giovanni stopped to take a break and to his annoyance, Barbossa approached him, the Pirate having a disapproved frown, which didn't suit a Warrior of Chaos.

"Giovanni. It seems you could not be dwelled with the bonds after all." It wasn't a question. Barbossa spoke his words wisely.

"Bonds mean nothing!" Giovanni snapped, "I just want to get out of this dreched place and take over my entire world as it's ruler!"

The Pirate begged to differ. "If you do...will you be satisfied? Will you blindly follow that man's words until the moment he betrays you?" he questioned.

"What do you know!?" Giovanni asked, before deciding to just walk away, leaving Barbossa by himself.

* * *

A few hours later, having calmed a little, Ash and Pikachu continued on, this time not only searching for their crystal, but also their Pirate companion who was still missing. They hoped that Jack was alright, because, really, even though the Pirate can fight, they couldn't defend himself properly because 1) he always runs away from a fight, and 2), well, he's Captain Jack Sparrow.

Speak of a devil, as the two entered another gate which was the City of the Dead, Ash and Pikachu both spotted the said Pirate on a small hill and he seemed to be looking into a distance.

"Jack!" Ash cried out, as he and Pikachu both raced up towards the Pirate who turned and noticed the two approaching him before stopping. It looked as though Jack was in a fight himself and just finished about ten minutes ago.

"Are you okay?" asked Ash.

At first, Jack didn't answer, but eventually he replied, "Apparently, when it comes to battles, you're the most bloodly bravest kid in the world, not to mention the most caring."

It wasn't until Ash and Pikachu both noticed a familiar man in an orange suit who once again just walked away, too far from ear-drops. The ten year old boy looked back at the Pirate and asked, "So you fought against Giovanni but he got away?"

"More like send in those bloodly things to fight for him, and it was those Diminias and not a Pokemon." grumbled the Pirate.

"I see..." Ash sighed, "I guess I'm not the only one who thinks that Pokemon shouldn't fight against humans. Not that fighting is good."

"Why don't we move along? I don't plan on standing around all day." Jack suggested.

Ash nodded, "My thoughts exactly. Let's go!" but as he began to race off, he stopped for a moment, still haunted with what Imhotep just told him.

Jack caught on the boy's mood, and approached him, noticing the sour and sad look. He then said, almost understandingly, "...By tremending the looks of a young lad informs me that you are troubled."

"That guy with no hair..." Ash began slowly, "I think that was Imhotep. He said something to me. 'Hatred alone will never yield the crystal.' I wonder what that means."

"He was just trying to mess with your head." Jack pointed out, "All you need to do is stay true to yourself."

He looked deeply into Ash's eyes and concluded, "Know that."

With a few moments of thinking, Ash realised that Jack was right. Feeling better, he nodded, "Yeah, you're right."

With that, they and Pikachu continued on their adventure, preparing themselves for what's yet to come.

* * *

**As usual, the next chapter is the last of Ash and Pikachu's quest. Don't forget to review before you guys go. I really appreciate it.**


	18. Gotta Catch'em All-part threefinal

**Author's note: A new rumor says that it's been confirmed that Kingdom Hearts 3 will appear on demo at this year's TGS. I hope it's true, so that way we'll finally be able to learn when it'll come out.**

**Anyway, onward with the story, and remember, I only own Diminias. The other rights belong to Disney(Mickey Mouse), Toei(Sailor Moon), CLAMP(Cardcaptor Sakura), Nintendo(Pokemon), DreamWorks(Shrek and Puss in Boots), 20th Century Fox(Ice Age), Square Enix(Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VII and Final Fantasy Dissidia) and Universal Studios(The Mummy trilogy).**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Gotta Catch'em All-part three/final.

Travelling through more gates and fighting more Diminias, Ash, Pikachu and Jack continued their quest in search for their crystals, while Ash is now more determinded to find and defeat Giovanni, and maybe get him to realise his evil ways and learn to love Pokemon, or as Jack suggested, teach him a lesson.

Having returned in the area that resembled to the castle of illusions, the three companions came to a stop and were stunned at what they were seeing.

"Big surprise to find our enemies together." said Jack, having a puzzled look.

True to his words, ahead of them, were Giovanni and Imhotep who seemed to be glaring at each other, which was very unusual among Warriors of Chaos. Then again, those warriors were not caring in the first place, and the Warriors of Light knew that, but still...to be in what looked like a heated argument seemed...off.

"That's weird." Ash thought. "Looks like even though they on the same side as Bahamut, they don't seem to be very good buddies with each other."

"Pika?" Pikachu muttered.

Meanwhile, Giovanni, unaware of his young enemy's pressence, was indeed glaring at Imhotep who looked just as angry as the mortal man was. Giovanni just discovered Imhotep's plans and, in this case, threatened the leader of Team Rocket's own plans and now he was here to stop him.

"I will not tolarate with you anymore!" says Giovanni, before he snapped his fingers, and a Diminia of himself and his Perison appears, preparing for a battle. Risking his real Pokemon against a non-Pokemon trainer was such a waste in his opponion.

**[Face it-KH: Chain of Memories]**Imhotep, in his decaying form, smirked, then said in egyptain, "_**So that's your reason for ruining our plans?**_"

At this response, the Diminias quickly attack Imhotep who dodged out of the way for the first time, but got hit for the second time. The Mummy countered by hitting back, but for some reason, the Diminias countered back in return and this went on and on, until the three clashed one more time, and...**[End Face it]**

"STOP!" came Ash's cry, as the young trainer could not handle the sight much longer. The result of the match however, was even though the Diminias were destoryed, Imhotep was now on his knees in his human form, and darkness seeped through his skin as he began to disappear.

Imhotep looked at Giovanni with hatred, and said, "I have no more use for you. Fight that foolish child to your heart's content." and with that, he vanished entirely, but everyone knew that he'll return.

Giovanni, having his task done, noticed Ash who walked up to him before stopping. The leader of Team Rocket then said, "It seems there's no one to stand in the way of our fated battle now."

"If you're with Bahamut, why aren't you allies with the rest of the guys with him?" asked Ash, still shocked and confused on what he, Pikachu and Jack just witnessed.

"Each of us have our own desires, boy!" Giovanni snapped, before continuingly more calmly, "We are not like you and your foolish comrades of Cosmos."

Hearing this made Ash even more angry, as he realised that the man in front of him was more cruel than he ever thought, it was no wonder he was chosen by Chaos. Still.

"So you were chosen because all of you want to do bad stuff, but at the same time, you guys want to do it on your own." Ash thought, then his anger got the better of him and he exclaimed, "It's like you wanting to just order Pokemon around 24/7 and not look after them in return!"

Giovanni just laughed, "Pokemon are merely tools. That is their true purpose."

Ash growled, shouting, "They're not tools! They have hearts and lives just like we do! Being a trainer isn't about just using Pokemon, you take care of them and bond with them, and if they find a different and more happier purpose in life, their trainers let their Pokemon go, because it's their happiness that counts, even if it is sad, but it's also understanding."

"So why is your Pikachu always with you?" Giovanni questioned.

Ash paused, then explained, "Pikachu chose to stay with me because we're very close to each other." before adding, "The same reason why I won't evolve it when he doesn't want to. I respect my Pokemon's decisions."

The older man wasn't impressed. "Hmph. A Pokemon's decisions? Such nonsense." and with that, he just walked away, much to Ash's anger, while Pikachu and Jack, having witnessed the entire thing, went up to their ten year old friend.

"Not sure what's wrong with that man's head." said Jack.

"I guess even guys fighting for Bahamut are against Bahamut too." Ash thought, realising now that some of the warriors of Chaos don't have the same hearts as the warriors of Cosmos do, and this is why they have to fight, but at the same time, are not truly with Bahamut and want to either leave or overtake him. At least, that's what Ash believed. "But instead of wanting to save the world, they just want to destroy it."

He looks in the direction Giovanni walked and is silent for a long moment. Ash knew that he and Pikachu have to fight Giovanni sooner or later, but it just wasn't right. However, when it came to the fact, this was part of the challenge Cosmos had mentioned earlier before the entire quest began, which made sense to him.

Now knowing what to do, Ash looked at Jack and said, "Jack- I'm sorry. But I have to go do this alone, with Pikachu."

"Wha?" asked the Pirate, a bit shocked on the boy's actions.

"I have to settle this by myself." Ash repeated.

After a bit of pause, Jack understood, and replied, "Selfishness is very much common." he then handed something over to Ash who looked at it, and realised it was a potion, which are randomly found around in the areas like this in this weird world that the Gods and Goddesses live in. When Ash looked at Jack, the latter shrugged.

"Don't know where that came from, but I figured your little best mate might need it the most." Jack explained and referred to Pikachu who looked at him in surprise, realising what the pirate meant.

Realising how much Jack depended on his friends, pirate or not, Ash smiled and nodded, "Thanks, Jack. Sorry for being selfish, but, I gotta do this."

"Nothing to worry about, mate. Just don't do anything stupid." the Pirate advised, having witnessed some of his allies do stupid things quite a lot and hoped that none of his allies in this world would do the exact same thing.

Ash smirked at him teasingly, "And like you're not going to?"

A bit of a pause, then Jack smiled sheepishly, "Point taken." then said a bit firmly, "Better get a move on."

Nodding, Ash looked at Pikachu and said, "Let's go, Pikachu!" to which Pikachu agreed and after saying goodbye to Jack for now, the young trainer and his partner raced off to face their next opponent in a final Pokemon battle, determinded to finish Team Rocket once and for all.

* * *

The search for Giovanni wasn't easy, but Ash and Pikachu did not want to give up, and finally, they entered another gate and they appeared in an familiar area that resembled to a Pokemon Stadium back in their homeworld, and they knew, that the leader of Team Rocket was there, and true to their supicions, Giovanni was on the other-side of the battle field, waiting for them.

"Come to challenge me like a brave boy?" he asked, having his Persion next to him as he stroked behind it's ears.

"You're the one who is afraid-sending in your Team Rocket lackies to do all the work for you! You don't even send in your own strength into your Pokemon!" Ash pointed out.

Giovanni laughed, "Sending in strength to one's Pokemon? Such a foolish words." then, not wanting to waste any more time, looked at his 'pet' and ordered it calmly, "Take them out, Persion!"

**[VS Mewtwo-Pokemon Stadium 64]**Persion, the feline Pokemon and the evolved form of Meowth, leaped into the battlefield, ready for a match. Ash and Pikachu were prepared for this. Ash looked at Pikachu and said, "Pikachu, let's go!" to which the said Pokemon also got into the battlefield, and the Pokemon match, the real Pokemon match, began.

"Scratch attack, Persion." Giovanni ordered.

Persion leaped towards Pikachu, it's claws out and ready to scratch at the smaller Pokemon. But Pikachu reacted quickly and jumped out the way just in time, before landing safely on the ground.

"Pikachu, Quick attack!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu uses the said attack and lands head on with Persion who falls back, skidding to a stop. The two Pokemon then continued on, and then Pikachu paused and Ash looked exhausted as well. They both panted, which Giovanni found amusing.

"Exhausted, are we? Then this proves that you are weak." said the man.

"You're wrong!" Ash snapped, he and Pikachu both still determinded.

"Hm?"

Ash explained, "This is proof that the battle's just started...I believe in my Pokemon, and I always encourage them to never give up and keep trying. If they lose, then they did their best...but today we're not losing!"

As he said this, thunder clouds formed in the sky, until suddenly, Pikachu uses thunder attack, shooting it up into the sky, until it rained down back onto the small Pokemon's body, and Pikachu then absorbed the attack back into his vains. As if like magic, Pikachu was as good as new, and was ready for a real match, much to Giovanni's shock.

"What!? Impossible! No Pikachu should be able to do that!" he cried out, eyes widening in amazement, and then he realised that this was the real reason why his three idiotic employees-Jessie, James and Meowth-had wanted to try and capture Pikachu for him for a long time and yet, with the strength of both Pikachu and it's trainer, they are always defeated.

"Ready, Pikachu? Lets give it our best shot!" Ash asked to his partner who shouted in agreement, "Pika!"

And the real match has fully began.

"Pound attack!" shouted Giovanni.

Persion leaped and attempted to use it's tail to whack Pikachu.

"Dodge and then use Agility!" Ash cried out.

Pikachu did so, then ran around Persion in high-speed, not stopping and kept going around, and around, and around, and around _and around_, and Persion had serious trouble in trying to keep up with the small but fast Pokemon racing around in circles. Eventually after a good ten spins, Persion swayed a little, groaning as swirls formed in it's eyes, now utterly dizzy, seeing multiple mini Pikachus circle around it's head.

Giovanni was dumbstruck at what he was seeing, which gave Ash the perfect advantage.

"Finish it with Thunder-Bolt!"

With that, Pikachu leaped into the air, hovering a bit over the dizzy Persion, and, much to Giovanni's horror, Pikachu unleashed a powerful wave of electricty from his body and onto the now stunned Persion who was shouting in paralyzed agony for a good three minutes, before the attack stopped and Pikachu landed back onto his feet, while Persion just slumped and fell onto it's side, slightly burnt, hurt and knocked out, swirls in it's eyes.**[End VS Mewtwo]**

"I can't believe it!" cried Giovanni.

The match was over, and Ash and Pikachu were victorous.

"We did it!" Ash cheered happily.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cried out happily as he ran up and leaped into Ash's open arms and the two best friends twirled around, laughing happily and hugging each other that they won the battle they desparately wanted to win for such a long, long time.

Giovanni, still amazed that he lost to a mere child, recalled his dazed Persion, and felt his body form darkness, knowing that he'll have to get going. But he also knew that he had admit to the boy who defeated him was such a good opponent that he had in such a long time. He approached the two as he began to disappear for now.

"You are strong, boy." he said, getting their attention and Ash and Pikachu both gasped as they realised what was going on.

Despite that Giovanni was their enemy, Ash had to admit that not even human bad guys deserve to vanish, not like this.

"You're...fading away?" Ash asked.

"Pika..." Pikachu whispered.

The older man formed a small smirk, "This is what happens in a war like this...but remember this, child. I will return." with this said, he vanished completely.

While knowing that Giovanni will eventually return for round 2, Ash and Pikachu suddenly noticed something glowing above their heads, and as they both looked up, they were stunned in awe, as a small glimmer of light formed and floated down towards them. It looked like a Golden and Silver Pokeball with the letters 'G' and 'S' written on it. Ash held out one hand and allowed the crystal like Pokeball land in his palm, and he realised what it was.

It was his Crystal, the one he and Pikachu had journied far and wide to find, the one that Cosmos told them and their allies about. Normally Ash would do his victory catch-phrase, but this time, he knew that he couldn't, because he knew one thing; the adventure was far from over.

"I guess the real match is up just ahead." He said, then looked at Pikachu and added an excited determination, "But we'll just keep going until the end, right Pikachu?"

Pikachu nodded in the same excited determination, "Pika, Pika!"

And with that, the two heroes moved on to rejoin their friends, and then hurry back to Cosmos to put an end to Bahamut and the Warriors of Chaos.

* * *

_He hurries on, with the shining crystal in his hands-_

_and the true feelings that were close to his Pokemon_

_now in his heart-_

_And remembering a dream he had pursued since his youth-_

_about following his father's path in the setting sun._

* * *

As they were about to leave the area, Ash and Pikachu then noticed a familiar blonde-spiky haired man, with a young girl about Ash's age, and a humanriod mouse just entering. Ash then recongised them and raced after them with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Hey! Guys!" Ash called out, waving at them, with Pikachu echoing.

The trio noticed them, and they were Cloud, Sakura and Mickey who were just on their way back to Cosmos, and heard Ash's voice, turned to look and saw him approach them. Cloud, for his part after his confrontion with Sephiroth, was relieved that the ten year old boy and his Pikachu were alright.

"Ash! Pikachu!" Cloud replied in slight surprise and relief.

"Hey, you guys are safe." Sakura added, relieved to see the two safe and sound.

Ash nodded, "Yeah."

Mickey smiled happily, "Hot-dog! Looks like you fellas just got your crystals too." seeing the crystal in Ash's hands.

"Wow! That means you guys got yours too?" Ash asked excitedly.

To comfirm his supicions, Cloud, Sakura and Mickey all held out their hands and their crystals appeared, hovering slightly. Once Ash was relieved, Sakura then noticed that he and Pikachu were alone, and asked, "Where are Rick and Jack?"

Remembering that he sent Rick to solve his own problems and left Jack to deal with Giovanni, Ash sighed and looked at Cloud apologetically, "I'm sorry, Cloud. Rick had a few problems and I sent him off so he can handle it like he wanted to, and I had to leave Jack behind so Pikachu and I could battle the Team Rocket leader."

"It's okay." Cloud replied, understanding. "We all have our problems. Plus, I have to find Jack and give him back this." he then digged into his pockets and pulled out the Compass.

Ash gasped, "Jack's compass! How did you-"

"Long story. Let's get going." Cloud said, now that the four of them were together, and they had six more friends to reuight.

Realising what this meant, Ash agreed in determination, "Yeah, you're right. Let's go!"

And with that, the five of them hurried on to find their Pirate friend who was about to face a big challenge of his own, as were the other warriors of Cosmos.

* * *

**I wanted to write the last bit since I noticed there were more of Sephiroth, so I wanted more of Cloud instead, since he's, well, obviously, our Final Fantasy VII hero. As you can tell, Jack's story is up next, so look out for that, and don't forget to review and tell me what you think before you go.**

**Thanks and ta-ta!**


	19. The Price of Freedom-part one

**Author's note: Sorry that it's taking me long, but I reckon that I'll get this story done no later than next year, or earlier hopefully.**

**Alrighty, now we go on to our sixth Warrior of Cosmos; Our favorite Pirate-Captain Jack Sparrow, for all his fans who admired Pirates of the Caribbean.**

**Remember, I only own Diminias. The other rights go to Disney(Mickey Mouse, Pirates of the Caribbean), Toei(Sailor Moon), CLAMP(Cardcaptor Sakura), Nintendo(Pokemon), DreamWorks(Shrek and Puss in Boots), 20th Century Fox(Ice Age), Square Enix(Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VII and Final Fantasy Dissidia) and Universal Studios(The Mummy trilogy).**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: The Price of Freedom-part one.

_Jack Sparrow, Pirate Captain of the Black Pearl and Pirate_

_Lord of the Breathen Court of the Caribbean._

_His journey began alongside Cloud, Ash & Pikachu, and Rick,_

_yet the paths to their individual goals_

_led them to separate and reunite._

_Now, Jack and Ash are at a crossroad_

_as each continues to search for his journey's end-_

* * *

It's been fifteen minutes since Ash sent Rick out on his own, and already, the infamous pirate captain of the legendary Black Pearl, Captain Jack Sparrow, who, despite his reputation as an infamous pirate, one of the nine Pirate Lords of the Breathen Court back in his world, was really on edge. His life went down hill since the day he was born. Or, at least, that's what he believed, since his family were nothing but pirates, he had no idea if Captain Teague, the current King of the Breathen Court and former Pirate Lord of Madagascar, was actually his real father. Not to mention that the job he had landed him as a pirate for the rest of his life, and the first mate he befriended betrayed him, stole his beloved ship(which was more of a home to him), and left him to die.

Now, ten years later, just when Jack thought he finally had the chance to get his ship back and deal with his ex-first mate, he and his enemy were brought here by Cosmos and Chaos to fight against each other in a war which doesn't seem to end.

On top of that, as he and his companion were still at the tall tower that resembled to the home of another young warrior of Cosmos, Jack walked back and forth with an identical compass Cosmos gave him since he was the 'navigator' and he lost his real one. He was getting irritated by the minute. Like his real one, this compass was spinning all over the place-back and forth-and not really pointing to where he wanted to go.

"I know what I want, I know what I want, I know what I want, I know what I want!" He repeated over and over, as if saying it multiple times would somehow make it true. Unfortunately, it made very little difference. The Compass still spun wildly in all directions for a few seconds, then spun in circles again. He closed it in frustration and gave it a violent shake as if it would fix it like it was broken.

In his case, it probably was.

"What are you doing?" asked Ash who was sitting on a wall above Jack with Pikachu. This got Jack back to reality and he puts away the 'useless' compass.

"The Compass." Jack replied, then he remembered that Sephiroth, the silver haired man they encountered earlier, had stolen the real Compass from him. Jack would've gotten it back if the silver haired-twit wasn't like Imhotep, and that Sailor Moon hadn't come to the rescue(and gave him a slap) and sent him away back to his crystal search.

Ash and Pikachu glanced at each other, before looking at Jack again, and the former pointed out, "You can get plenty of Compass's in the universe, you know." before admitting, "Not that it works everytime."

"Pika..." Pikachu sighed.

The pirate had to admit, the kid had a point. Maybe Ash was right. Maybe Jack should just get another compass-one that points north-one that wouldn't drive him into madness. Though on the other hand, Jack needed that compass if he wanted to find his crystal, get the Black Pearl back and go home.

"Let's get a move on." Jack said, "Not that you're wrong about the Compass. But mine is not like any other Compasses in the universe. Savvy?" he pointed out, then began to walk away.

Puzzled at first, Ash then shrugged, and said, "Fine by me." then looked at Pikachu and said, "C'mon, Pikachu." as he jumped off the wall and landed on the ground safely, with Pikachu jumping onto his shoulder, stretching and then walked off to catch up with Jack.

"When Pikachu and I defeat Giovanni and get our Crystal, we can help in beating up Bahamut." Ash spoke up, then looked at Jack and asked, "Everyone's got the same idea, right?"

"I don't even have a bloodly clue why I'm even here." Jack replied, "The only thing I want is to shoot Barbossa and get the Black Pearl back." which is true, since Barbossa, Jack's ex-first mate, was the one who stole the Black Pearl and said that it was his.

"Is the Black Pearl really that important? It's just a ship." Ash thought.

Jack stopped for a moment. He then looked at Ash and explained, "The Pearl is more than just a ship, mate; What the Black Pearl, really is-is freedom."

The ten year old boy blinked in surprise. "I thought Pirates really just want treasure."

"Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate." Jack said semi-wisely.

This gave both of them and Pikachu a pause. For the first time, Ash realised that Jack wasn't like any other pirates.

"Wow, that's the first time I've heard a pirate say that." Ash thought. He then decided that Jack was his friend, and that they both had an important mission to intend.

With determination, Ash said, "Okay, then we'll go together and take on any challenge!"

And with that, Ash and Pikachu both ran off, with Jack walking behind. For one thing Jack knew, this adventure wasn't easy, though he wished that he was sailing rather than walking, since walking on dry land was boring and tiring. How could land-lovers cope with being on the ground and not on a ship in the ocean 24/7 is beyond him.

* * *

Traversing through the world and the gates were not easy. For Jack, he would normally ignore fights and just run away unseen. But in a world like this, it was cleary impossible(or as Jack would say, 'Improbable.'). Fighting against Diminias was one thing, but when Captain Jack Sparrow is around, it was simply bad luck-period.

Looking around and watching out for enemies, not noticing that Ash and Pikachu weren't around, Jack wasn't looking where he was going, and...

"Whoa-_Omph_!" he missed his step and fell clumisly into a pit-hole, which wasn't so deep, but large enough for him to fit.

Sitting up, Jack looked at the hole he was in, puzzled for a moment, then realised what had happened, and muttered in a deadpanned, "Oh."

After climbing out, Jack continued on, and entered another gate, (with Jack grumbling, 'How many of these bloodly gates to the next world are there!?') and was now in an area of the City of the Dead; aka to Jack Sparrow-a desert.

Despite this, the Pirate was glad that he was still alive. "Well, that wasn't half as bad as I thought." he muttered.

He waited for a reply, but got none. Puzzled, Jack looked around and finally noticed that his young friend and his yellow companion weren't there or anywhere at all. They were missing, and Jack was on his own.

"Oi! Ketchum! Where are you?" Jack shouted out, but all he got was the echo of his own voice.

Or, that's what he thought.

"Don't know where that boy and his Pikachu are, but they are perfectly fine." an unfamiliar voice said behind him. Startled, Jack turned around and saw another man in an hideous orange suit approach him with a sinister look. But what caught Jack off-guard was the letter 'R' imprinted on the suit, and that's when the pirate realised who this man was.

"Hang on a minute. You're that Leader of Team Rocket. What's-his-face, aren't you?" Jack asked, then said, "I doubt that you harmed the boy and his partner, though."

Giovanni replied, "Of course I didn't harm that boy. There is no need for me to face him yet."

Jack begged to differ. "Unfortunately for you, he's been wanting to fight you. I don't think you've seen him yet, have you?"

"No, I haven't." Giovanni lied, having seen Ash and Pikachu earlier, then added, "But I will not let anything get in my way! I will not face you, and neither will my Pokemon, but, I have a more appropiate opponent for you."

Before Jack knew what was going on, Giovanni snapped his fingers, and one Diminia appeared out of nowhere, and to Jack's shock, it took form of Jack himself, except all purple and not really human-like excepted for the shape.

This is bad.

"Oh Bugger..." Jack muttered. Why did he always have to fight in this god-forsaken world? Of course, this world belonged to gods, for pete's sake!

Just in time, he dodged out of the Diminia's swords attempt to stab him, before drawing out his own cutlass, muttering, "Why can't these Demi-whatever they are-behave themselves?" before responding to the Diminia's attack with his own.

The good thing about Jack Sparrow fighting against enemies is that he can sometimes out-smart them by sometimes cheating his way out, sword-fighting, pistol fighting, running, fighting some more, and more running, negociating, and run even more.

The bad thing is, when it came to fighting enemies who are like his own clones, they can do the exact same thing as he can, and Jack had always thought that Diminias had no brains what-so-ever.

As usual, Jack had no idea how to approach things differently. He clashed against the annoying Diminia who copied his moves, not matter what he did. Why did these things had to take form of himself or his companions on Cosmos's side? Why couldn't they take form of the enemies instead? It was really annoying and frustrating.

The more they continued to fight, the more Jack so wanted to slice the Diminia's head off, if he could get a clear shot at the bloodly thing had it not continously copy his moves and blocked his attacks with his body language.

Finally, after a good half an hour of fighting, Jack finally lost it and shouted at the top of his lungs, "STOP USING MY MOVES YOU BLOODLY STUPID MINDLESS CHAOS LACKY!" and in his rage, he finally(and blindly) caught his target off-guard and literally slices it's head off, killing it and making it disappear entirely.

Captain Jack Sparrow can sometimes keep his own temper in check, but there are things that make him snap. Once he noticed that he finally won the battle and got rid of the annoying Diminia, he sighed in brief relief. Oh, how much he hated these things just as much as Rick hated Mummies.

"Not bad, for a Pirate. But I think this match is over." Giovanni's voice broke Jack out of his thoughts, as the pirate turned back to the villian.

"Why don't you go and let a ten year old fight you?" Jack suggested in bitter sarcasm.

Giovanni rolled his eyes, "I had enough children fighting me! The boy and his Pikachu are not the only ones who fought me once. But if I must face the boy, then I will. He doesn't fear me." he then sinisterly looked straight into Jack's eyes and added, "And yet, it's you who is afraid, and you are a Pirate and man; a coward."

Jack paused uncomfortably, then pointed out, "There's more to life than just fight. Savvy?"

But this made the Warrior of Chaos laugh, and say, "Fool. In order to survive and do whatever you want, you have no choice but to fight. That is the destiny of all life!" he then turns and begins to walk away.

"Oy, where are you going?" Jack asked, with supicion-puzzlement.

Giovanni paused and answered, "It's thanks to you meddling, that I have a boy to face later, or rather, a place where he can face me." and with that, he continues to walk away, leaving Jack all by himself.

The Pirate was even more supicious about the man whom he knew was one of Bahamut's warriors. Who was that man? Why did he believe that Ash and Pikachu were weak? Sure, the two of them were brave, even braver than Jack is, but something didn't seem right, and for the first time since facing Sephiroth, Jack was worried. Heck, he was even worried about Cloud, and the guy probably knew the silver haired man.

"Jack!" a familiar boy's voice cried out, startling him back to reality, and as he looked, racing up the hill, was Ash with Pikachu on his shoulder. Jack mentally felt so relieved that they were alright, but he hid his feelings. Letting out emotions was not on his list as Captain of the Black Pearl, or his infamous reputation. Then again, a lot of men don't like to let out their emotions.

Once Ash was up close, he asked, "Are you okay?"

Jack paused, thinking about what Giovanni said, then he eventually replied, "Apparently, when it comes to battles, you're the most bloodly bravest kid in the world, not to mention the most caring."

When Ash and Pikachu both looked to the direction were Giovanni walked off, the former asked, "So you fought against Giovanni but he got away?" as he looked back at Jack who felt embarrassed and annoyed.

"More like send in those bloodly things to fight for him, and it was those Diminias and not a Pokemon." Jack grumbled, still fuming at his 'replica' of a Diminia that copied his every move.

Ash sighed, "I see... I guess I'm not the only one who thinks that Pokemon shouldn't fight against humans. Not that fighting is good."

"Why don't we move along?" Jack suggested, wanting to get a move on, "I don't plan on standing around all day."

"My thoughts exactly. Let's go!" Ash nodded, then began to walk off, and it wasn't until the boy stopped, and from what Jack could see, the kid wasn't in a cheerful mood like he was before, and that got Jack curious. Like his intuitive sense of females, his intuivie for kids kicked in, and so he decided to see what was wrong.

The Pirate walked up to him, and said, "By tremending the looks of a young lad informs me that you are troubled."

And so Ash told him about his encounter with Imhotep earlier when they mysteriously separated, and, to Jack, it was like the enemy was keeping an eye on them, which made him feel very uneasy. He would never admit it, though it was plan obvious to smart people, like Will and Elizabeth back at home for example, not to mention Barbossa despite that Jack repeatedly denied it...

He was scared.

Despite this, Jack wisely told Ash that Imhotep was just trying to toy with him and that they have to be true with themselves.

With that, Ash agreed and they continued on, with Jack feeling pleased with himself that he managed to make the boy feel better, but the journey was far from over, and even Jack knew that.

* * *

**We continue Jack's story in the next chapter and the tension for him is rising. I have to admit, Captain Jack Sparrow's tale is harder to try and come up with his story from the film series to fit him, if you know what I mean. Anyway, look out for more chapters and don't forget to review, if you please.**


	20. The Price of Freedom-part two

**Author's note: I'm working on FOUR stories now! Well, "Where Are They" is almost done, so, they'll make things a little easier. If ya wanna check my other stories out, be my guest and go to my profile.**

**Okay, let's move on and continue the adventure of Captain Jack Sparrow, and remember, I only own Diminias. All other rights belong to Disney(Mickey Mouse, Pirates of the Caribbean), Toei(Sailor Moon), CLAMP(Cardcaptor Sakura), Nintendo(Pokemon), DreamWorks(Shrek and Puss in Boots), 20th Century Fox(Ice Age), Square Enix(Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VII and Final Fantasy Dissidia) and Universal Studios(The Mummy trilogy).**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: The Price of Freedom-part two.

As they moved on in their adventure, Jack couldn't help but notice that Ash was more determined than he ever seen the boy so far in the journey. Had it something to do with the un-dead Mummy the boy and his Pikachu encountered earlier? Or it's more of a case that he wanted to stop Giovanni once and for all, and Jack was half-hoping that the Team Rocket leader would be taught a lesson-He'd rather doubt it-and the whole scrubble would be over.

Heck, even the Pirate couldn't wait to get his hands on his crystal, get his compass back, Bahamut and all of the lackeys of Chaos go to hell and all the heroes can return home and Jack can finally regain his beloved Black Pearl and his freedom.

They stopped after arriving back in the Castle of illusions area and found that Giovanni and Imhotep were having a fight, and could only watch until Ash interfered, before the villians took off in different directions after Ash talked to the Team Rocket leader, and when the villian escaped again, leaving the two warriors of Cosmos and Pikachu alone for now. However, when they were talking about Giovanni, what Ash said this caught Jack off-guard.

Ash was leaving to fight against Giovanni.

After the boy explained why, Jack realised that Ash had a score to settle, just like he did with Barbossa.

"Sorry for being selfish, but, I gotta do this." Ash said.

Jack nodded, "Nothing to worry about, mate. Just don't do anything stupid." he added, wanting to make sure that the boy wasn't like a certain young lad who always wanted to take things at his own hands without even thinking clearly. Then again, he's probably the only one who likes to think things out and wait before rushing in at anything or anyone.

"And like you're not going to?" Ash teased with a smirk.

Okay, so even Jack can end up doing stupid things and he can regret his own actions sometimes, but other than that, he wasn't that stupid...was he? Grinning sheepishly, Jack replied, "Point taken." before looking firmly at Ash and added, "Better get a move on."

Ash nodded, before looking at Pikachu and then both of them ran off to fight in their final Pokemon Battle, leaving the Pirate to himself. He sighed.

First Cloud, then Rick and now Ash. All of them wanting to face their own problems.

"And I am again left on my lonesome." Jack mumbled to himself.

"All alone again, Jack?" an unforunately familiar voice spoke behind him.

Startled, Jack turned around, and frowned deeply as he was face to face with the one nemesis he wanted so badly to kill for betraying him ten long years ago. Probably about 8 or 10 years older than Jack himself, was the man who thinks he knows everyone...and owns a monkey whom Jack hates the most.

It was Captain Hector Barbossa.

The evil Pirate chuckled, and continued, "Why would us Pirates have friends with those who are not Pirates, eh?"

Oh how Jack hated this man. Trying to be smarter than ever-though sometimes Barbossa is smarter than Jack, but still.

"More like a case of they have their own little business, Barbossa." Jack pointed out, before admitting, "But you probably wouldn't know that."

"Oh? Then do you know what it is that you must do?" asked the older man.

Jack answered, "To end this god forsaken fight that's been going on for decades. Out of all Pirates, I'm the only one who has done the right thing, and that was before I even became a bloodly Pirate!"

This only made Barbossa laugh again, as he said, "Such fine words for a former employee from the East Indian Trading Company who has abandoned his duties and was branded a Pirate." he then looked behind him and added, "He's going to end the conflict, so he says."

Jack felt pressence behind him, and although it was very soft, he could've sworn he heard someone laughing behind him in a such a low tone that it was as if someone was whispering. However, when he turned around, his question was answered as the sight of the Whisperer approached him, before the latter took off his hat and used it as a mega-phone to make his voice volume normal.

"Then we should teach him a lesson... on the futility of wishing for an end." he said, before he puts his hat back on and takes out his chain-ball weapon to fight, much to Jack's dismay.

Annoyed, he looked at Barbossa and grumbled, "That is cheating."

"Pirate." Barbossa simply reminded.

With no other choice, Jack took out his cutlass and pointed it at the Whisperer who just shook his head as if the weapon was the most pathetic thing he's ever seen in his life. It didn't matter anyway, since he believed that he'll defeat the Pirate of Cosmos anyway.

Not long after the staring contest, the two fought on a one-on-one match. Jack clashed against the Whisperer who had a better weapon than the former, which made things a bit more difficult, and Jack had to duck to avoid getting the spiky-thingys from the weapon onto his face, or he'd be turned into a pin-coosin.

Jack then kicked the Whisperer in the stomach before dashing off, but the latter, though in agony, recovered quickly and gave chase and the fight continued on back and forth and back and forth, and ect. They continued and Jack fell onto the ground, and the Whisperer decided to be even more evil and snatched Jack's hat, much to the pirate's irrtation, and he tried to slash at him while on the ground, but missed as the Warrior of Chaos was getting away.

"Bugger!" Jack cursed before quickly getting up and chased after him, before he caught up and they continued on the fight.

_Clash! Bang! Swipe! Clash! Cling!_ The weapons went as their wielders refused to back down and both were determined to win this fight.

Their battle ended up in an illusional world of the forest inside the Castle of illusions area inside the gate, and Jack was once again ahead of the Whisperer. They continued on and ignored the living wild-life and straight into a door in a tree and then onto a tree branch where everything has grown into giants all of the sudden-or did they both shrunk?

Neither cared, because they were still focused on their fight. Jack tried to slice the Whisperer's off, but the latter ducked, and then pushed him off the branch, making him fall towards the ground below which, for the size they were now, or the other way around for the trees and ect, it's pretty much a death sentence.

"WAAH!" Jack screamed, and even grabbed hold of a single spider silk from a spider and a web, but he continued to fall.

As he fell, however, his weight surprisingly caused one of the spiders from Mickey's world to be flown/pulled up while Jack fell down like a bell strings in a church. The poor spider was up in the air, and in it's panic, grabbed hold of a shocked/dumbfounded Whisperer who was now flown into the air before getting stuck on a giant leaf. Jack on the other hand, due to the spider-silk being sticky, ended up getting tangled before it somehow wrapped itself around his left ankle, spinning like a yo-yo before he was now hanging upside down in an embarrassing way.

It was the most embarrassing end of a fight both men ever been in entire history of both fights, mankind and the conflict of gods.

Suddenly Jack felt a jerk, and when he looked up, the leaf the Whisperer and the spider were on was starting to break and they all knew one thing; their weights were making it lose it's will to stick onto the three-branch.

"Bugger." Jack muttered.

Snap! Soon all three of them began to fall...again.

Falling down into the darkness below the trees, both men were screaming, and Jack was busy screaming his head off, flaying his arms about like a mad person. Each time he ended up hitting one leaf and another on his way down, grunted, "Oof! Oh! Ow!" and continued on screaming along the way. The Whisperer on the other hand, wasn't so lucky, as he fell right past Jack who's fall was being slower due to the leaves. The Spider landed back onto the spider-web, and it got it's friends stuck with it.

Due to the Castle of illusions being just an area inside the gate of the world of gods, it's illusion vanished and both men were back in the real world, but were now falling from the sky, and to Barbossa's dumbfounderment, the Whisperer landed flat-face first on the ground with a massive thud. Jack, still falling into left-over leaves before the illusion disappeared, he finally landed hard onto the ground, and something much softer that saved him from being splat like a pancake.

While a bit dazed, Jack found that he was still alive, and as he sat up, he found that he was sitting on the Whisperer's back. Standing up almost drunkingly, Jack wobbled a bit, while regaining his senses and balance, and against odds, he won the match by the act of an illusional-spider. The Whisperer, just as dazed as Jack was, stood up, almost losing consciousness.

Smiling, Jack gave the warrior of Chaos a gentle pat on the arm, saying, "Thanks, mate." but this act still caused the Whisperer to fall side-ways and fall back onto the ground, unconscious, and Jack flinched a little in tiny sympathy before regaining his composture. He looked down and saw his hat on the ground, and cheerfully picked it up and placed it back on his head where it belonged. Other than his beloved ship and his compass, Jack's hat was one of his precious items.

Turning, he noticed that Barbossa still held a dumbfounded look on his face, and Jack shrugged cluelessly, "What? It's not everyday that illusion of a spider saves your life, and well, helps you in winning a fight."

Quickly out of unconsciousness, the Whisperer stood up, looking annoyed, then once again used his hat to make his voice louder and said to get Jack's attention, "This is a futile battle."

"What?" Jack asked as he looked at the Whisperer who continued, "You are in the midst of a battle that has been fought between the gods for ages. What do you possibly think you could do?"

Jack was a bit shocked at hearing this.

"Now you see, Jack. That's exactly the reason that lost you the Pearl years ago. Your hunt for the Crystal will never become reality. Even the efforts of your friends will all be for naught." Barbossa added.

"I know that the others won't give in easily." Jack pointed out, "It's like a man wanting to rescue and so win a fair lady's heart, unless they ask for someone who's locked up and the keys run off." the last bit was in sarcasm, before he continued, "I'm going after the Black Pearl and the Crystal, and end this damn battle-"

"Is that truly on your own freedom, Jack?" Barbossa interrupted.

Jack frowned at this, "What do you mean?"

Barbossa shook his head, "That is why you are weak. You let your freedom go just for others and free them. You only fight because you are told to. You are nothing but Cosmos's tool."

With that, the two warriors of Chaos teleported away, leaving Jack all by himself once again, this time, he was beginning to think about what he had heard from the two. Long ago, when he was in his early twenties, he got employment at the East Indian Trading Company, and not long about that the he learned about the evil plots the company held against many innocents, whether they were pirates or not. On his final assignment, Jack had been ordered to transport slaves, but, as he saw how badly hurt and poor those people were, decided to risk his own life and instead transported the slaves to another continant where they would live free and live their own lives, which was why the company decided to brand him a Pirate because of his actions.

To the company, there was no such thing as freedom; only obeying orders, following the strict and deadly rules and slavery.

Now, Jack was beginning to think if the same thing was happening here. Being here in this world for goodness knows how long, maybe he and his friends will never return home again and will end up remain here, fighting forever.

'_This is...really like with the Company?_' Jack thought to himself, feeling the ping of sadness aind guilt rise inside his heart. He hasn't felt that in years, and even though he was a Pirate, he still had feelings like a normal person.

Deciding that he had enough of this creepy area, Jack moved on to try and find a more nicer place to think, somewhere that is a bit more safer.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cloud, Ash, Mickey and Sakura were continuing their way to reuight with the rest of their companions on the side of Cosmos, the four of them having found their crystals and could only hope that their friends had found theirs already and/or didn't get hurt or killed.

"There you guys are!" a familiar voice called out.

Turning, the four of them and Pikachu saw that Rick, having found his crystal as well, was approaching them.

"Rick!" Ash called out, smiling. But then he frowned as he noticed a troubled look on the guy's face-scratch that, Rick looked freaked out and tried to hide it.

"What's wrong?" Cloud asked, also noticing, while Mickey and Sakura glanced at each other worriedly.

"Jack's got problems." Rick grumbled.

Mickey blinked in confusion, "Whadd'ya mean?"

But before Rick could say anything, they heard a familiar roar, and when they turned to the path in front of them to their horror, teleporting in, was none other than Imhotep in his decaying form, and he now looked extremately pissed off. He roared in anger at their direction, causing Sakura, Mickey, Ash and Pikachu scream while Cloud gasped, his eyes widening in horror, not sure whether he'd seen Imhotep's decaying form before or not. Either way, it freaked him the hell out. Even Sephiroth wasn't this freakin' terrifying!

Rick paled at having to face his enemy again, even after he got his crystal. "We are in serious trouble."

He then took out his guns and shot at Imhotep, but as usual, the Mummy was in his immortal form and the warrior of Chaos marched towards them until he shoved Rick(who screamed) back and to the floor, knocking Cloud, Ash and Mickey down with him. Sakura shivered in fear as she looked at her fallen friends, before fearfully looked back at Imhotep who then smiled evilly and began to laugh, starting to approach her.

"Sakura, run!" Cloud shouted.

"Wish we had a cat!" Rick cursed.

This gave Mickey an idea and he looked at Sakura and cried out, "Sakura, quick! Use the illusion card!"

"Oh yeah!" Sakura remembered, "The illusion card!" before she pulled out the said Star-Card and she then summoned it with her staff. In a burst of magical light, the illusion cat formed in front of a confusion Imhotep, but then, to his horror, the light formed in a familiar feline, who went, "_Mu-row!_"

Imhotep looked at it in horror, before he teleported away, roaring in fear until he was seen and heard no more.

The others sat up, still a bit freaked out from a random encounter with Imhotep.

"If I didn't know any better, I think we're in very serious trouble." Ash muttered.

"Pika, pika." Pikachu nodded in agreement.

Cloud sighed, still getting over the unexpected scare, and said, "I think we should get going and find Jack. I still have to give him back his compass."

Rick looked at him surprised as he asked, "You have Jack's compass?"

"Sephiroth dropped it." was Cloud's reply.

Remembering the silver-haired man, Ash stood up and said, "Yeah, that guy Sephiroth stole Jack's compass to look for you!"

"I'm not surprised." Cloud thought as he and the others stood up. "Though he still thinks he can control me, but I won't let that happen. Besides, it's Jack's compass that helped me to find you guys earlier."

"Do ya think it can still lead us to 'im?" Mickey asked hopefully.

Rick looked at Cloud skeptically and said, "Cloud, you're just saying that because the damn thing's broken."

The swordsman shook his head, "No. It does when you want something most, because it points in the direction to something or someone you want to find most. I understand why he kept it."

"It points at something or someone you want most?" Ash repeated, finding himself a bit awed, until he remembered what Jack said to him earlier.

"_My Compass is not like any other Compasses in the universe_." were Jack Sparrow's words.

Ash then realised that he was worried about Jack and he wanted to find him again to see if he's alright, now that the boy had defeated Giovanni and had found his crystal and found his other friends. He looked up at the blonde-spiky-haired man and asked, "Hey, Cloud. Can I try it out?"

Cloud nodded and handed Ash over the compass. The ten year old opened it up and held it in his palm. The others leaned over to see, and, to their surprises, the arrow was moving all by itself. As if getting used to a new holder whose desires weren't constantly flying in every direction at once, before finally holding steady in the directon southwest.

"Holy smokes." Mickey blinked in surprise.

"I'll be damned." Rick muttered in awe.

"Do you think that's were Jack is?" Sakura asked.

Cloud nodded, "I'm going there right now."

"I'll go too! Besides, Jack could use our help." Ash voulenteered, with Pikachu echoing his determination.

Nodding, Cloud looked at Rick who said, "I'll catch up with you guys with Sakura and Mickey."

"Thanks, Rick." Cloud nodded, before looking at Ash and both of them nodded, before they and Pikachu headed into the very direction the compass was leading them, their new missions is to help out Captain Jack Sparrow. Rick, Mickey and Sakura would catch up with them a bit later.

* * *

**The Calvary for Captain Jack Sparrow is on their way, and so is Jack's battle against you-know-who! Keep an eye out for the next chapter and review along the way!**


	21. The Price of Freedom-part threefinal

**Author's note: We've come to the last part of Jack's crystal journey, and I shall reveal the seventh Warrior of Cosmos at the end of the chapter.**

**Oh, and in case some of you don't know, Nomura has passed on his directing role of Final Fantasy XV to someone else, and can now focus on other important games like Kingdom Hearts 3(which will finally be released next year. ^0^,) and Final Fantasy VII G-Bike, and hopefully, the rest of the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII(not keeping my hopes up for that one, though).**

**As always, let's continue, and you know that I don't own anything here, except for Diminias, and you know the drill, and, frankly, even I'm getting tired of repeating myself.**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: The Price of Freedom-part three/final.

Still a bit haunted on what Barbossa and the Whisperer told him earlier, Jack decided to move on, and as he reached another gate, he found himself in an area of the Pokemon Stadium, which resembled to the one in Ash and Pikachu's home world, not that Jack would ever have the time to explore the place when Bahamut and the Warriors of Chaos are defeated-if they are defeated.

As much as he hated to admit it, he was scared. What if he and the others had to spend an eternity in this world with no end, like a curse?

While he was thinking about this, a small beam of light appeared next to him, and when Jack looked, it was a familiar woman in gorgeus robes in an illusional glitter of light, and Jack knew immediately who it was.

"Oh! Lady Cosmos." Jack greeted.

"Cloud, Rick and Ash have each obtained their cyrstals." Cosmos informed to the Pirate who felt a bit relieved that his friends found their crystals already, which left him the only one without a crystal at the moment.

"That's probably the best thing I've heard all day." grumbled Jack.

Cosmos noticed the man's grim look and stated, "Yes. Because they never stopped walking down the paths they chose."

'_The path they chose..._' Jack thought. If that's the case, why couldn't he look for his own?

"Have you lost yours?" asked the Goddess.

Jack shrugged, "Pirates never really had a path to begin with. We're just a lowly bunch of violent beings who also cheat and steal, make up lies and ect. Sailing the seas to no end. It's like Barbossa said; I let my freedom go just to help others; a tool like I was for the Trading Company."

"That is untrue. You have a goal." Cosmos pointed out, "You want to retrieve a home that you lost, a Compass that points to what you want most, and kept them both in your heart for a long time. You also freed those who deserved more than just being slaves." she should know, because she can read a mortal's heart most of the time.

"That's because I hated those poor people being used for slaves." Jack explained, "So they were utterly poor, doesn't mean they're not human. The only difference is that stupid rule that black people and white people don't mix in, but we're all humans none the less." he then added, "Although, the Black Pearl was a reminder of what was given to me as a young lad from a father whom I thought wanted nothing to do with me."

Cosmos nodded, "Your father gave you your ship, and you wished to keep it as a reminder that he loved you; Pirate or not."

That was the understatement of the year, Jack thought, as he said, "Pirates don't normally love."

"Then how did Pirates come into being? You are human too, Jack. You and your father both." Cosmos reminded. She was a goddess, so she would never know where she came from. Pirates on the otherhand, they were born as people, so they know where they came from.

"...I never wanted to be a Pirate, but deep down, Pirate was always in my blood. The Black Pearl was more than just a ship; It was a home in the oceans-and freedom. Not just for myself, but for my crew." Jack said slowly, feeling his passion reanewed again slightly.

"It's a wonderful thing to have." Cosmos thought, "That freedom was born out of none other than you. If you were a mere tool, you would not have had such freedom."

Jack thought about Cosmos's words, and then he realised that she made a good point. Pirate or not, he knows he made the right decisions. Maybe wanting to make good decisions on rare occasions came from his mother, or his father maybe, he didn't know. Right now, Jack was the only pirate on the side of Cosmos, so he might as well enjoy the company of non-pirates.

"Miss Cosmos...you're right. I'd like freedom not just for myself, but for anyone; freedom to do whatever they want and decide their own fates, and I'm the only one who ever considered helping others, whether I'm a pirate or not." Jack finally declared.

Cosmos smiled, admitting, "I wish I could have such a dream..." and with that, she disappears to rest once again.

Smiling, Jack replied to the now gone goddess, "And you can. That I promise."

Many people lose their lives in times of war... They may die trying to protect friends, or trying to give strength to others. But in the end, they die. And there are others who lose hope, and grieve. Those were Jack's thoughts, and a lot of people refuse to do that. Now that he thought about it, maybe that's why he and his allies-Cloud, Rick, Ash, Mickey, Sakura, Puss, Manny, Sora and Sailor Moon-were chosen, because they all had one thing in common; they had the courage to make the right decisions without even thinking about themselves during that time.

"Funny old world." Jack said to himself, "Freedom is what almost everyone wants most." nodding to himself, he declared, "And I'm going to make that future happen!"

With this new resolve, Jack marched on to find Barbossa and shoot the living out of the Pirate of Chaos, find his crystal and get both his Compass and the Black Pearl back, and after that, he'll join the others to finish Bahamut once and for all.

* * *

Traversing through out the world, Jack eventually made it to the area of Port Royal and as he looked around, he found the very man he oh so wanted to kill for ten years. As it turned out, Barbossa was shocked and annoyed that his enemy was back and seemed to be semi-normal as usual, which, to Jack, he was perfectly normal.

"What the blazes do you want this time?" asked Barbossa.

"I'm just doing what I know is best; fighting for freedom." Jack said casually as if this was just a normal sunny day for a conversation.

Barbossa quirked an eye brow, then said, "Freedom? Don't make me laugh, Jack. You don't even have the strength to take hold of it."

Suddenly he approached and kicked Jack harshly in the stomach, causing the latter to fall backwards onto the ground, and had to roll out of the way in time from having a bunch of bullet holes in his body, but the sudden kick in the stomach knocked some wind out of him, causing Jack to bend on his knees.

"You know that you cannot fight. Why don't you quit your worthless pusuit?" Barbossa advised.

Just then a lightning-strike from the side caused him to stumble back in surprise, and to both Pirates' shock and confusion, were two familiar other warriors of Cosmos, standing side to side of Jack who immediately recongised two of his companions; one holding a massive sword, and another who was just a boy with a Pikachu.

"We won't let it end!" Cloud declared as he was in a fighting stance with his Buster Sword, glaring at Barbossa.

Jack was dumbfounded that his friends returned to help him, and he couldn't help but ask, "What are you doing here?"

Cloud glanced at Jack and replied, "You've gone far enough on your own."

"Everyone has dreams to share, and we're gonna share yours, Captain!" Ash boldly added, giving Jack a fun salute, with Pikachu mimicking him as well, before both turned to glare at Barbossa who hissed in annoyance, before firing three more shots at the three warriors of Cosmos.

Cloud blocked one with the shield materia he found earlier, Jack dodged the other one, and Ash told Pikachu to use thunderbolt which the small Pokemon did and the electricity caused the last bullet to become roast and useless. They then looked at Barbossa again who realised that he couldn't take on three warriors of Cosmos on his own, and he wasn't stupid enough to even consider on trying.

"Hmph. Then it's time." said Barbossa, before he teleports himself away, but he continued with an echo, "Come and find me where I am, _Captain_ Jack Sparrow! Unless you end up running away again." before his voice faded away, leaving the four of them on their own again.

As he puts the Buster sword away, Cloud informed to his pirate companion, "Rick, Mickey and Sakura should be joining us soon, but-" he cuts himself off as he knew what Jack was gonna do.

"You're gonna go by yourself, aren't you?" Ash echoed Cloud's unasked question.

"Pika, Pika pika Pika." Pikachu added.

Jack looked at them, and explained, "Save one shot for the person you want to shoot the most. Me, I'm saving it for Barbossa."

He then noticed Cloud digging into his pockets and at first Jack didn't know what the blonde-man was looking for, but to his confused shock, Cloud pulled out a familiar box on a string and handed it out to him. Jack couldn't believe what he was seeing.

It was his Compass.

"Where did you-" Jack cuts himself off, unable to finish. How in the world did Cloud get his Compass? Did he had an encounter with Sephiroth and got it back from the silver-haired crazy man?

"Show us the rest of your dream." Cloud requested.

Jack was dumbfounded, before looking at Ash who smiled and added, "That's right! We'll all be waiting for you."

"Just don't get yourself killed." Cloud added.

Jack smiled, thankful that he had his friends, and he then replied in his usual tone, "Mates, I'll be just fine. Because I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!"

With that, he walked off to find his enemy, promising himself to return alive, because he knew, that both Cloud and Ash had somehow completed their tasks, and so did Rick, Sakura and Mickey. Now it was Jack's turn.

* * *

Jack found Barbossa in the training fields and hanging fields near the shores of Port Royal, and both of them knew, that their fight was about to begin. It was in the middle of the night, which seemed perfect for their final battle.

"You've come." Barbossa acknowlaged.

"Don't I ever?" Jack replied, "I won't lose, and I will protect Cosmos, just like I promised, she's all set to trust us, just like she promised, Cloud will tell us his reason to fight, just like he promised, and the kid with Pikachu will keep going just like he promised." he added in mock exasperation. "So we're all men of our word here!" he added, before quickly amended, "Except for Cosmos who is in fact a goddess and a woman."

"Hmph. Pirates don't protect anything, Jack." Barbossa stated.

"Even Pirates are different, mate." Jack pointed out. That, even he knew was true, because he'd encountered so many in his lifetime, and as Cosmos said, they were humans too...just more stupid, mean and crazy.

Barbossa thought about it, then knew, to his annoyance, that Jack had a good point. "Then...I must admit, Jack. I thought I had you figured. It turns out you're a hard man to predict."

"Me? I'm dishonest." said Jack as he began to approach Barbossa, "And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly, it's the honest ones you'd want to watch out for. Because you can never predict, they're gonna so something incredibly...stupid!"

In a speed of almost lightning, Jack drew out his cutlass**[He's a Pirate(Jack VS Barbossa)-Pirates of the Caribbean Movies]**and was ready to fight.

"Fair enough!" Barbossa replied, doing the same, and the fight began.

The long waited duel had began and only one person would be coming back alive. Jack and Barbossa were dealing out thrusts and parries already in an alarming rate, and Jack then sliced off the feathers off Barbossa's hat, which made the older Pirate even more furious. They were nearly evenly matched, and since their fued ran deeper due to both of them being chosen by both Cosmos and Chaos, not to mention on the act of defense, it was a good fight to watch.

Jack had the advantage due to him being nimble and quick, and he almost had the ability to have his sword in two places at once. But Barbossa had more time to learn how to fight dirty and slice off heads at an extremely young age. His brutal force of style was a fine counterpoint to Jack's speed. They were constantly keeping each other on guard, never giving any opening for a straight attack.

The fight between Jack and Barbossa was gaining, and a quarrel which had gone for ten years couldn't be solved easily. As Jack shoved Barbossa down into the wall piller, and both took a bit of a breather. Barbossa then felt a need to comment on their continuing pointless fight of Cosmos and Chaos for goodness knows how long.

"So what now, Jack Sparrow?" he inquired, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "Are we to be two immortals locked in an epic battle until Judgment Day and trumpets sound?"

Jack's face held a dangerous look. The time for joking was long gone, and he was now deadly serious. "Or you could surrender." he suggested coldly.

They then continued their fight, violently clashing against each other, the sounds of their loud clashing, grunting and cursing echoing through out the area they were in, neither of them willing to step down. Barbossa then punched Jack aside, and his face twisted into an ugly sneer and his harsh laughter echoing around the area, and he pursued Jack deeper in the area, intent on beginning the attack anew.

But in a twisted turn of events, Jack turned around and harshly kicked Barbossa so hard in the stomach, the Pirate of Chaos was stumbling backwards and right into a wall so hard that he didn't realise that he felt a sharp pain on the side of his waist. Feeling something wet and sticky, Barbossa looked down and saw a spear implanted somehow on the wall, which meant in his backwards stumble, he stabbed himself into the spear and was now bleeding.**[End He's a Pirate]**

While he knew that this wasn't the end of him, Barbossa was already disappearing in the black smoke, as Jack slowly approached him, stone-faced. It was then that Barbossa knew that the Pirate of Cosmos won this fight, but the war was still going on.

"You can't beat me completely, Jack." Barbossa panted in pain, "Soon, all shall be lost and everything you went through will be a waste."

With that said, he completely disappeared to recover for another round sometime soon. Jack knew that his enemy would be back, but he'll be ready for it. For the first time in ages, Jack felt like he achieved his own goal, though he still had no idea where the crystal was.

Suddenly, in front of him, a small glimmer of light formed, and it turned into an object which Jack took notice that stronglyl resembled to the cursed Anzec gold coin from the Isle of Murta in his world, but was like it was made out of golden glass and it continued to sparkle in light.

He then realised that this was it; his very own Crystal, found by the defeat of his enemy. It was then Jack also understood how his friends got theirs; defeat their enemies, understand their reasons to fight, keep sight of each other in their hearts, and only then the crystal will appear, deeming them worthy. Holding out his hand underneath his crystal, Jack allowed it to absorb itself into his body, before he decided that it was time to return to his companions.

'_Everyone has their differences; maybe it's the same for Pirates. In that case, I'd rather keep going. What everyone I know really want...is freedom. Let's make that come true_.' Jack thought to himself, before deciding to move on, in his usual close-call motto, "This is the day that Bahamut will remember is the day that his lackeys almost killed-Captain Jack Sparrow!"

With that, the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, the chosen warrior of Cosmos, went back to where he came from to reuight with Cloud, Ash, Rick, Sakura and Mickey, and then return to Cosmos to finally put an end to the conflict.

* * *

_It was a humble promise. _

_Too ambiguous to call a goal,_

_it nevertheless was the freedom_

_that pulled him through his battles._

_His heart chose to believe in the future._

_His friends and his crystal answered his call._

_He will no doubt continue on his quest._

* * *

**And there you have it! The legendary Captain Jack Sparrow has once again achieved a goal no other Pirate has achieved. This time, he is a Warrior of Cosmos, and his story has come to a close, and next time, we journey with another group-starting with the charming and swifty feline Puss in Boots!**

**Don't forget to review and look out for the next warrior's journey.**


	22. Pray for Mercy-Part one

**Author's note: Sorry for the delay. Had a massive writer's block for this one and I'm focusing on others as well as daily life which leaves me in a struggle. If we're lucky, I should be finished with this one sometime next year, but don't worry, I don't plan on abandoning it. Not. In. A. Million. Years.**

**I have a terrible memory and I think it's getting worse, but I'll do my best, and now, we continue on, beginning a new journey with our seventh Warrior of Cosmos-Puss in Boots!**

**I only own the Diminias, nothing else, unfortunately. Makes me sad about that, but that's life. :(**

* * *

Chapter Twenty: Pray for Mercy-Part one.

_Puss in Boots is a noble feline with a heart of gold_

_but with a fur that names him a fugitive-outlaw._

_He is on his lonely path when he sees his comrades_

_under attack by the Diminias._

_But to him, perhaps they are not comrades at all._

_They may be mere strangers accidentally born_

_in the same world._

_Without any hesitation, he plunges into battle._

* * *

Slashing against the Diminias with his Keyblade, Sora and his friend Manny fought long and hard and tried to avoid the strange beings, but those said beings just kept on coming and coming and seemed like there was no end to them. They had been passing through the illusional area of the Castle of illusions on their journey to find their Crystals, but they were interrupted when those annoying Diminias appeared.

"Man! These things are worse than the Heartless!" Sora cursed as he slashed at another Diminia in one hit of his Keyblade.

Manny, grabbing another with his trunk, threw it several miles away(How far, even I don't know), while grumbling, "Isn't there anyone else besides us and our allies these guys can annoy? Like poisoness reptiles?"

Before Sora could reply for the Mammoth's sarcasm, suddenly an orange flash of fur appeared out of nowhere, and, like a skilled swordsman, slashed, kicked and leaped and jumped and scratched(?) against the Diminias with ease, until the figure lands in front of them, and Sora and Manny blinked in confused surprise.

Their savior was a small cat standing on two legs which wore black leather boots, holding a thin but deadly steel in his right paw which acted like hands, a belt which would also hold the sword when not needed, and finally, a leather had with a yellow feather on his head. He cam across as a tabby orange cat, but Sora and Manny knew who this was.

"Now, ye Diminias!" says the cat. "Pray for mercy from..." he then slashes a "P" against a tree, and he concluded stylishly, "Puss-In Boots!"

From the way he slashed the P onto the tree trunk, Sora would've thought that Puss in Boots was acting just like the weird Mexican hero Zorro.(Note: I'm not fan of Zorro, but the style is okay, just in Shrek style.)

Once Puss puts his steel away, Sora and Manny approached him now that things had settled down for a moment. "Phew! You sure helped us out a lot. Thanks!" Sora said with smile.

"Are you by yourself?" asked Manny.

Puss, not really in a mood for company, shrugged, "Si`."

"Well then, you can join us if you want." Manny offered, without waiting a reply as he and Sora then nodded and walked off to continue their journey. Puss on the other hand, just stayed behind as he thought to himself, '_Who do I look like? A knight?_' before admitting, "No offense to you senors`- But I'd much rather be by myself." making the other two stop, then they glanced at each other before they turned back to face Puss.

"But doesn't it get...lonely sometimes?" Sora asked. He always liked to make friends.

Manny on the other hand, just shrugged and said, "Well, I guess if _he_ wants to go off on his own..." he then paused, then added, "Okay, well, we're heading that way." gesturing to the left with his head, before heading into that direction. Sora stayed behind for a bit, then he shrugged and smiled at Puss.

"Right. We'll meet up later." Nodding to the cat, the fourteen year old boy ran off into the direction his companion gestured.

Not really getting on what's going on, Puss just shrugged and was about to head on his way, when Manny suddenly came back, and muttered, "Just one thing. I thought you should have something." and handed him something. When Puss looked at it, he found that it was a hand-made necklace, possibly made by humans in the mid-stages of the Ice Age, with a tooth as the symbol of the necklace-no doubt a baby's first fallen tooth.

Looking at it weirdly, Puss couldn't help but ask, "What's this toothy necklace?"

"Hey! This has been my good luck charm." Manny muttered, "Whenever I found myself in danger, this good-luck charm saved me."

"I'd like to agree with you, amigo, but this is a battlefield. It's not the place to be concerned about others." Puss sighed.

"I'm just looking out for you. I've got Sora with me. I'll be alright. Just give it back the next time we meet." Manny sighed, then places the necklace around Puss's neck which seemed to fit him, as it was made to fit around a child's neck. "Promise, alright?"

Before Puss could protest, Manny turned and went on his way to follow Sora, leaving the feline on his own once more.

'_Who said anything about a promise?_' Puss thought to himself, before he decided to worry about that later, and continued on his own journey in search for his crystal, not that it'll be easy, but what could he say? Life is never easy. He was an outlaw to his home region, but to his new home region back in his world, where his close friends were born and raised in, he was part of their team-their family, and they trusted him-treated him like an equal. He trusted them in return.

But having to been summoned here by Cosmos was a bit much, and he couldn't make the same mistake in trusting just around he meets. He made that mistake in his early childhood, and as he and former best friend grew older, the latter betrayed him, lead him down the wrong path. Puss never knew his real family, only the caretaker of an orphanage which he grew to love and see as his mother. Outlaw or not, he cared. He's probably the only outlaw in history that actually still cared so much.

Well...if you want to include the crazy Pirate Captain Jack Sparrow, maybe only two outlaws in history, but Puss just found the pirate weird. Then again, judgement was a strange thing and a very difficult task to understand, and sometimes Puss wished that he had parents who would teach him that a lot sooner than the way his life went as he grew up.

* * *

Travelling through out the region and crossing the ocean via teleport pillers(which is strange) was getting a little too old for Puss, and he knew that. It was just as tiring with the Diminias around and the feline in boots was getting more and more annoyed by them by the second.

Stepping through a gate, Puss found himself into the Lifestream area which, as he was told, was an image of Cloud Strife's homeworld, or, within his world anyway. Puss had to admit, it was strange that a world was alive too, but on the other hand, he figured that all life depended on the worlds, which is probably why the gods and goddesses were working hard to keep the balance in place, until Chaos and Bahamut came along anyway.

Stopping on a platform, Puss fingered at the necklace Manny gave him and looked at it more carefully. 'A good luck charm' Puss thought, just as a glitter of light appeared in front of him, and before him was the one who brought him here in the first place.

Cosmos.

"Did a friend give that to you?" asked the Goddess, noticing the necklace Puss was wearing.

His reply was, "More like wrap it around my neck."

"I can see it on your face, Puss."

The feline in return just looked away, not in the mood for this conversation. He couldn't find the desire to immediately trust her, but on the other hand, he had other worries, like an enemy he thought had died when he was sent by a princess to retrieve the heart shaped ruby-the crowned jewel of the kingdom-from the person. Puss had then desired to finish this enemy off once and for all.

That enemy was known as the Whisperer.

"You regret not going with them, do you not?" asked Cosmos.

"I don't regret anything. I just...never thought anyone cared about me." Puss began. "Sympathy is a burden I don't need. But it wouldn't hurt to know someone's got my back. Perhaps I...shouldn't have turned down their invitation."

Cosmos shook her head, saying, "One makes their own decision, for what's more comfortable for them. But in order to obtain the crystal, one must fight the real enemy that dwells inside his heart. That enemy must be confronted alone."

Puss nodded. He knew that she knew about the Whisperer-the one who whispers alot, literally. He told Cosmos this.

"Yes...the Whisper, a mastermind with a voice that is barely heard. Defeat him, and the crystal shall be yours. It is a long and lonely road. Will you be able to maintain your lofty dedication to solitude?" Cosmos asked.

The feline smiled and shook his head. "Your grace'sita, I will be just fine." and with that, he walked away to continue his journey.

However, what Puss didn't even realise was that the Cosmos he was speaking to was only an image created by none other than the Whisperer himself who smiled evilly, his plans to end that feling once and for all going well for him indeed.

"Oui`. You are doing fine." whispered the Whisperer in an French accent, mentally thanking Eli for giving him magical powers of his own for this purpose. Now it'll be a matter of time before he can finish off Puss who had no idea about what was going on right now.

* * *

Stepping out of the gate and back into the real world, Puss was just in time to witness the most weirdest scene he had ever seen in his life. Apparently, it was the same thing for the other three Warriors of Cosmos, because their fellow Warrior, Captain Jack Sparrow, was talking to a warrior of Chaos known as Gutt with a Jar of Dirt, even exclaiming in a sing-song tone.

Puss only stood there, dumbfounded and quirking an eye-brow, before Diminias started to appear again, some surrounding Jack and his companions, and others surrounding Puss who sighed in exasperation.

"Okay..." he sighed, "I was holding the position." he slumped helplessly as he pulled out his steel and once again fought as hard as he could against the enemies. Clashing against the enemies, and shrieking against them, Puss then took this chance to scratch at them with his claws, giving them several deep cat marks, before finishing them off by...uh, slicing their heads off.

This when on for at least half an hour, but finally, Puss got a break and sighed. "I wish I knew were the Diminias are coming from." he said to himself.

Knowing that his journey is far from over, Puss continued on his journey, never knowing that the challenges before him will be much more tougher than he had ever expected in his life.

Or in his nine lives, really.

* * *

Meanwhile, near the City of the Dead, Eli and Xemnas were having a deep converstaion involving the latter's hunt for a certain boy who is a warrior of Cosmos and the one he needs.

"Mmm." Eli thought deeply, then said, "What you need is bait."

"Bait?" Xemnas inquired.

The youngest warrior of Chaos nodded, and reminded, "Sora would risk his own life to save a friend, right?"

"But they travel together. The bait would be no easier to acquire than the prey..." said Xemnas, making a point.

"That is not true. Have you noticed that feline yet? You never really liked the Whisper, anyway." Eli mentioned.

He had a good point. The Whisperer was very annoying, warrior of Chaos or not, it didn't really matter. Besides, Xemnas wanted Sora so much, perhaps Puss in Boots, another warrior whom they had been keeping an close eye on, may be useful to the Nobody's plans.

Xemnas certainly wasn't going to ask for Pete's or Imhotep's help, that's for sure, and Sephiroth was busy having his own taunts against Cloud anyway. He would have to trust Eli for now, until then, this plan would have to do for now.

* * *

**Sorry that it's short, but I think it's safe to say that Puss' story might be shorter than the others since his is complicated and he hasn't had much in a way of spotlight(unless you want to count his own spin-off film).**

**Please continue those reviews before leaving and I'll be back as soon as I can. Can't make any promises, though. Sorry.**


End file.
